When the Moon Meets the Sun
by SecretWr1ter
Summary: Harry is caught up in the Order's newest ally. She's the missing piece, the final installment in the ranks against Voldermort. But hearts are bending, minds snapping as secrets slither and lines are crossed. The war drums are pulsing in their eyes.
1. First Meeting

The Dark Lord continued to rise. More people would join him and the wizarding world would soon be at war. But those who opposed him weren't going down without a fight. Voldermort was defeated once so he could be vanquished again. But this time, he would be wiped from both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world forever. And that one person who will rid them of the bringer of the dark is the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

Grimauld place was just a few steps away. Harry personally never liked the place. It was too dark, full of strange and disturbing artifacts that made his stomach jerk. The only reason he had some kind of estranged affection for the old Black house was that his godfather lived there. The Order of the Phoenix, a group of highly skilled witches and wizards, formed by Dumbledore to assist Harry in bringing the Dark Lord down was meeting here today. Even though Harry tried to hide it he was scared. Yet he could not wait till he avenged his dead parents; serve them justice for the ending of their short lives. He also knew, if he could not defeat Voldermort, no one could. There was no other way. The one person that he failed to kill must be the one to kill the failed murderer.

"So, what're we doin' here?" asked Ron as he ran a hand through his Weasley hair. Hermione then threw him a look that was not uncommon to see. Her weren't-you-listening look. Harry has witnessed enough "looks" that he had special names for all of them. And when he says all them, he means all 137.

"Sirius told me there is an important meeting with the Order today. Regarding us." Harry shook his hair, freeing himself of the rain drops that decided to take a refuge in his wild hair. Hermione stayed silent as she contemplated why they were here as they opened the door to the Black house.

All the small talk the three teens were having vanished as Harry met Sirius out in the foyer careful to avoid making loud noise in fear of waking up Mrs. Black's portrait. After being here so many times the young wizards didn't mind the smell and creaks of the aging wood. The permanent darkness of the little lit house at this time of day didn't bother them. And they no longer sneezed at the dust that seemed to fall back in place as soon as it was wiped clean.

"Sirius, either you guys are pulling our legs or we're really going to sit in on an Order meeting." Harry looked at him questioningly as they strained their ears to try and make out the words made by the raised voices that seemed to be bickering. Sirius hesitated before he gave a small smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"You catch on fast, Harry. But no, you'll see. No jokes here. Unless you count the twins upstairs." He guided them into the room while Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous glances, stepping through the door into the dining room that Sirius held open for them, looking down at them as they passed.

"She's a child, Tonks!" Mad-eye shouted, persistent to argue the case which was immediately dropped as the late-comers joined them. After mumbling hello and other greetings everyone took their seats. Harry took notice Lupin, who always sits on the other side of him while his right side was occupied by Sirius, was empty.

"Where's Remus?" he asked.

"He'll be with us shortly." Moody's tone indicated that discussion was over.

There was a silent and awkward moment. Tonks started tapping her finger against the table impatiently. If this was so important then why wasn't anyone talking? The clock chimed as it hit 7 PM. Harry could hear Kreacher, the Black family's house elf, muttering to himself angrily about letting mud-bloods and traitors in his beloved Mrs. Black's house. Typical.

"Well, if no one is going to start then I will." Mad-eye had a stern expression on his face. This couldn't possibly be good. But then again Moody was always in a bad mood, his face permanently set into a grimace. "We have noticed that Harry's protection at school is very fine and dandy but the Order thought it would be a good idea to have someone with you at all times. And act as sort of a spy. We need someone else in the Order to be there besides Snape and Dumbledore who have enough on their plates already. So technically, we need someone 'inside' the inside." Ron snickered. Hermione kicked him beneath the table which made him shut him up immediately, feigning innocence as his mother looked across the table at him. That was when Harry noticed that everyone was looking at the three under aged wizards.

"That person is in the Order, right?" Harry looked around the room to see who was smiling and going to say, 'Yeah I'm going to Hogwarts with you'. But as he passed over each face they shook their heads, indicating it was not them. It couldn't be Lupin since already resigned two years ago. Tonks opened her mouth to speak but she didn't as everyone heard the front door open. There were two sets of footsteps that quietly made their way down the hallway.

"Yes, they will be in the Order," Tonks repeated. Everyone glanced at the door nervously as faint voices were heard closing in.

"So which of you is going to be our professor?" Ron asked, obviously not paying enough attention to get that nobody in that room was going with them to Hogwarts. Harry sighed at him and Hermione rolled her eyes. Everything got quiet again. Until Hermione gave a small gasp, her fingers touching her bottom lip as she pieced two and two together without Harry's knowledge.

"Yes, that is correct Granger." Mad-eye growled before nodding at her. Harry and Ron looked to her for an explanation but she was completely dumbstruck, silence, which hardly happens at all, washed over her.

Then the door to the living room opened. Moody let out a long sigh.

"Meet the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix." He sat back in his chair and grunted in disapproval, clearly infuriated.

Remus appeared. But everyone only had eyes for the person following close behind him. Their mouths gaped open as she stepped into the light of the dining room and out of the shadows of the hallway. Only Ron was able to speak,

"You're joking, right?"

_No, impossible_. Harry's eyes raked over the only stranger in the room. She stood close to Lupin, almost to the point where it appeared she was leaning on him. Ron cleared his throat as Hermione pulled her eyebrows together.

"I told you Remus. I knew it, but you didn't listen to me." the girl said under her breath. Lupin just rolled his eyes and pushed her into the room gently.

"Come on, Danica. We talked about this," He replied, placing both hands on her shoulders, holding her in place when she tried to turn around and walk out. Harry stammered as he tried to find the right words,

"But she…no, you're…I don't-" Tonks then chuckled. Harry glanced at Sirius who merely shrugged and said,

"It's true." Harry looked astounded.

Her face was hidden by the hood of her jacket. Only her mouth was visible but was obviously a frown. A sweater, black and grey striped, had holes in the sleeves for thumbs. She wore white skin-tight jeans with a studded belt that was obviously too low and crooked to be in her belt-loops. Her shoes were rugged and black with white laces. Harry tried to peer under her hood but nothing.

Remus whispered something in her ear and she responded by slowly pulling her hood back. Her eyes were a shocking gray. Ron cleared his throat, his eyes slightly bulging as he took in her appearance. Hermione looked agitated. She looked like a model with gorgeous long lashes, high cheekbones and make-up that made her eyes brighten against the paleness of her skin. Her hair was jet black and shaggy with white tips. He missed the piercing on the left side of her full lips. Harry wasn't afraid to admit to himself that she was beautiful. Ron was obviously on the same page. Finally, Harry spoke.

"This is the new member? She looks as old as us!"

"She is," Remus said.

"But she couldn't possibly be good enough for her age to- "Hermione was cut off as the sleek voice of Danica interrupted.

"Look-" Suddenly the apathetic welcome she was giving them faded away as her voice grew stern "I'm here in the Order. I'm 16. I'm going to Hogwarts to keep an eye on out for things and also look out for Harry. I am good enough and if you want to test that, get your wand and I'll see outside." She narrowed her eyes at Hermione who looked like she was ready to attack. Remus sighed.

"Yes Granger that's what I thought," Moody began to say. "She is nothing more than a teen. Irresponsible, uncontrollable-"

"I am not."

"Stubborn, Naïve-"

"Dumbledore doesn't think so." Mad-eye turned red in the face. Uh-oh. He shifted his weight, ready to stand.

"You insolent little brat-," he started. Lupin stepped slightly in front of her as she murmured 'whatever' and pulled her hood back on. Harry saw Hermione was about to finish what Moody started while Ron stared at her lip ring.

"You've seen her skill. We've given her tests with levels beyond that of a 7th year student and she passed them all. You know she deserves to be here. And she isn't caring for 11 year olds. They are skilled too," Lupin argued. Moody slumped back in his chair. Harry couldn't believe it. Better then a 7th year? It couldn't be.

"Lupin," Danica whined. He glanced at her and there was a look in his eyes Harry never seen before. He couldn't find a name for it.

"Are you backing out?" Lupin asked with a small grin that made Sirius, who was standing in the corner, chuckle. Danica's mouth twisted into a dangerous yet dazzling smile.

"Not a chance, Rem." She crossed her arms at her chest and leaned against the doorway.

"So it's settled. Danica Lorenzo will be enrolled in Hogwarts as a 5th year transfer student from a foreign school. Youngest member of the Order of the Phoenix." Lupin smiled and stepped back allowing her to take her seat to the left of him. There was applause from the Order members who seemed to enjoy her presence there. Harry could name quite a few who didn't.


	2. Danica's New Life

"I've known her for five minutes and I can't stand her already!" Hermione had grown impatient and her distaste for Danica was made public as they stared each other down until Lupin pushed the hot-head into the hallway where they heard her raise her voice.

All Ron could say was she seems pretty cool to me. Of course, all he would care about is her looks. But what got under Harry's skin was that, obviously, she was a much better witch than he was a wizard. How could she be that experienced when she hasn't even had the proper training? It made no sense.

They were headed upstairs to turn in for the night. Hermione was so displeased she mumbled a simple good night and stomped into her room, the door slamming in their faces. Ginny's gasp indicated that Hermione had filled her in on the situation. Ron thought she was being overdramatic and went back to daydreaming about Danica. Harry was too tired to think of anything else. Maybe he could figure out this strange girl sometime soon. But that was a foolish thought.

"If that Granger girl crosses my bad side one more time she is going to get popped in that pretty little face." Danica threw down her suitcase and tossed herself onto the bed, clearly angry. Lupin sighed and sat near the edge, crossing legs and looking over the girl who was studying him.

"Try to get along and behave yourself, please?"

"I will if she does," she mumbled and threw the pillow at him. He smiled tiredly at her. "Danica, this isn't going to be easy."

"I never said it would be." She sat up and leaned against the headboard, listening to the voices a few feet away from the open door of her room.

"I know you can do it though. Give them time, Danica. If I believe in you, they will too. " He let that last sentence wander around the bubble of her thoughts as he left and closed the door behind him. Danica had an impulse to say something to him but she kept her mouth closed and resigned to her own thoughts. She stared at the space he had been sitting after he was long gone and whispered to herself,

"Biased opinion."

* * *

The morning was beautiful. There was a sheet of mist covering the ground and there was a slight breeze that made the air smell fresh, the scent of September slowly drifting in. Harry would've said it was the perfect day for the first day of school but he wasn't so sure. He had other things to worry about. Danica was one. Danica smacking Hermione was another. Ron's immediate obsession with her lip ring was a third. Vanquishing the Dark Lord and passing his OWL's was mixed somewhere in there too. Busy schedule, right?

"Danica Lorenzo, get your butt down here!" called Mrs. Weasley who already formed an attachment to the girl when she helped cooked dinner. Remus put a hand on her shoulder and said lightly,

"I'll take care of it, Molly." Hermione gave Lupin a what-are-you-doing look as he turned his back to head upstairs.

"No need to bring those old bones up these stairs, Remus. I'm coming down."

Lupin rolled his eyes and stepped back onto the floor the same time as Danica. This time she was wearing black jeans with a navy blue sweater over a white shirt that said 'Bite Me'. There was a hole in the side of one of her white shoes and her studded belt was hanging low on her hips.

"Forgetting something?" She sighed impatiently and took her wand from the pocket of her sweater and pointed it at her hair. The tips instantly turned the blue of her shirt.

"Happy?"

"Not really. You have to change into your school robes later so why are you dressing up?"

Everyone turned to leave. Members of the Order of the Phoenix took off on brooms while others stayed inside the house after saying good-bye. The teens trailed behind Lupin and Molly, who went outside while Danica explained her need of time to get ready in the morning,

"Style is never something to be ashamed of." She threw an intentional look at Hermione who was wearing simple jeans and a nice flowy top. But that wasn't to Danica's taste. Hermione took a step forward, obviously going to pick a fight. Danica turned with a challenging smile on her face. Remus stepped between them immediately.

"You," he pointed at Granger, "simmer down. You know better." He then pointed at Danica. "You lay off. I have enough to worry about besides that attitude of yours." Danica flashed an apologetic smile at Remus who gave a weak one in return.

"Ok, so, let's get there, shall we?" She pulled out her wand again and was about to go through the squeezing, dark sensation that they had yet to learn but Remus lowered her wand with his finger.

"No, I believe we are riding in the car," He jerked his head in the direction of the Weasley family flying vehicle. Danica's eyes widened at it but then she turned to Molly and gave a smile that seemed genuine to all except for Harry. He knew better. She wasn't pleased. She would have to put up with Hermione in a closet space.

"That is so cute!" She exclaimed and ran to it, throwing open the door and climbing into the front seat. Ron quickly ran to occupy the seat next to her thinking he got it because it was his family's car. But oh was he wrong. Remus, with his long legs, strode ahead and told her that she should sit in the back and let Ron have the front because he is much taller. She pouted her lips, making her piercing pop out more. Harry admitted in his mind she looked adorable. But then he was agitated. This girl was probably spoiled rotten by the parents he never had. And she always got her way.

She got into the back, occupying the middle seat, clearly disappointed that she couldn't ride in the front of the extremely cute car. Ron slid into the front with Remus and his mom, mildly interested in the fact that Lupin can drive. Harry and Hermione sat next to Danica who scooted a good distance away from Hermione and sat closer to Harry. He breathed in and smelled an enriching aroma of cherries and chocolate. He took a small pleasure in having her so close but then it faded as he remembered what she was there to do. To protect him. He felt like a defenseless child. He quickly turned his head away from the smell and zoned out the window into the misty morning while Remus was already raising his voice at Danica who gave him a mischievous smile in the rearview mirror.

Platform 9 ¾ was as crowded as ever. He said hey to several people he knew from Gryffindor and mingled with some close friends. The air around him was familiar. Excitement and impatience and a mere sense that they belonged to a world much bigger than what the muggles knew. It felt great. This is where he felt at home. This is where he belonged. He turned his head to answer the call of Luna Lovegood when he spotted Danica. She was leaning against the wall. With her trolley close beside her and Lupin who hid her slightly from view since he tried to stay out of obvious sight also. She was looking up at him in a...desperate look. Her eyes looked like something close to terrified. He strained his ears; half listening to Neville's description of what he did that past summer. Lupin's voice was more distinct.

"Don't…You will…Fine…It's going to be…I believe you can…it."

"But I…Leave…What if no one…likes me?"

"They will…Don't worry,"

"I don't want to go…Can't you come…me?"

"You know…It's impossible."

The next few sentences he could hear more clearly as the calling for all the students to board the train ceased.

"I'm scared, Remus."

"Danica, you will be fine. Trust me." She stared at him for a long time and then she practically charged at him as she threw her arms around him and buried herself in the folds of his jacket. He hugged her back. This behavior, coming from Remus, was so entirely unexpected that he almost nudged Hermione in the ribs to have a look but decided not. The moment was private and he was already intruding.

"Write to me, promise?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"As often as you write me." He unhooked her arms from around him and rested his hands on his shoulders, looking down into her face. "Don't forget what you're there to do. And..." he added with a soft smile, "don't forget about me."

Remus never acts like this. What is his connection to her? They seem way to close to barely meet in the Order. There is something he was missing. But what? Then he heard it. The sickening crack as body met pavement. He then heard the all-too-familiar laughs of the Slytherin bullies. Harry's blood boiled over as he heard the cry of one of his close friends. Neville, he knew before he even looked to see him on the floor holding his head in pain, that Draco and his thugs did this. Harry held out a hand to Neville but he was already being hoisted onto his feet by none other than Danica. He stared at her with wide eyes as he took in her appearance and then it softened as he realized she was helping him.

"Are you alright?" she asked trying not to notice everyone who didn't acknowledge her presence earlier was now staring at her. The new girl with the unique style was going to become the talk of the school. Which house would she be in, that was obvious. You could tell, by the fire in her eyes and the protective arm she threw over Neville's shoulder that she would be a Gryffindor.

"Yes. I believe so." Neville nervously twitched as he realized a super-model looking girl was caring for him. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, isn't that darling? The new freak is helping out an old freak." A snarl of laughter was let out from the Slytherin gang and Harry clenched his fist, letting out a noise of disgust at them. Draco turned his cold eyes to Harry and gave a sneer.

"Potter! I'm surprised to see you here. After all, most people I know blame you for Cedric Diggory's death. I wouldn't be surprised if you did kill him. He was in your way, you got rid of him. Is that how you play your game, Potter? Besides a liking for mud-bloods, that is."

Hermione noticed that most adults were gone. And only the two rival houses remained on the platform. They were looking for a fight. She could feel it coming on and in the corner of her eye she could see people reaching for their wands.

"Don't you dare, Draco! You weren't there when Cedric died. You weren't there as Voldermort murdered him in cold blood. I watched the lights leave his eyes and felt his cold body as I clung to him in mourning. So do not accuse me of killing Cedric, you conceited, obnoxious, pestering little twit!" Harry hurled his words at Draco and he seemed to be hurt by them. But that didn't last long. It didn't last long because just as Draco was about to reply with another snarl of words everyone heard the sounds of skin meeting skin. Harry saw Draco whip his head in the opposite direction and blood begin to stream down his face from his nose. With his anger blurring his vision he could barely see Danica walking away with her hand tugging Neville's wrist into the train and grabbing Harry's arm as she walked past. Her face was frustrated but a victorious grin was planted there on her lips. Everyone else was staring after her in awe. Danica Lorenzo just punched Draco Malfoy in the nose. Now he was on the floor bleeding immensely and crying. Crying because of pain or crying because he was sent to the floor by a girl, no one knew.

"Don't ever mess with my friends," was the last thing she would say until the entire train of students reached Hogwarts. Boy, did the student body have something to talk about.


	3. Dungeons and Detentions

Hogwarts glistened in the distance. Its many windows of the many towers and floors were lit, welcoming the school year that lay ahead. And as Danica looked out over the lake that shimmered black with the moonlight, little boats were rowing up to the castle for the Sorting which she would partake in after every first year.

She tugged on Harry's sleeve and leaned in close to whisper in his ear,

"That girl behind me has been staring at the back of your head for the past five minutes." He inclined his head, looked from the corner of his eye and saw Cho Chang blushing and intentionally distracting herself away from his gaze. He suppressed a smile. "She's pretty. Go get 'em, tiger." She winked at him and hurried up ahead to walk side by side with Neville Longbottom who stuttered every time she came near him.

"It's funny," Hermione said from beside Harry.

"What?" He asked, looking at her and stiffling a chuckle as the wind caught a curly lock of her hair and flurried it into her eyes.

"How she looks so unfriendly on the outside but completely amiable," Hermione scoffed.

"I'm sure if you get to know her- No, I'm not just saying this because of her looks." Ron said as Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. Harry laughed and threw his arms around their shoulders before they all climbed up onto the top of a coach to be driven away to the school, saying in a low and excited voice,

"We're home."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione joined Fred and George at the Gryffindor table who were chattering excitedly. Seamus nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded in Danica's direction as she waited in the back of the nervous first years, tapping her foot almost impatiently.

"And who is our foreign beauty?" Hermione rolled her eyes after Seamus asked this, giving up on trying to comprehend the minds of males.

"She is Danica Lorenzo from a foreign European school she can't tell us the name of," Ron whispered in an admirable tone. Seamus and Dean studied her and they're eyes lit in approval for they were tiresome of all the average looking girls they encountered year after year at Hogwarts.

"With a bad attitude," Harry added. Hermione nodded vigorously to prove her point. The twins chuckled. They took a keen interest in her after she spent hours trying out all their practical jokes without a single complaint.

The sorting began and the anxious first years, one by one, made their way up to the front of the Great Hall to be welcomed into their houses. Four new Gryffindors joined their table. Something caught Harry's eye as he angrily ignored all the whispering and non-discret glances thrown to him. A young little boy with untidy brown hair stuck out his foot and tripped a Slytherin that was going to join Malfoy's table. The entire table of Gryffindor roared with laughter and welcomed their newcomer proudly, barely visible from the sea of bodies hiding him from view. Even Danica turned around and gave a chuckle. Then her attention went back to professor McGonagall as she called her name. A quiet rumble of conversations started up as they clearly realized this girl was not a first year. Dumbledore got up, his eyes glistening as he looked at Danica.

"I am proud to introduce Danica Lorenzo who has transferred from a distant wizarding school as she has been relocated. Let's give her a Hogwarts welcome as she finishes up her remaining three years of training with us. She belongs to this school as much as you all do so please let's make her feel welcome. Danica dear, be sure to try the treacle tart," he announced in his majestic tone. The Hall gave a curious applause as all eyes settled upon the girl with the gorgeous eyes, the choppy hair and the model looks as she sat on the stool.

Harry saw her fingernail tapping nervously against her leg as she put on a brave face. The Hat settled onto her hair. And there was silence. The crowd murmured in hushed voices as the Hat did not speak. Is it possible that the Hat refuses to sort her because it was against tradition? Fred and George were mouthing a prayer with their fingers crossed. The silence stretched and Danica glanced up, clenching her teeth.

"Very difficult…This girl is one of the few I've seen with all the qualities crammed into her head. I can feel it-" The Hat finally spoke and the entire hall sucked in a breath and held it, afraid to let it out. "radiating from her very mind." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and kept his piercing gaze on her. Danica started to grow impatient as her brow furrowed together. Harry was sure the entire Hall was as anxious as she. Harry urged the Hat on with his mind and like the magic word, the Hat roared in a loud voice that made several people jump in their seats,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table let out cries and applause louder than the Hat. The other tables looked slightly disappointed, frowns on their faces. Gryffindor had a habit of taking the very best. Danica shook out her hair, a grin on her face as she walked down to the table. Fred scooted over so she could sit between the twins. Many people at the table got up and reached over to the table to shake her hand or congratulate her. She replied with the same sweet smile and the batting of her long, black eyelashes. Once everyone got back in their seats, Dumbledore said his closing comments, something completely random like 'Knome Kingdom' and opened his arms as the gold platters and cups filled for the feast.

Danica glanced up from the enormous array of food and at Harry, saying with a dazzling smile,

"I'm having fun already."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were off to the first class of the day, Charms. They took off down the stairs with a surge of Gryffindors on their way to class. Danica was nowhere in sight.

"Where is our rock star?" asked Harry with a slightly mocking tone. Hermione rolled her eyes in impatience as she separated from Ron's side to let a sixth year Ravenclaw pass who looked flustered like she just rolled out of bed.

"She said she could find class on her own," Hermione said with a hint of boredom.

"I doubt that, Hermione. Why didn't you wait for her?" Ron asked. Not only did he ask because he took a fancy to her but also because it was the kind thing for Hermione to do. Danica didn't know the castle as well as they did. It was easy to get lost.

"She said she could handle it so I didn't question it. She wants to be treated as one of us, she needs to act it." The finality in her tone made it clear any further discussion of Danica was over. Harry and Ron only shrugged as they pushed the door to Professor Flitwick's classroom open. Danica was still nowhere in sight.

About halfway during the lesson Harry made a book levitate across the room but stop to land upon Seamus' head. Ron made another book fly across the room, causing Professor Flitwick to duck. The class was in a fit of giggles and bad moods as they tried to re-cap what they learned last year. Right when Flitwick was about to call the quits Danica opened the doors. She shook the choppy hair out of her eyes; today she was sporting red tips to match her Gryffindor robes, and smiled apologetically at the professor. As he was about to give her a lecture about punctuality he stopped as that smile warmed his heart.

"I have a note. I was with Dumbledore, sir." She gestured for him to take the small piece of parchment in her hand with a nice smile on her face. He shook his head with a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks and said,

"That's okay, dear. Just put your books down, grab your wand and join us."

She did as told and walked to the center of the room which had been cleared for her. The Ravenclaw group watched her intently as she withdrew her wand, a very lengthy one with the end black as it retreated into a white. "I'm sure you've been taught to Summon, correct?" Danica gave a nod. "Summon that globe to you," Professor Flitwick announced, a grin spreading across his small face. The class almost gasped. The globe he was talking about was very large and made of glass with the black structures magically placed on it so it enlarged with the touch of a fingertip or moved aside with a brush.

Danica's expression seemed almost bored. She held her wand out, pointing at the globe on the far side of the room. Hermione looked ready to laugh if Danica failed. But Harry doubted it.

"_Accio Globe_," she said in a soft tone. And almost instantly, in a straight and fluid path, it came to her. The crowd around her broke into applause. But then she did something unexpected. She moved her wand. The teens gasped as the globe plummeted to the ground. Everyone was tensing, ready to cringe at the sound of broken glass. Professor was already turning a sickly green. She pointed at it again and only with the slight movement of her lips, it vanished and reappeared as stemmed rose in her hand just a mere second before it crashed into the floor. In a swift and fluttering motion she threw it into the air and sent it back to its place where it landed safely and unharmed on the shelf. With the flick of her wrist, it turned back into a gleaming glass globe.

She turned back to Professor Flitwick and gave one of her smiles.

"How did I do?" she asked. Her fellow Gryffindor's applauded once more and she could hear Neville mutter "Amazing!" under his breath. Harry even caught himself clapping. For a moment, he almost thought she really didn't intentionally do that. But Danica winked at him and he grew a little angry at her crave for attention. Hermione just glowered at her. Finally she had some true competition.

"That was impressive Summoning, Banishing and Transfiguration, my dear. Excellent. Professor McGonagall will be excited to hear of this," he said with a bright smile on his face. And because of Danica's demonstration, with just a quick 'take her example to study from' they left without a single homework assignment.

"She's not so bad," Ron said to Hermione as they headed to Hagrid's. She just rolled her eyes and said in a vicious tone,

"She just wants attention. Let's go, we're going to be late." Harry shrugged to Ron and they headed off to see what kind of creature Hagrid wanted them to care for. They wouldn't be surprised if this lot of creatures either tried to kill them or bored them to death.

Harry was very fond of Hagrid. But he wasn't fond of having to share class with the Slytherins. Draco threw some usual smart remarks at Harry and Ron as they passed. Ron opened his mouth to reply, her ears a bright red.

"I'd watch it Malfoy. Shame if that face of yours got pounded on by a girl again," Danica said with a smirk as she walked by, Seamus and Dean flanking her sides. Gryffindor let out a chuckle and the Slytherin's threw nasty looks to her. She simply ignored them and leaned against a tree trunk, deep in conversation with Seamus as she shook the hair out of her eyes, smiling. A twinge appeared in his stomach as she saw her flirting with Seamus. He knew she was just playing. But Seamus was helpless. There were pretty girls at Hogwarts but even Harry had to admit it, Danica was gorgeous. Ron glared jealously at Seamus. Hermione looked as if she was about to puke. Harry only shook his head. This girl was going to be nothing but trouble. Hermione and he both knew it. If only Ron could see clearly, too.

Life in the Gryffindor common room was becoming routine. Everyone was dying to learn more about Danica. Everyone wanted to be her friend. Everyone wanted every minute of every waking day with her. But against some people's wishes she spent most of her time with the twins. They were always laughing and joking in the corner. They were quite a sight, those three. The beautiful Danica always surronded by the Weasley twins. She even set off a Dungbomb in Filch's office so the twins could run for it. They had a new partner in crime.

Hermione only disliked her more.

"Member of the Order! What a load of rubbish," she said as Danica passed them in the hall on their way to Potions. It was remotely funny at how she was supposed to be protecting Harry but at the same time they don't even speak much.

"I just can't believe she's taken pleasure in hanging with my brothers." Ron was rather upset at how much attention she paid to the twins. Hermione rolled her eyes and led the way into the damp, dark dungeons to meet Snape.

His face was contorted in a grimace as Danica threw him a dazzling smile.

"Good day," she said as she took her seat between Neville and Harry. The musty smell of the dungeon didn't seem to bother her. Nor did Snape's disapproving expression.

"It looks as if we have another celebrity in our midst," Snape said, darting his eyes to Harry with the same loathsome look. Harry couldn't remember a single day where Snape lessened his mood or attitude towards him. It was always the same. "Who can tell me what the three ingredients of the Confusing & Befuddlement Draught?" The room was silent and unmoving except for the hand of Hermione wiggling in the air. Snape sighed heavily and began pacing along the rows of desks. "Anyone besides Ms. Granger?"

Danica raised her hand. Snape snapped his greasy head towards her and gave a malicious grin. "Ms. Lorenzo, if you please."

She smiled again, shaking the bangs out of her eyes and said in a confident voice, "Sneezewhort, scurvy-grass and lovage." Snape stopped in mid-way of stepping. For once, he seemed lost for words. His eyes travelled over to Hermione who timidly put her hand down.

"Finally someone you can keep Ms. Granger from being an insufferable know-it-all. You might want to keep your little nose buried in those books, Ms. Granger if you don't want Danica to catch up," he said with an expression as greasy as his black hair. Hermione blushed a scarlet and looked down into her empty cauldron.

Danica, who was never really good at potions to begin with, was proud of knowing the answer. But once she saw Hermione's face droop and a small tear threatning to free itself of her eye, Danica said to Snape in a harsh tone,

"Well that was rather uncalled for, Professor Snape."

Snape turned on his heels and narrowed his black eyes at Danica. All the happiness of having somebody to beat Hermione drained from his chalky white face.

"I asked for no comment, Ms. Lorenzo. You would do best in my class if you hold your tongue, girl." His mouth twitched in anger as Danica only scowled.

"I don't need your permission to express my opinion." The room grew into a silence full of tension. The Slytherins held in snickers for they were waiting for Snape to destroy her, tear her into pieces and send her away with her tail between her legs like everyone else. The Gryffindors were all throwing warning glances at Danica, begging her to stop. Neville went pale.

"You need my permission for everything. Now I suggest you get to work before I take twenty points from Gryffindor," He snarled. Neville flinched and with his elbow, knocked over a bottle of liquid that began to dissolve into the stone floor. Snape rolled his eyes. "Twenty points from Danica's house for Neville being a clumsy oaf."

"Excuse me? You have no right to speak to him like that!" Danica's slammed her fist onto the table and stared Snape right in the eyes. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Only Snape's aggravated breathing could be heard escaping his mouth. "Now, Professor Snape, I expect you to treat Neville as an equal to your _prized_ Slytherin students. He doesn't deserve your cold criticism."

"Thirty points from Gryffindor," Snape growled in a low voice, not taking his eyes off of Danica. She smiled, cruelly and determined. Everyone started groaning and urging for Danica to stop. Harry nudged her but she shook him off.

"And Hermione doesn't deserve to be nagged for being smart," she added.

"Forty points from Gryffindor," Snape continued.

"You. Don't. Scare. Me." Danica leaned over her desk so her face was close to Snape's. Her fists were clenched, her eyes narrowed at Snape with viciousness.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape bellowed.

"Danica, stop!" Seamus shouted across the room. The others joined him.

"Leave her be, Mr. Finnigan. If she wants attention, she'll get it. Detention." Snape smiled a victorious smile, thinking he finally won. Every single person in that room would've shut up and refrained from talking for the entire period. But not Danica.

"Make it two."

"She's bloody mad!" Ron loudly whispered to Harry who could only stare at her. Not even he could've had the gall to do that.

Snape's impatience was long gone and he dangerously stepped closer to Danica. She looked up at him, her brave expression still clear as the sky across her face. "Make it a whole week. Now get out of my classroom before I let your-" Snape whispered in a low tone so that only Harry could hear. "werewolf know how you are behaving."

Harry saw Danica go rigid. Her mouth turned down into a frown. But her eyes did not lost the fire that burned within them. She grabbed her bag, slide a forearm across the table, knocking everything into her cauldron and headed for the door, her shoulder brushing Snape's sleeve as she passed.

"Don't forget your detentions, Ms. Lorenzo," Snape called as she opened the dungeon door, fresh air seeping into the room for only a second.

"Don't forget to wash your hair, Professor Snape."And with that she slammed the door shut and left.


	4. Filthy HalfBreeds

Hogwarts buzzed over the next few days. The 5th year girl who had indeed challenged Snape was the talk of the school. Only a pair of people would likely be able to do something like that and that was the twins. And excitement could only fuel their improving outlook on school as they welcomed the new trouble maker with open arms.

Everywhere Danica went people pointed and whispered with brilliant smiles on their faces. Except for the Slytherins who developed a distaste for her almost as bitter as they had for Harrry. They didn't think her stunt with Snape was so impressive. And even though watching Danica enjoy every second of fame sickened him because she was assigned a mission, he couldn't help but to be slightly relieved. For once, since he arrived in the wizarding world, the spotlight wasn't always on him. Hardly anyone threw him questionable looks or whispered behind his back these days. And Harry would be a liar if he didn't admit he was glad someone else stood in the center stage he desperately wanted to escape from.

Ron turned around as he heard a shriek of laughter bursting into the lit corridors with students bustling to get to class. He gritted his teeth as his head whipped back around to see Danica perched on Fred's back as he raced through a parted path the first years made. Her shadow flitted across the walls and Harry smiled, only slightly, as she yelled at the Slytherins to move or Fred would run over them. And just as quick as they came Danica and Fred disappeared around the corner and their distant yells of fun died down.

"Those three are inseparable," said Hermione. She tucked a piece of curly hair behind her ear and clutched her books tighter to her chest.

"Trouble makers always find each other," Harry muttered as he pulled his robes tighter around him. The chilly air was surprising considering how early it was in the semester. He looked up at the gray sky and a few droplets of refreshing rain dripped onto his forehead.

Parvarti came up behind them, matching her stride with theirs. "I personally think she has a fancy for George." Her eyes gleamed brightly hoping one of her classmates would answer her accusation.

"I've thought she was more attached to Fred," Ron whispered in a glum voice. Hermione held back a smile.

"Well, she better make up her mind. Almost the entire 5th year class is after her attention. I already know for a fact that Seamus scribbles her name on his notes during classes," Parvarti added as she grinned and pushed past them to join her twin.

Harry watched her walk away and in a low voice said,

"Have any of you head from the Order? I haven't got a single letter from Sirius yet."

"Harry, it's only a few days into term," Hermione mumbled as her eyes scanned over the pages of her crinkled book after sitting down on a stone bench in the square courtyard. Harry cringed as Ron stepped on his foot.

"Besides, Danica would be the first to know if anything urgent came up," Ron said as he ran a hand through his tousled red hair.

"If so, I just hope she even remembers to tell us," Harry muttered with a frown on his face.

Danica took her seat next to Harry as she strode into Defense Against the Dark Arts. The room was extraordinarily…safe. It was a very professional, ordinary classroom. All except for the toad-faced, pink figure standing at the front of the room. Danica grinned at the thought of a pale and thin Remus standing there, a smile on his lips. She imagined the room covered with brilliant creatures, posters of tips about The Dark Arts, cluttered countertops and antique knick-knacks_._

Harry called her back from her daydream as he poked her in the shoulder. She looked at him and Harry was startled. He found her gray eyes a little more watery than usual. He opened his mouth to speak but she just smiled.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I was just wondering how detention was," Harry said half interested. The other half was wondering why Danica looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, it was rather fun. Spent a week cleaning the castle with Filch as he bitterly cursed about how ungrateful and spoiled we are," she sarcastically sneered. He smiled at her and all annoyance of her slipped slowly away.

"I heard that you-"Harry started but was cut off as the pink fluff ball cleared her throat. They turned their attention to her and Harry fought back a laugh as Danica looked revolted at the professor's rose colored cardigan. She flipped her black hair, currently with red tips, and grinned at Harry. Then she spoke and Harry almost puked at how girlish her voice was. Both him and Danica held in laughter. She kicked him under the table and let out an exasperated breath.

She may be conceited. She may be spoiled. She may be attention craving, flirtatious, and envious. But Danica wasn't all that bad.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts!" she exclaimed. Hermione threw a sideways glance at Ron who shrugged. "I am Professor Umbridge. And I am so delighted to see all of your young and happy faces." She brought her hands to her toad-like face and gave a giggle. Nobody looked the least bit happy.

"Let's get started, shall we?" She flicked her wand and books began to neatly slip onto desks. "No wands, please." There was a murmur of disbelief. No wands?

"But ma'am, we will be using spells won't we?" Hermione asked, her chocolate brown eyes widened. The toad face narrowed her beady black eyes and made a sour face.

"Why would we need to use wands? That's absurd. We wouldn't want our young minds being poisoned at the thought that they will ever have to use these spells." She smiled. It was a very weird looking smile. She just looked like she was baring her teeth.

"How are we supposed to pass our O.W.L's? We'll fail right on the spot," Dean interrupted.

"Students will raise their hands in my class," she snapped and Neville flinched. Harry's hand shot in the air. Danica took in a sharp breath and reached for his arm but he blurted out,

"What about Lord Voldermort?" The room grew tense. The air became suffocating as Danica took in all the strained looks on her classmates faces. Her finger twitched as the silence stretched on. Professor Umbridge's face grew red. Danica swore she saw steam coming out of her ears.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been gone for 14 years, Mr. Potter. I'm sure you would remember that." Her tone made Danica narrow her eyes at Umbridge and she almost growled under her breath.

"But he returned last year when I competed in the Triwizard Tournament." Harry's hands were balled into fists. His eyes churned in a dangerous way and his fingers seemed to be shaking. Danica saw his expression as clear as the sky on a summer day. And if she looked hard enough, she could see the pain creep onto his face he relived Cedric Diggory's death behind the privacy of his mind.

"That. Is. A. Lie." She gritted her teeth and looked desperately around for support. Nobody said a word.

"So, Cedric Diggory died for no apparent reason. A perfectly healthy boy with a promising future dropped dead?" Harry's voice rose and the room, if possible, grew even tenser. His fingernails were digging into his palms. The Wizarding world was calling him a liar. They dared say that he was making up Voldermort's return. He was possibly alone in this world of his. No one believed him. No one cared.

"Harry isn't a liar, Professor Umbridge. You are." Danica rose from her chair and some of the Gryffindors groaned and begged for her to sit. Others smiled, urging her to go on. The Slytherins scowled in their side of the room. Danica only had eyes for Umbridge who gave an edgy smile that sent chills up Ron's spine.

"Well, if it isn't . Had enough detention for this week?" The Slytherins sniggered loudly. Danica only smiled again. Her dazzling white teeth shined brightly but her eyes, her light pools of never-ending gray, were lit in an alluring way.

"You think this Potter boy is telling the truth?"

"Yes."

"You are a liar as well." Professor Umbridge stamped up the isle to Danica and Harry's desk. Her breathing was heavy and angry. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line. "You have been improperly informed. The Dark Lord is not back."

"Says the one who is going to teach 5th years 1st year Defense Against the Dark Arts. You might as well kill us now!" Danica shouted.

"We are trying to prepare you for the world. There is no need, however, to use these spells. Your previous teachers have been inadequate."

"Professor Lupin was the best one we had," Ron said bravely. Hermione nodded her head. So did most of the Gryffindor. The Slytherins just hissed.

"Oh yes. A filthy half-breed is most suitable to teach you."

Harry, Ron and Hermione immediately looked at Danica. Harry's heart skipped a beat and anger swelled up inside of him. Ron was already at his feet. Hermione, her jaw dropped, gasped as Danica threw her books to the floor with a loud _crash. _Her tangle of black hair whipped around angrily as she faced Professor Umbridge. Her eyes almost turned dark enough to be black. Anger coursed through her blood. Her veins were on fire and her head was pounding as her chest urged her to let out a shriek.

"Detention, Ms. Lorenzo!" bellowed Umbridge. Danica didn't even seem to register the words.

"How dare you! How DARE you insult someone you don't know! You foul woman, how could you judge someone for being forced into something as horrible as a werewolf? He did not choose that life. Nor does he want it now. You don't know the pain, the suffering a werewolf must go through. Especially one who has been shunned almost his entire life."

"You stick up for this man as if you know him." Professor Umbridge had a slight look of revolt on her face.

"An old family friend," Danica muttered through grit teeth.

"Well, . I believe it be best for you to surround yourself with better company. Or all this popularity will soon disappear." Her gruesome smile grew. Danica almost leaped over her desk but Harry caught her about the waist and sat her down in her seat with a loud thud. She sat in her chair, never taking her eyes off of Umbridge. Harry then piped in as he caught a glimpse of Danica reaching inside her robes,

"Voldermort has returned. And if we are not prepared for what is to come most of us won't live to tell the tale of what a barking Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we had." Gryffindors nodded in agreement, the courage of Godric allowing them to stand with Harry on this. Ms. Toad-face looked as if she was about to stupefy them all.

"Detention, . Along with Ms. Lorenzo, you report to my office tonight. No exceptions." She turned her back to the chalkboard, her shoulders heaving as she took in shuddering breaths.

"Wouldn't dream of it," mumbled Harry.

Everyone else went straight to work. The room seemed less tense but the silence still lingered. And when Harry looked over at Danica he saw a splatter of liquid fall onto her parchment. Frightened, he looked at her face. A small stream of sparkling tears snaked down her cheek, leaving a trail of black make-up on that pale face. And that second tear splashed onto a tattered photograph. A photograph that Danica held in shaky hands. A photograph of Remus J. Lupin.


	5. Morning's Moonlight

The world went cold. With numb fingers she gripped his coat tightly under her palms as she kept herself pressed firmly to his back. She felt the slow, sad beating of his heart from inside his chest. And with tears streaming down her pale face she whispered to the air smothered in farewell,

"Don't leave me. Please…Don't go" Her head spun around quickly, her stomach churning dangerously and the cold feeling slipping up her spine was uncomfortable and paining her. The tears kept spilling out from her gray eyes. If he left, if he took a step out that door, she could almost guarantee she would never see him again. And if that happened, her entire world, her entire being would collapse and shatter, waiting on the wind to blow it far away. She sobbed loudly, the pleading in her voice growing panicky. Her voice barely audible as it cracked said shakily, "Remus, don't go. Please. Don't leave me here!"

He let out a quivering sigh and pried her away from him, finger by finger. His stomach clenched and he bit his lip, tears gathering in his blue eyes. The lines on his drawn face seemed even more define. And like hers, his world was turning into a grey storm that felt as if it would never pass.

"Take care of yourself." Remus whispered through grit teeth, afraid to let her hear the break in his voice. With that, he took a large step forward to avoid her catching him. He swiftly reached for the doorknob and as if it was a million years later, he turned it and walked out the door, leaving Danica in the middle of the floor, alone and afraid. Danica could only watch, only see from behind unbreakable glass as he left. And just like that, her world crashed and burned.

********

Danica awoke with a start. She sat upright, the breath leaving her lips in sharp, quick gasps. The shirt on her back stuck to her with sweat and the tears rolled down her cheeks. Clutching the sheets to her tightly, she listened. The dark did not stir. Nor did any of her classmates. There wasn't a sound. Only the filling and emptying of her lungs made the slightest noise. No one heard her whimper. No one heard her cry. And with much luck, no one heard her whisper his name, pleading with him to not leave her alone. Not a soul heard Danica remember the most painful memory of her life.

The next morning, the great hall was filled with sleepy students ready to eat and start their day. Ron slumped some eggs and toast on his plate while Hermione's eyes scanned over an incredibly thick book. The twins spoke quietly amongst themselves, their gazes lingering towards the door every few seconds. Down the table, Seamus asked if anyone had seen Danica. Harry did. Harry saw Danica in his dreams. He saw her with tears slithering down her cheeks, leaving a trail of black mascara down her pale cheeks.

"Oi, where is sleeping beauty?" asked Ron, a mouthful of toast. Hermione shrugged, not taking her eyes off her book.

"I tried to wake her. She didn't even stir. I heard her tossing and turning. Nightmares, I suppose."

Harry didn't have pleasant dreams either. His "guardian" was crying in his dreams. The girl who he knew to be strong and courageous cried consistently, with a look in her eyes that made even him want to cry a tear or two.

"You alright, mate?" Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry who seemed to turn a little green.

"Fine. Didn't sleep much either." He mumbled, moving some potatoes around his plate with the silver fork.

Just then Danica arrived. The tips of her hair were sporting a lime green color. Dark circles could be seen under her gray eyes that drooped sleepily. Her feet dragged across the floor as she held the strap of her backpack on one shoulder.

"Good morning, sunshine," the twins said together. She gave them a weak smile and slumped down between them, tossing her back under the bench. Ron scooted the plate with some bacon to her but she waved her hand and shook her head.

"Not hungry," she whispered quietly and rested her head against Fred's shoulder. George tossed a jealous look to his twin who winked over Danica's head. "Just tired."

"Bad dreams?" Harry asked, the curiosity in him burning. Danica looked up at him, a little surprised. The tired look, for only a second, retreated from her eyes and they displayed disbelief. But that soon disappeared and was replaced once again by the fatigue. She nodded her head.

The great hall gave her a headache. The clanking of silverware against plates, the gulping of pumpkin juice, the loud morning chatter filled her ears and put pressure in her forehead. She made a face and buried her head deeper in Fred's shoulder.

The table went on with its routine. They talked and giggled, bickered and ate. Hermione looked at Ron in disgust at how much food he was shoving in his mouth at one time. The slytherins kept peeping over their shoulders to get a glimpse of Harry. Fred and Danica spoke softly amongst themselves, the grin never leaving his face. Typical morning.

But not for Harry. He watched. He watched Danica. He saw her eyes drift up to meet Fred's every few seconds, a smile playing on her lips as their gazes met. From what he could see of Fred's leg, he knew that his and Danica's hand were intertwined, resting on his thigh. His gut clenched. Harry witnessed her eyes dart up every few moments, her other fingers tapping to their own rhythm on the table like she did when she was flushed with nervousness. His eyes drifted to the ends of her hair which were the color of fresh limes. The lip ring on the left side of her mouth pushed outwards as she bit her lip, giving her the pouting look everyone adored. The dark circles under her eyes looked full and scarring, as if they would never fade. But the happiness in her gray eyes as Fred kissed her cheek and left made his heart warm and drop into his stomach. Jealousy. He was overcome by it.

The fluttering of wings filled the great hall. All grew silent so the flapping of feathers could be heard. Smiles appeared on people's happy faces. Others had frowns tugging at the corner of their mouths. The screeching of owls filled their ears and the talking started up again as the _swish _and _clunk _of letters and packages echoed off the walls. Harry looked up, hope in his heart. Owls were swarming the morning lit ceiling. But his owl, Hedwig, was nowhere in sight.

He looked back down on his plate, not a single morsel of food touched, and sighed. Today was just not his day. George yelped slightly as a letter with something obviously in it hit him in the head. Danica giggled and Ron pointed his fork at George and laughed. Harry gave a small smile. But it vanished as Harry saw the slanted handwriting on the front.

"That's for me," said Harry. He stood and held his hand out for it. George looked at it and shrugged, handing it over. Danica's eyes never left the white envelope. Harry tore it open, the hope he once had burning again as he recognized the messy handwriting. Sirius finally sent him a letter. For awhile, Harry began to think he forgot. He loved his godfather. More than any other person in the world. Well, besides Ron and Hermione. But Sirius Black, the wanted man, was the closest person to family he has.

Scanning the letter, the smile on his lips quickly vanished. The sick and queasy feeling in his stomach returned. He shook his head, unable to believe what his brain just registered as a letter from Sirius.

"Harry, what is it? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, the worry in her voice clearly heard. Danica rose to her feet, reaching for the letter. He handed it over.

Everything happened in a flash of motion. Danica bolted from the bench, pushing off with her arms, slinging the pack over her shoulders. Shaking the hair out of her eyes, she took off running down the aisle, making her way towards the door. Determination and something he had never seen before settled into her eyes. Fear. George called after her but she did not turn. She did not even seem to hear him. All that mattered was the crumbled letter in her hand. And if anyone looked hard enough, they could see scribbled red letters carved into her skin. The color on the back of her hand looked raw and hurt, almost as if she ran a knife over it. For unlike Harry, Danica wrote her line 10 times in Umbridge's detention. She wasn't told to write it that many times.

"What happened? What is it? Harry, will you speak to us!" Hermione whispered in a fierce voice. He looked at her and as if his lips were numb, he said with a voice drained of any emotion,

"The Ministry of Magic has issued a warrant for Professor Lupin's arrest,"

Hermione burst into the girl's dormitory. Danica leaned over her suitcase, shoving clothes and shoes inside it. The vicious look in her eyes returned as she grabbed her wand and shoved it in the pocket of her jeans. Her robes were gone.

"You can't leave the castle! You'll get expelled!" Hermione's mouth gaped open as Danica shut her case and dropped it onto the floor.

"I don't even belong here, Granger. What does it matter?" Danica said in a low voice, zipping up the front of her zebra striped hoodie, her eyes staring out the window.

"You're here to protect, Harry. You can't just run off like this." Hermione took a few steps forward, grabbing Danica's wrist. Spinning her around, Hermione almost flinched as she watched the angry expression seep into her face.

"I can. Remus needs me."

"Harry needs you, too" Hermione yanked Danica's wrist back as she tried to pull away.

"Oh, really? Half the time he won't even speak me to me. He'll be happy once I go. Besides, Remus needs me."

"He's a grown man. He can take of himself," Hermione said, irritation building up in her voice.

"I have always taken care of Remus!" Danica shouted, successfully pulling herself out of Hermione's grip. She grabbed the handle of her trunk and started towards the door, her black hair whipping around her face angrily.

Hermione blurted out. And the second she said it, she wished she didn't. Her lips felt on fire as if the words just burnt their way through her throat.

"What are you to Remus? I heard you…I heard you last night, calling out his name."

Danica stopped dead in her tracks. Her knuckles turned ghastly white as the grip on her handle tightened. Why? Why did she have to hear? So much for luck. She turned, her gray eyes piercing through Hermione. Taking a step, her bottom lip quivered. And for once, for the first time, Hermione saw Danica falter. The tough look was wiped clean off her face and replaced by a look of hopelessness. Her eyes looked pleading, as if begging Hermione to wake her up from this nightmare.

"Hermione…Lupin raised me."


	6. Promise

"Dumbledore, I need out." Danica paced. Her feet scuffed against the hard wood floor, the cold feeling she felt so long ago creeping back into her skin. Last night, she felt it strangle her. In her dream, he left. He left her alone. To fend for herself. Where Dumbledore could not see, she cringed inside herself.

"Did you know Harry has been having dreams?" Dumbledore, the wise man with a chest length of silver beard, leaned forward in his arm chair. He put his bony elbows on the desk, propping his head up in his palms. Danica stopped and turned her head to look at his sky blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Dreams?"

"Yes. Very frightening dreams. Every night he sees memories, slips, and slivers of the Dark Lord's mind. We believe he is connected to Harry." He spoke in a grave voice. Just low and dangerous enough to make Danica's heart beat sharply.

"Why wasn't I notified about this?" She stepped forward, her eyes narrowing at Dumbledore. Gripping the head of the chair on the opposite side of the Headmaster, she whispered, "Why wasn't I told?"

"Because you're too busy having fun. I watch you, Danica. Every day is a party. Every day is a popularity contest for you. And I understand that now you are dating Fred Weasley? I certainly don't want to ruin your good time," he chuckled lightly as his lips pressed into a smile.

"Are you saying I'm not doing my job correctly?"

"No. You aren't doing your job at all."

Danica stared. Her fingernails dug into the material of the plush chair and she cursed under her breath. He was right. She was too concerned about her new social life. The life she dreamt about as a child while she tagged along day after day with Remus. This life, this regular teenage life, was all she wanted. And Harry was taking it away.

"Danica, I know you are concerned about Lupin. But he is, I indeed suspect, perfectly fine. He has taken care of himself all these years. I'm sure he will have no trouble now." Dumbledore watched her. He saw the color retreat from her face and her eyes grow distant. The tips of her hair suddenly turned into a snow white shade.

"You need to worry about Harry."

"Harry? Harry? He doesn't speak to me. He doesn't even look at me! If something was wrong he should've to-"

"Told you? My dear child, now of all times he is more alone than ever. Can't you see it? The distance he has put between him and his friends? The way his eyes zone out into a place we could only dream of imagining? Danica you are horribly mistaken if you think he does all this on purpose." His voice grew sharp. Twirling his beard around his finger, he watched Danica begin to pace again.

"What should I do?"

"Stay here with him. Keep an eye out. And it wouldn't help to actually be his friend. Now is a time where he wants nothing more than to have company. He just doesn't know it yet."

She stared at the floor, her brain clicking and churning inside her skull. Friend? It'd be a long shot but she needed to do it. Remus wanted her to do this. Asked for this. Wouldn't it be wrong to not obey him?

"Danica-" she looked up at him, her gray eyes softer. "You can fix this. I trust in you." He smiled at her and all the tension in the room seemed to fade melt of her tired bones.

"Yes, Professor."

"Now, I suppose you'd like to see Remus. He's in Hogsmeade. I asked him to arrive shortly as to have a quick visit with you. Then he'll be off in hiding until I can do something about this horrid accusation against him." He wriggled his finger and a quill began to scribble furiously onto a piece of parchment. "Turning a child into a werewolf, preposterous. Here child. You're excused from class for the rest of the day. Go see Remus. Then come back and do your job. That simple."

Danica couldn't have gotten out the door faster. Hope, desire burned inside her. She was going to see Remus. Some part of her, a small, chiding part of her kept whispering in her head that he abandoned her once again. But not this time. This time, he was waiting for her.

"Take the other three with you, please!" Dumbledore cried after the already retreating figure of Danica Lorenzo.

Remus paced the length of his small cave hidden in the slope of a snow covered hill, a small fire flickering in the cool gray center of the floor. The warmth was barely enough to reach farther than his skin. He had little time to prepare for cold weather when Tonks arrived with the warning, fear in her eyes. Not even a suitcase with a change of clothes was in his possession. Rubbing his temples and sighing, he closed his eyes, trying to figure out why and how he even got in this mess. The child that Cornelius Fudge had been informed of, the child Remus had supposedly tried to change, could be Danica. But why? Why would someone try to frame this on him and Danica? It didn't make sense. Of course Lupin was never a crowd favorite because of his…condition. He would never, not in a million years, do unto a child what had been done to him. It was a curse, a horrible flaw that he has to live with for the rest of his days. Why in Merlin's Beard would he ever want this for a child? Nothing made sense. Nothing.

"Ron, if you step on my heel one more time I am going to smack you!" A voice shouted from the end of the cave. A voice that made his heart jump and the warmth suddenly race into his body all at once, the cold disappearing with the dark thoughts intruding into his mind. Footsteps sounded against the gray stone as they made their way deeper into the cave and he could still hear them mumbling under their breaths. He could see their shadows on the walls once they got close enough. Therefore, they saw his.

She saw his shadow on the wall, tall and lanky with his hands in his pockets. With the breath catching in her throat, she dropped the bags she had in her hands and immediately broke out into a run. Danica turned the corner, the tips of her hair flashing into a bright orange as she saw him there, smiling.

"Remus!" She shrieked, her voice echoing off the walls. He almost fell back as she slammed her body into his arms, holding him close, her feet unable to stay still like he knew they did when she was unbelievably happy. Lupin smiled softly, stroking her hair once before pulling her away with some effort.

"Hello, Danica." He said, looking down into her pale face and those gray eyes that he missed. She looked tired, worn out which is unlike her. She might be having a hard time adjusting. Her guardian's warrant for arrest probably isn't doing much.

The other three smiled and greeted Remus warmly as Danica momentarily stepped away to dig into the bags she tossed aside.

"How are you, Professor?" Hermione asked, leaning back against the cave wall.

"I've been better, Hermione. Been better. Gave me quite a shock when Tonks came barging into HQ this morning like a mad woman explaining that I was a wanted man."

"Why would that happen?" Harry asked, sitting down close to the fire for some more warmth. He felt cold all the time now. As if it would never leave since it was already been sunk into his bones.

"All I know is that Cornelius issued the warrant after believing for some strange reason that I tried to change a child into my kind."

"That's absolutely ridiculous." Hermione grunted in frustration, taking a seat next to Harry and beckoning Ron and Remus to do the same. They all sat around the fire, warming up to the flames as Danica rummaged through the bags nosily off to the side, muttering under her breath.

"I think so too." He sighed, leaning forward to look over at Danica. He chuckled slightly as she threw something and it bounced off the wall and hit her in the forehead. Harry followed his gaze and the imaginary light bulb in his head went off.

"They think you were trying to change Danica, didn't they?"

Ron and Hermione gasped and looked at Lupin who was nodding gravely. "Yes."

"I heard my name! Whatcha talking about me for?" Danica interrupted, plopping down next to Remus, and pouring him some fresh tea. She also placed a bag of sweets and other snacks into his lap. "There's a whole travel bag ready for you over there. I managed to pack it before we came."

"Yeah, took you about an hour once we got into town." Ron smirked.

"Well I knew he probably didn't have anything, I think logically Ron, unlike you." She gave her signature dazzling smile and instead of protesting, he just rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Danica. This was very thoughtful of you," Remus said as he sipped his tea, the warm liquid running down his throat.

"Meh, it's my job." She smiled happily.

"Where are you going next?" Harry asked blunty and suddenly which upset Danica. She wanted this time to be happy, even if it was just for awhile. And he had to go and ruin it. Pushing her lip ring out, she pouted slightly. Hermione noticed and refrained from saying something.

"I'll just be on the go, moving place to place for a few weeks until we get this mess sorted out. The Order will help of course. I just came here because I wanted to check you four. Harry, how have you been doing?" Remus asked, peering over his tea cup to look at him.

Harry lied. "I've been doing alright sir. Busy but I'm okay." He didn't want to worry Lupin with the dreams he's been having. Remus has enough on his mind as it is and he'll probably just think he's completely mental. But Harry was getting scared. Theses dreams were happening a lot more frequently and even more vivid each time. He wanted it all to just stop because he could actually feel the fear running through him as if he were actually there. Something was wrong. He, Ron and Hermione all knew it. But he, of course, was too stubborn to tell anyone about it. Even Danica who was supposed to be "protecting" him.

"That's wonderful. You need to be healthy. You're important to us all Harry." Harry cringed slightly. Lupin knew he was lying. "And Danica I hope you've been staying out of trouble."

"Danica staying out of trouble? Who ever heard of such a thing!" Ron exclaimed in a laugh. Danica narrowed her eyes at him and Ron's once loud laugh grew into a slightly audible chuckle until he was completely silent.

"Oh, really now? What kind of trouble?" Lupin turned his head to look at her and she instantly took a keen interest in her fingernails.

"She got a detention." Hermione said matter-of-factly. Danica growled and picked her hood up.

"Thanks a lot, Granger."

"Detention for what?" Remus tried hard to contain a smile.

"Defending the dignity and respect for werewolves in the pink, frilly, monster's class. That toad face. She's got it coming to her, I swear it!" Danica rushed the words out before she could catch herself and she shrinked back as Lupin noticed the back of her hand as she had her arms flailing about in frustration. He peered onto the back of her hand which was still rather red and raw where the lines had cut into her skin. And being Danica, she wrote them in several places numerous times so her skin looked almost mutilated.

"What is this?" Lupin demanded, shaking her wrist slightly, bringing her around to look at him in the eyes. She looked up, knowing she would be unable to fight him. She never could. A weakness for someone always did that to you.

"My punishment. It would've been less. But I was trying to prove my point. Harry has it too." Danica whispered in a soft voice, her eyes struggling to break free from Remus' gaze. He was angry at Umbridge.

"She's under employment of the Ministry. There's nothing we can do," Hermione interrupted. Lupin let go of Danica and she scooted closer to him when the others weren't watching. She wanted to let him know she was just fine and he didn't have to worry about her. But he was Remus. He worries about everything.

"They aren't teaching us what we need, Professor. They don't expect us to fight a war soon. Not teaching Hogwarts how to defend itself is going to get everybody killed." Harry's voice grew slightly angry and Remus looked over at him, his gaze now penetrating Harry. Slowly, Lupin nodded.

"I agree, Harry. Something must be done. They are ignorant. The Ministry of Magic will have to reveal to the rest of the world that Voldermort is indeed back. If not, our entire world will perish."

"Then we should do something! Harry, we could-"

"Start a club, an organization! An Order of our own. You and I could teach them how to fight. It's their only chance." Danica smirked slightly as Hermione fumed at Danica saying the idea first.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Remus said, patting Danica on the back affectionately. Her skin tingled at his touch and she could feel Harry's eyes on her.

_Don't worry, Harry. I'm going to look after you for now on. I promise._


	7. Bring your A game, Potter

Not only did Danica hear the painful sound of glass breaking and crashing to the floor in a noisy storm of crushed mirror. She felt it. There might've been pieces actually impaled in her back but she wasn't too sure. She lay face down on the ground in the dust and shards of broken glass. Growling under her breath, she heard the gasp and cries of all the others as she hit the wall and went tumbling down. Stupid gravity. Feeling the glass dig into her palms, she lifted herself off the ground, rotating her now sore shoulder back. Shaking the glittering pieces out of her hair, Danica checked her face for any damage. There was a single gash across her right cheek, the blood looking rich crimson against the paleness of her skin. She looked up and across the room.

"Neville-"

"I'm so sorry, Danica! I didn't think that was going to happen! Please forgive me. Just don't hurt me," Neville pleaded, already putting his wand away in his pocket in case he needed to run for it. Danica just held up a palm to silence him and dusted off her clothes, looking behind her to find her wand. Fred already had it and placed it gently in her fingers.

"You alright?" He asked, taking her chin and tilting it to look at the scratch on her cheek. She shook him off and nodded, smiling.

"I'm fine, Fred."

"Would you like me to slip some Puking Pastilles in his dinner tonight?" Fred offered with his Weasley smile. If there was any way that Fred could get back at someone for causing any kind of damage to his girl, it would be a prank. A prank far worse than Puking Pastilles. He just didn't want to tell her what he had in store.

"No, that will not be necessary," Danica said smiling and shooing him away to the crowd. He joined them a little hesitantly but she could hear small parts of his conversation with George. 5 galleons on how badly she was going to beat Neville. Silly boys. Neville wasn't the one going to get hurt.

Danica closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Even from across the Room of Requirement she could hear the sound of Neville hyperventilating and still murmuring apologies under his breath. She tried not to laugh. Instead she thought of memories…people…places that made her upset. She remembered Lupin leaving her alone. She remembered never being allowed to play with other young wizard girls around in the neighborhood because their mothers were scared of Remus, scared of her. The remembrance of lying on the chilled floor as a child in a ball, howling and crying as she watched the full moon rise into the sky.

She raised her wand and charged across the room, her lungs expanding and shrinking with air, her teeth bared as her feet pounded across the floor, reaching Neville at such a speed he would have to react quickly. And now. Danica heard the others beg and scream for her to stop but she ignored them. Dean moved in to grab her but she avoided him. Neville was shaking in fear, drawing his wand, looking to Harry for some sort of direction. Danica looked at Harry, looked him in the eyes. Harry nodded. Pushing Neville forward, he whispered in a low voice,

"Try again, Neville." He shook his head, breathing heavily and preparing for impact.

"Fight back, Neville! Fight back! _Glacius_!" Her wand emitted an icefall that fell to the floor and travelled with speed between Danica and Neville. Soon the ice would reach Neville and he would be incased in it, frozen down to his very bones. The cackle and hiss of the ice leaving her wand echoed across the room and the crowd standing behind her stared a little open jawed. "Fight me, Neville!"

"Stupefy!" His voice rang out through the room and once again, I was sent flying through the air, stunned, feeling as if I was suspended in a moment in time and everything around me was moving in slow motion, even gravity. That all ended when I hit the ground again, the air leaving my lungs suddenly. My wand landed a few inches from my fingers.

"Well done, Neville!" Danica heard Harry congratulate. Hopefully Hermione stopped her spell from freezing him. That would've been awkward. Sitting up with a strain of effort, Danica rested her elbows on her knees and pushed her hair back away from her eyes, taking in deep breaths. Fred came and sat next to her, patting her back.

"That was a nice thing you did for him. Until you almost locked him in a block of ice." Fred laughed and pulled her closer as she giggled and watched Harry trying to melt the ice off the floor. But the room was already melting it from underneath. Danica looked around the mirror covered hall, lined with the faces of some of her friends and acquaintances. They crowded around Neville and told him that he did a great job, finally, they all added mentally in their heads.

"Ice was the least painful thing I could think of for some reason."

"But you hate the cold." Fred swept some strands of black hair away from her face and then brushed her cheek.

"You're only doing that because Ron is watching from the mirror," Danica said smiling and peering at him from the corner of her eye. He just smiled his mischievous smile and shrugged his shoulders. Typical Weasley Twin behavior.

"Alright, everybody, that concludes today session! Everyone did wonderful today. Next time, if Danica and I believe you are ready, we will start to learn the Patronus Charm." There were a few hoots and hollers as many footsteps went up the stairs and checked the halls for Filch before leaving. Soon, the only ones left in the Room of Requirement were Danica, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Harry. Hermione nudged Ron in the ribcage, motioning with her eyes between Danica and Harry. He nodded.

"Oi, I'm starving. Let's go get supper, shall we?" Ron patted his brother's shoulder as he walked by; automatically signaling that Fred needed to go. Fred frowned but leaned over and kissed Danica's forehead tenderly before rising to his feet, still holding her hand gently.

"I'll see you later," he said softly, only letting go of her fingers when their arms couldn't reach far enough once he started walking away.

Then, there was only Danica and Harry. She approached him from behind as he stood stiffly, silently in front a three sided mirror with two pictures taped to it. One was of a group of people, crowding around each other to fit into the picture, smiling and laughing. If only the Order then knew what was to come. Maybe history could've changed its course. And if it did, everything would've turned out much differently. Would she have been born? Abandoned for Remus to raise? Would she have even met Harry Potter?

The other picture, a rather handsome boy with a dazzling smile posed in a Hufflepuff quidditch uniform. Cedric Diggory. Danica had indeed heard rumors about him. How Harry had supposedly killed him, how Voldermort came back and murdered him on the spot. Or he simply just died in the middle of the final stage of the Triwizard tournament. The one where the Dark Lord used the Killing Curse to end such a promising life was true. My stomach tightened. To witness such a thing, Danica couldn't even imagine. Harry has seen too much, known too much, been knocked down too many times.

"Hey, great lesson today, boss." Danica punched him lightly on the shoulder, smirking. Harry turned just enough so she could glimpse his face. He gave a weak attempt at a smile and turned his attention back to the pictures on the mirror. She followed his gaze to his parents who stood arms around each other, in the front. Remus stood off to the side with Sirius. They both looked so young then. Those smiles and wrinkle-free skin liberated of worries wouldn't last soon.

"You didn't do so badly yourself," Harry finally spoke. Danica hesitated, not quite sure what to say next. She was sort of bad at this stuff.

"They were a good-looking group back then, huh?" She said with a chuckle, her eyes still on Remus' healthier looking face.

"Yeah. I just wish they knew-"

"What was coming for them. I know. Sirius would be in prison for 13 years. Neville's parents tortured until driven mad." She saw Harry's skeptical look and she sighed. "I was told this a long time ago when I had found a picture just like this with Remus. I'm guessing Neville told you as well." Harry nodded. "Yeah, sad story. And your parents of course, I'm terribly sorry-"

"I know. Thank you." Harry said indifferently, shifting from one foot to the other. The conversation was getting a little too uncomfortable for him.

"Forgive me. I've pushed it a tad too much." Danica sat down on the floor, drawing her knees up to embrace them. Resting her chin on her knee caps, she looked into the mirror to see a pale girl with gray eyes staring back at her. The tips of her hair instantly changed to a shade of brown.

Harry sat down next to her, his eyes following the waterfall of black hair turn to brown at the tips. "Why does your hair do that?"

"What? Change colors?" Danica chuckled slightly. "It's a mood reader. Kind of like those mood rings muggles buy thinking they actually work."

"But they seem to change even when your mood hasn't."

"Not only do they change with my mood, but they also change with the mood of the people around me, the emotion in the atmosphere. But there is one person that I have a specific lock on their mood." She tried to hide her smile as to not give it away.

"Professor Lupin." Harry didn't even have to ask. He nodded his head, now able to show hints of a smile. But then it faded. He had been wondering about this since the day he met Danica. He was scared to ask, afraid that he was stumbling on a subject that was rather left untouched. Curiosity, however, got the best of him.

"If you don't mind me asking, Danica…how are you and Professor Lupin related?" he asked softly, watching her from the corner of his eye since she was watching him through the mirror. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening her shocking gray irises once again once the breath passed through her lips in an exhale.

"I was abandoned, left for dead only a few days after birth." Harry could see her fingers clutch at her robe, pained to say the words out loud. "My parents, who I don't know, didn't want me. So they left me to die out in the street rather than raise their own child." He could hear the heaviness in her voice, the dry, dull ache of reliving this again. Harry didn't know what it was like to be unwanted by his parents. He knew, all along, that his parents loved him, adored him. That's why his mother had given her life up. So that he would live. Danica's parents would rather her die.

"After being dumped in an alley-way where no one could hear me, see me, not even have the slightest knowledge a baby was lying in a dumpster, I slowly began to lose my only day's old life. But then by luck, by sheer-" she paused, her eyes lighting up with a light that warmed even his insides, "chance, Lupin found me barely alive. Then he took me home where he nurtured me back to health although he had absolutely no experience in child care." They both laughed, breaking the tension in the room.

"That's why he means so much to you." He watched her stare into the mirror, this time at herself. She looked into her eyes. Harry wondered what she saw. Did she see what he saw whenever he looked into those eyes? Did she see a past, dark and dreary, trying to be buried by the only known dirt that could have a chance of entombing memories, time, like he did? Did Danica Lorenzo know Harry could see through the mask she tried to hide behind?

"Yes. That's why."

The silence that fell between them was uncomfortable at first, causing each of them to pick at something as to show they had a reason to stay quiet. Danica chewed on the sleeve of her robe while Harry scratched at grass smudged at the bottom of his shoe. Slowly the absence of talk shifted into comfortable silence. They just sat there, paying attention to little things, or looking up every few moments or so to watch themselves in the mirror. Harry smiled when their eyes met through the reflection which made Danica laugh.

"Harry, I know I've been doing a crappy job of helping you. I've hardly even been a friend," she said softly, now refusing to look at him.

"I wouldn't say that."

"You know it's true." She turned to look at him, her eyes locking with his behind his glasses. "I've been too busy promoting a social life."

"I don't blame you. I'm actually a little grateful. For once not all the attention is on me." Harry chuckled slightly, finding himself unable to look away from her gray eyes.

"Nice to know I helped do something." Danica hugged her knees even tighter. "I'm going to do my job, Harry. The right way from now on. I promise you."

Their eyes stayed locked so then and there Harry knew one thing for sure. He could trust Danica.

Harry joined Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table just as Ron was reaching for some more food. Fred and George stopped in mid-conversation, Harry caught snips of it and didn't even want to think about what they had planned or who for. Piling some supper on his plate, he dug in.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked, picking at what little she had eaten, watching Harry.

"It went rather well I believe." He swallowed and looked towards the door to see Danica come down the aisle. Fred immediately removed the leg that had been propped up on the bench in order to save her a seat just in time as she sat down. Without even taking his eyes off George or stopping his mouth from running, Fred managed to pull Danica closer and kiss her hair. Ron made gagging noises. Then he howled in pain as Fred and Danica both kicked him from under the table. Trying to block her own giggles, Hermione hid behind an insanely huge book that Harry noticed she had been trying to finish for awhile now. Everything felt…normal. Except for Fred actually being mushy, Harry saw nothing wrong with this picture. He wished it could all stay like this. That he didn't have to go upstairs in the next few minutes and return to these frightening dreams.

"Harry, did you hear me?" George threw a chicken wing at Harry's head. He managed to duck but it hit a first year in the ear.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Danica and you should have a duel tomorrow." Fred and George said together in union. Their Weasley smiles gave away the fact that they already bet who was going to win. Odds were against him.

"That's not a fair match, mate." Ron wiped some chewed morsels that dangled from his chin. Hermione cringed.

"I agree." Hermione chimed in, finally putting her book down to jump into the conversation.

"What? Because Danica would beat Harry to a pulp?" Danica dug her elbow into Fred's side gently. He looked down at her and a silent conversation passed between them. He sighed and just rested his chin on the top of her head, waiting for Harry to make a decision.

"Considering she is the youngest member of the Order and practically liable to become an Aurora, Harry should be scared." Everyone at the table instantly told George to shut his mouth since other people had tuned into their conversation. And knowing their amount of luck, someone probably overheard Danica's secret. Hermione glared at George until he was forced to whistle and reach for another chicken wing as if no one was watching. Nice going, George.

"Fine. I'll fight Danica tomorrow," Harry finally said after the anticipation of an answer grew to an extreme. Danica smiled her radiant smile, the mischievous look that Fred adored so much lit behind her eyes.

"Bring your A game, Potter."


	8. Vanilla Ice Cream

All was quite in the stairwell. The dinner feast just ended and everybody had settled into their dormitories, lounging by the fire to let their food go down, drowning themselves in last minute knowledge before all the pop quizzes and tests tomorrow morning. All except Fred and Danica. They sat on the stairs, Fred's arm around Danica's waist. Pulling her closer, he smiled at her and brushed the hair out of her eyes. He hated when her mane was in her face. Fred could never see her eyes. He didn't want to admit it. Not even to him. But Danica was special, unbelievably special to him. No girl had ever made him smile like she did. He couldn't remember a single girl throughout his lifetime that would put up with all his jokes and pranks, let alone laugh at them. No one ever encouraged them to keep going when an experiment went wrong. Half the time everyone begged them to call the quits. But not Danica. She always told them to keep going, to keep trying. Fred felt as if he had known her for years, had looked into those gray eyes month after month, week after week. George was Fred's twin, his other half of course. Danica, however, filled a space that George could not. So Fred would be an outright fool to ever let her go.

Before he knew it, Fred was saying all of this out loud where she could hear. The signature Lorenzo smile was gone. On her beautiful lips was now a smile of gentleness, of sweet surrender. He looked down into her face, her eyes staring up at him as he saw the moon breaking through the clouds of a dark, stormy night so all the stars in the heavens could be seen. Danica gave a breathless chuckle, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Fred thought she couldn't get anymore adorable than she already was. Taking her chin tenderly in his fingers, he lifted up her face gently as he leaned down, touching his lips gently to hers.

He kissed her. Fred never kissed a girl like this before. It was always just snogging. When George, Fred and his friends would sit in the courtyard and watch the other girls walk away and they would argue amongst themselves over who would be the best at snogging. But Fred never just wanted to snog Danica. He wanted to kiss her. To hold her close and let her know that he thought she was beautiful. This was different. Much different than anything else he knew.

"Oi, get a room."

Immediately Fred and Danica pulled apart, clearing their throats. Danica tried to hide the blood rushing to her cheeks. Fred pretended not to notice. He made it obvious however, that he knew who called them out. Seamus hurried along inside the corridor, his eye shifting nervously from Fred to Danica. Silly boy. He knew better than to mess with one of the Twins. Or Danica. Hogwarts wasn't sure who to be more afraid of.

"I'm guessing we should get inside the Common Room," Danica suggested, standing to brush off her robes. She held out her hand.

Fred stared at it for a long time. He noticed that her right hand had a simple silver band with some engraving slumbering on her ring finger. Her left hand was bare.

"Fred?"

"Yeah, we should. Or Seamus will tell Head Boy that Fred Weasley and Danica Lorenzo were kissing in the stairwell and then wake up with painful rashes all over his body." He looked at Danica, locking eyes as he got up and took her hand. The grin on his face couldn't help but make her smile.

"A little overboard, love."

The hushing of voices and the staring as soon as the couple walked in stopped just recently. Everyone knew they were an item. The boys had to suck it up and live with the fact that Danica now took refuge in Fred's arms. It took awhile for the gossip and rumors to stop. Fred had a favorite. This summer, Fred and Danica were going to elope and not come back to school next year in order to start their lives together. He remembered spending a good 10 minutes laughing on the floor with Danica. It was ridiculous. He wouldn't elope with Danica. He would actually get down on one knee and ask her to marry him. And they would have a wedding that his mom dream- Whoa. Whoa there, Fred. Slow down the imagination train.

"Good-night, Fred," she said sweetly, tippy-toeing to reach up and kiss his cheek. Looking behind Fred's fire colored head; Danica could see Seamus sulking in the corner. She had to hold in a giggle.

"Good-night, Dani." Dani. He liked that. Sounded like the American name Danny, but he still liked it. An original nickname that only he could call her. Brilliant!

Danica giggled, obviously liking her newly found nickname, and headed up the stairs. She felt a good night's sleeping waiting for her in her warm bed. Hermione was probably already up there, reading. She never really was the shriek and share your feelings type but Danica had to tell someone what just happened between her and Fred. Hermione was the only girl she could trust.

Shutting the door gently behind her, she locked eyes with Hermione from across the room. The lamp on her nightstand warmly lit the room, strewing rays of light in pockets and corners so some visibility was available. Danica smiled. Hermione couldn't help but smile back as she guessed what news Danica could possibly have for her. Tonight is going to be a good night, Danica thought. She was wrong.

"_Lumos!_" Danica whispered loudly, running down the corridors to Dumbledore's office, her wand raised to create some light. The paintings grunted in protest but she just grunted back as she zoomed passed them, not caring that she forgot shoes. Hermione woke her up only moments before she left, telling her that Harry was in trouble. She threw on whatever she could find and raced down the stairwell, almost tripping and breaking a leg. Tonight, of all nights, something would happen.

Too distracted by her own thoughts, Danica couldn't register the fact that someone was right in her path until the last moment. She sidestepped just in time so only her shoulder slammed into the road block. He scoffed in disbelief.

"Excuse me, where do you think-" Snape, Danica realized, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back roughly. "you are going?"

"Harry needs me. In Dumbledore's. Now let go!" She shook her hand from Snape's grasp and took off again, leaving him standing there in the middle of the corridor, dumbstruck.

Bursting into Dumbledore's office was like barging into a hospital room where a family just learned their relative just died. In our case, he almost did.

"What it is it? What happened?" Danica asked, her eyes searching the room for Harry. The Weasley's, all of them, stood in one corner, oddly close. I creased my eyebrows together. Ron being here is understandable but the others? Hermione stood in the opposite corner, pacing with her fingernails in her mouth. Danica jogged over to her. Trying to catch her breath from the run and anxiety, she put a hand on the wall and looked at Hermione who had a grave expression on her face.

"Will someone tell me what happened?"

"Harry, he dreamt, I mean he saw-"

"Alert the Ministry of Magic. Arthur Weasley might be in grave danger."

"Yes Headmaster." A painting left to fulfill his duties.

"Tell them I'll be sending his children, all of them, to their home tonight."

"Yes Headmaster."

"I want Severus in here immediately. Someone find him."

"On my way, sir."

"LOOK AT ME!"

The entire room stopped. Danica even felt as if she stopped breathing. Dumbledore's face. It scared her. The look in his eyes made her believe that Dumbledore had somehow seen this before, seen the madness in Harry's green eyes with sweat glistening down his face and soaking his shirt. Harry looked like death. Or if he just saw one.

"Will someone please tell me what's happening to me?" Harry's voice sounded desperate. He was begging for help. This whole time, this entire semester that had already flown by, Harry silently screamed for help. But why wait till now?

"Harry will start his Occlumency tonight with Severus." Just as Dumbledore gave the order, the grease ball stalked into the room, his large nose in the air and his cold eyes staring at Harry that made Danica want to sock him in the face. Something changed however. Snape could see the insanity that was sparking behind those glasses; he could see Harry shaking from where he stood. Maybe now somebody would listen.

"It cannot wait." Snape exclaimed grabbing Harry by the shirt roughly; he dragged him out the door. Harry tried to protest but Severus only shushed him. Once again breaking out into a jog, Danica headed for the door, intent on keeping her promise to Harry. But Dumbledore stopped her.

"Danica you will be heading home with the Weasley's tonight."

"But what about Harry?"

"Harry will be joining you all shortly."

Danica looked up and over at Fred who tried to smile. But he just couldn't seem to be able to. That worried her.

"Professor, please, inform me about what happened." She went to stand next to Fred who eagerly took her hand, intertwining their fingers. He needed her. For once, Fred couldn't find the heart to be funny, to find a joke.

"Harry had another dream. But this one, we believe, was much more." Dumbledore began to pace in front of them, his hands clasped behind his back as his ocean eyes stared intently at the floor as if he were reading off a script. He looked older, worried. "Harry saw Arthur Weasley being brutally attacked inside the Ministry of Magic. It all seemed too real to be a dream. So Mr. Potter alerted us. And to Arthur's luck, Harry was right."

"Like he was telling the future?" Ginny piped in, trying to be seen from behind Ron.

"No," Danica interrupted once Albus opened his mouth to continue. "Harry is seeing things that somebody else wants him to see. Like a connection of some sort." Involuntarily, Danica squeezed Fred's hand in response to her prediction. Fear rose in her of what Dumbledore might say next. Fear that what she thought was the same as what he thinks. If so, then it must be true.

"That is correct, my dear. We believe Harry's mind is in direct connection with Lord Voldermort."

The air grew tense. Ginny went rigid from within Ron's shadow. Danica could even swear George growled beneath his breath. She was right. This is it; this is her chance to prove that this is exactly why she came here. To help, to guide, to protect. She figured Harry's strange dreams out on her own, on the spot. And with the Occlumency, he will train to build walls around his mind so that no one can get in and nothing can get out.

"Headmaster, I ask permission to stay behind and observe Harry's Occlumency." Fred shook his head, only slightly enough so she could tell that he didn't want her to stay. Going to the Burrow with Fred and his family sounded very appealing. But at the same time, she didn't want to be there when they saw their father. Danica wouldn't feel like she belonged there. More like she was intruding. Harry needed her. So did Fred. And Lupin. And Sirius. And Dumbledore. Suddenly Danica felt as if her head was about to explode.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Danica. Harry is in more than capable hands here. He will join you before you know it." Dumbledore smiled at her. Danica knew his game. She wasn't done playing.

"Sir, please. I made a promise. I have a duty. I believe my place is here with Harry while he undergoes these lessons." She found Dumbledore's gaze and she refused to let go. Danica wanted to show him that she meant business, that she wasn't going anywhere. But those starry blue eyes behind those half-moon spectacles told her otherwise. She was going. Whether she liked it or not.

"Go, Danica. You deserve a break. And I think Mr. Weasley would like your company on his journey home." With that, he smiled, sat behind his desk and went to work. As if nothing just happened. Danica kicked herself in her mind. She lost. Standing up to Professor Albus Dumbledore stood at nearly impossible. His word was law. End of story.

"Come on guys, let's head home."

Arriving at the Burrow was even worse than she had anticipated. Mrs. Weasley not only welcomed them home, she attacked them, bursting into tears every time she hugged a different one of her children. Ginny had to pry herself away by force so she could breathe again. Danica stood at the back of the pack, her suitcase in hand, shifting nervously from foot to foot as she started reaching the front of the greeting line. Would Mrs. Weasley treat her differently now that she was dating Fred? Would she be angry at Danica for acting so coldly towards Harry? What if she didn't want Fred dating Danica? What if she begged Fred to dump her because he was breaking his mom's little old heart? Danica was in a panic so she didn't notice when she got to the front of line until Fred had to let go of her hand to hug his mother. Talk about Kodak moments. Fred, who towered over his mother, held his mom close while she sobbed in his shirt. Her twin son stroked her hair lightly and said in a hushed tone that mother's could consider the antidote to anything,

"It's okay, mum. I got you."

Danica wiped a tear from her cheek, hoping it didn't leave a line of mascara down her face. Fred returned to her side and took her hand once more, leading Danica to his awaiting mother who stood, looking wide-eyed at the couple.

"I think she hates me now," Danica whispered to him, trying to make it look like she said nothing at all.

"No. She loves you even more than before." And like the magic words, Mrs. Weasley pulled Danica into a bear hug that crushed her. Dropping her suitcase, she held her hands up in the air, unsure of where to put them.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of my son and for being here for him while his father is-" Danica heard the crack in Mrs. Weasley's voice and immediately wrapped her arms around the mother. A mother's hug. She had never really had one before. It felt warm, loving. To have a woman embrace her as such was a completely new sensation. Danica never knew her mother. Or a mother for that matter. But Mrs. Weasley…she was the perfect first.

"No, no! You cheated!" Ron shouted over everyone else. Leaping to his feet, he pointed a finger at Danica, his face flushed scarlet with anger. "Danica, you cheated and you know it!"

"Ron, you're just a sore loser," Fred said, grinning. He reached for a homemade cookie. Danica opened her mouth. Rolling his eyes, he put the cookie in her mouth for her to take a bite. So she did.

"No, he's just angry-" Danica tried to swallow the cookie before continuing to talk. Didn't work out so well. "Because I beat him at Wizard's Chess. No cheating needed." Smiling the Lorenzo dazzler, she got up and headed to the kitchen. Fred leaned his head over the back of the couch, his head hanging upside down, watching her. His expression pleaded for her not to go and leave him with his mental siblings. Danica only laughed and pushed the door open to the Weasley family kitchen where she was welcomed by the smell of Christmas cooking and magic. A truly remarkable combination.

"Mrs. Weasley, would you like some help?" Danica called, trying to be louder than the shouting in the living room and the banging of pots and pans, boiling of soup and other dishes on the stove.

"Oh, no dear! I'm fine! You go along and have fun with the others. Fred is probably getting lonely by now." Mrs. Weasley smiled, swiping some stray hair away from her rosy cheeks.

"I think he can go some time without me." Danica chuckled. "Is Mr. Weasley asleep?"

"Oh yes. Surprising considering all the noise in this house!" A whisk and a spatula at that moment got into an argument over who was going into the sink first. The spatula decided to whack the whisk right off the counter. "Be nice or you're going back in the drawer!"

Danica laughed. Loudly and happily. This must be how Harry feels. To have a home that you wish, so much, desperately and constantly, that you were a part of. Being here, in a place where she was constantly being asked if she was hungry, if she was warm, if she wanted third helpings, made her feel as if she finally belonged somewhere besides the place she had always known. There was such thing as a happy family. She couldn't help but feel a part of it.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm going into town to buy presents. I'll be back soon. Tell Fred not to miss me too much." Danica was already out the door so she could barely hear Mrs. Weasley call to hurry and not to be late for dinner. She shuddered as she pulled out her wand. How many times did she wish she had a mother to tell her that when she went out to play with the friends she always wanted? It felt good to be wanted, to be loved. And even though she was already a few good meters from the house, she could feel the warmth radiating from the cozy home, just beckoning all who are welcome to come in. Apparating with a smile on her face, Danica realized how much of a hurry she was in. She wanted to be back by the time Remus came. And Danica had the perfect present in mind for him.

"Sirius." Harry said breathlessly as he saw his godfather standing in the doorway of the Weasley Family Dining Room, smiling. Realizing how much he missed the way Sirius' eyes crinkled when he smiled; Harry took one big stride and held his godfather close. Sirius closed his eyes, his arms wrapping around Harry in return.

"How have you been, my boy?" Sirius asked, his dark eyes taking in Harry's face, as if trying to memorize it once he pulled him away at arm's length. Patting his back and leading him into the kitchen, Sirius listened intently as Harry broadly explained how his semester had gone. He left out the parts that he knew would worry Sirius. Plus, he probably already knew. Seeing his godfather was the perfect medicine to the horrible feeling that he had felt chocking him for weeks now. Being able to see Sirius was always a perfect topping on his day.

"That toad-face? Can't stand her. Thinks she owns the place when she's nothing but a-"

"Pink fluff ball" Everyone who was within hearing distance said at the same time. Sirius couldn't help but smile. As every head in the house piled into the dining room for dinner, Sirius and Harry sat side by side. Hermione and Ginny sat at the other end of the table, the twins sat together on one side while Ron occupied the other seat next to Harry. Fred left the seat next to him empty. The one after that had Remus Lupin sitting in it.

"Where's Danica?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Fred who only shrugged.

"Molly, do you know where that trouble-maker child went?" Sirius asked from down the table. Harry grinned at him while Sirius winked at him from the corner of his eye. Lupin sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Now, Sirius. I don't go around calling Harry a trouble-maker child." Lupin said, smiling at Harry.

"Yes but Harry gets special treatment because he's my godson." Nudging Harry in the ribs with his elbow, Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. Harry had to suppress a laugh.

"Where is that girl? It's dinnertime already and Arthur is ready to come down!" Molly grew impatient, whipping her head around every few seconds when she thought she heard the door handle click.

Everyone had settled into their own conversations when they heard it. CRASH. The house shook in response and the sound of something very old and very fragile breaking rang through the dining room. Shrinking back in their chairs, all who watched could see the blood rush to Mrs. Weasley's face as she tried to contain the screaming that was being chained up inside.

"There's your trouble-maker child, Remus." Sirius said quietly so Molly couldn't hear. Like two best friends back at Hogwarts for the dinner feast, Lupin shot a shut-up-or-I'll-get-ugly-with-you look from across the table.

"I'm alright!" Danica called from inside the living room. The room soundly filled with the sound of everyone exhaling as Mrs. Weasley could catch the cadence commotion of Danica fixing whatever she broke. Before long, she burst into the dining room, her cheeks and nose red from the cold. Snowflakes still clung to her black hair and even to her eyelashes.

"Danica Lorenzo, why did you bring all that snow in here?" Mrs. Weasley shouted while Danica hurried back to take off her coat and shoes.

"I'm so sorry, I was in such a hurry to get back, I didn't think about apparating outside."

"You don't think about a lot of things," Hermione slyly said with a grin that Danica mockingly returned, tugging on a lock of her golden curly hair as she passed.

"Hello, Harry." She ruffled his hair before kissing Sirius on the cheek who simply melted. He thought of Danica as a niece. They all knew it. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Where's my kiss?" Fred asked as she sat down in her awaited spot. Danica rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss his cheek. But Fred, who sneakily turned his head, stole a kiss on the lips causing Mrs. Weasley to clear her throat and remind them to not show public affection at the dinner table. Danica turned as red as a tomato. Lupin watched her, a small smile on his pale and sickly face. Danica then turned to him and the red slipped back into her body where it belonged and she smiled at him, talking quietly to Remus who reminded her how much he disliked that ring in her lip. She simply rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Fred who sent a toy flying over his father's head who just rolled in. Danica held her breath. His face was purple, bruised, discolored in painful splotches across his face. Stitches lined the upper hand corner of his forehead and one eye remained closed. His lips were still swollen but he managed to smile at everyone. His gaze lingered a little longer on Fred and Danica which made her squirm in his chair. Fred patted her knee three times, telling her it was okay. She nodded and with effort, smiled back at Mr. Weasley. He really did almost die. Danica knew all her life what it was life to not know her father. But to lose him once you had him, that must've been pain she would never know. And hopefully would never know. From the corner of her eye, she watched Lupin have a silent conversation with Sirius. She hated when they did that.

"I want to make a toast!" Mr. Weasley said, more clearly than Danica thought possible. "To Mr. Harry Potter. If it weren't for him…I wouldn't be here. To Harry!"

"To Harry!" Everyone shouted and then drank from their glass. Sirius looked at Harry for a long time before sipping from his drink. James. Danica knew that's what he was thinking about. How proud James would be to see his son be a hero like this. And I could tell, just by glancing across the table at Harry who happened to look up at the same moment so we locked eyes, that Harry didn't think he was anything close to a hero.

"No, Fred and George both think that it's a brilliant idea to make a firecracker that eats you after you light it!" Lupin laughed loudly as Danica did a reenactment of something with large jaws crunching down on someone and screaming bloody murder.

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's a drop dead amazing idea! I'm just scared about being the first one to test it." Danica shuddered at the thought of her hair smelling like ashes for weeks. Running ahead of Lupin, the woods in the distance, just beyond the snow covered plains that surrounded the Burrow, slept silently as twilight broke unto the world. They took a walk; both of them decided the excitement in the house was a little too loud and cheery for their heads. Remus watched her jog ahead, a smile on her face as she twirled around trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. He remembers her doing this as a small child. Before she got that awful piercing in her lip. She had long hair, to her waist almost, and she wore dresses back then. She wore a blue one that day. Remus took her shopping for her Christmas present. He never knew what to buy her so he just took her along with him. She stopped just outside the toy store and looked up at the sky, her gray eyes matching perfectly. Sticking her tongue out, she caught a few and they melted right then and there. Lupin remembered later that night when he tucked her into bed, when he left her room, he heard her little voice say to no one in particular,

"I wish it would snow all year long. Because then the sky would never have to cry and make it rain. Or get angry and make it burning hot. It would just snow. And be perfect. Like vanilla ice cream."

Lupin watched her now, several years later, twirling in the snow with her tongue ready to catch. Her eye was growing out. She was getting taller too. But then Remus noticed the black high heeled boots. What happened to that little girl who only ever worried about ice cream, purple, and her Remus? Now she was dating Fred and if Remus wasn't mistaken, they would be getting married soon if they didn't slow down! Maybe he was just being paranoid, just being protective.

Danica jogged back to him, smiling, her nose already growing red. As they continued to walk along, she watched amusingly at how she could see their breath in the cold. Lupin couldn't help but smile.

"You're going to need a haircut soon." Remus said, tugging on the colored tips of her hair gently.

"You hate my hair like this."

"I don't hate it, Danica. It just…surprised me when I came back and you cut it all off." They had been over this time and time again and yet the girl never knew when to give it up. "What shocked me even more was when you put a piece of metal through your lip."

"It looked pretty cool to me so I thought I might as well try it." Danica grinned, knowing Remus was secretly cringing inside.

"The next thing I knew, you'll be telling me you have a tattoo!"

Danica grew silent and slowed her pace so she trailed behind him slightly, pulling up her hood. Lupin looked back sharply, his eyes narrowing at her. Stopping where he was and turning, he towered over Danica and looked down at her, his serious face definitely serious.

"Where is it?"

"I was just kidding, I haven't gotten one!" Danica held up her hands in innocence and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't scare me like that Danica Rae Lorenzo." Lupin scowled only for a moment until Danica's loud laughter made him smile.

"Come on, Remus. I wouldn't put you through that."

"Good."

"Not yet, anyway." She grinned at him, turning around to walk backwards, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets. Remus rolled his eyes, which he found he did often while she was around, and looked ahead at the sun laying the last bits of its rays to sleep so that the night may come.

"So what am I getting you for Christmas?" He asked, looking back to see the smoke still rising from the chimney at the Burrow.

"You still don't trust yourself getting me something?" Danica smiled.

Before he knew it, the words slipped out. He had been thinking them all day and had fought them back every time an opportunity came to say them. Remus knew they would hurt her. They would hurt him. But it was as if his tongue wanted to betray him, to cause him even more trouble than he already had. Slowly and sadly, he watched the smile fade from Danica's face as he said,

"I hardly trust myself just being around you, Danica."

It got quiet. Painfully quiet as Danica stopped walking backwards and he stopped walking forwards. He messed up, he knew it. But it was too late to take the words back. He already said them and they already stung her.

"You just can't let it go, can you?" She turned sharply on her heels, spewing a small spray of snow as she stormed off back towards the Burrow, a little faster than a comfortable pace for him.

"Danica, please. I didn't mean to say that." He reached for her arm but she knew him too well. She yanked it away when she heard the ruffle of his jacket, telling her that he was reaching.

"Yes you did."

"No, I did-"

She spun back around, her hair whipping around angrily. Her eyes shone brightly. The snow storm was approaching. "You always mean what you say. Because Remus Lupin is always right. Yes, we all know that you are almighty and full of wisdom and I'm a stupid child for not listening to you when you tell me that staying around you isn't safe."

"Because it isn't, Danica. I don't want to have to do what I did again."

"You act as if you're the number victim in this. I'm the one-" She was angry, agitated and most of all hurt that he would bring this up on Christmas of all days. On a day that she was supposed to spend with him not fighting. So she did what she knew would hurt him the most too. Danica unzipped her hoodie and shrugged it off, turning back around and lifting up her shirt far enough to show Remus the scars that lay imprinted in her skin as if they were birthmarks. Birthmarks that looked like the claw strikes of a werewolf. "who got scratched, scarred."

She put her shirt back down but he already had his eyes averted, looking towards the dark horizon so he didn't have to see again what he had done to her the night she followed him into the forest when the full moon was out and he ran out of Wolfbane.

"You think you're so big and smart, showing me your scars so you can act like a child and hurt the person who has hurt you. Sirius was wrong, Danica. You haven't grown up at all. You're still that same child that cut off her hair, pierced her lip all for the attention because I took a job FOR YOU."

"I didn't do it for that!"

"You can't lie to me, Danica. You wanted to hurt me, to make me feel like I missed something important so I would regret leaving you here. That's a child's move. And you're using it now."

"You left me here!" She took a step forward and jabbed her finger into his chest, looking up at him, straight in the eyes. "You just took off and left right after the accident. You know what I thought? That you didn't want me anymore! That you were tired of me and angry that I made the mistake of following you so you wanted to get as far away from me as possible!"

Remus just stared at her. His heart hurt and his bones felt more tired than they had in a long time. "Danica, how could you ever think that? I took that job because Dumbledore needed me. And I thought you would be a lot safer away from me than with me. I didn't want to hurt you again."

"But you did. You left. And that hurt more than any kind of werewolf claw."

She threw something on the ground where it sank into the snow. Danica turned and ran, as fast as she could, to the Burrow, hoping to find the comfort of Fred's arms once she got there. Because she didn't find any in Remus'.

Lupin sighed as he bent down to pick up what she had thrown. A golden pocket watch, cold to the touch, lay in his open palm. On the front in engravings that swirled around in the gold it said,

Remus J. Lupin

His heart sank even lower into his stomach as he opened the watch to find that it wasn't a watch at all. It was a clock, like the one in the Weasley house, that showed exactly where Danica was. The hand had a picture of her smiling and waving at him, her eyes bright and her smile even brighter. Above the hand in white bold letters it said "The Burrow". Remus sighed and closed the pocket watch. The back had another engraving in the same swirly lettering.

So you always know where your trouble-maker is

Danica Rae Lorenzo


	9. Merry Christmas

Lupin loomed over his cup of tea, the steam hitting his clammy face as he sat with Sirius at the Weasley dining room table, the present wrappings and ribbons still strewn over the surface, left over from all the kid's attacks on their gifts. Remus was certainly not in the mood to be cheerful.

"Sirius, please don't break that. Danica would have to kill you and Molly would then have to clean up the mess."

Sirius, who had been trying to forcefully move the hand with Danica's picture, put down the pocket watch that Danica had thrown at Lupin a few hours earlier and slid it across the table to Remus who stowed it safely away in his jacket pocket.

"She's a teenage girl, Remus. She's going to say and do things you'd rather her not say and do but you can't control that. You can't control that girl in general," Sirius said thoughtfully, twirling his gift from the rowdy girl in his hands. Danica thought it would be rather funny to get a dog collar with a tag that said Padfoot on it as his Christmas present.

Gloomily, Lupin looked up and over at Sirius and pointed at the strip of leather in his best friend's fingers.

"It's charmed to be a necklace when you're human and a collar when you're a dog."

"How does that girl afford all these gifts?" Mrs. Weasley asked, still cleaning the kitchen long after the Christmas feast was over, wiping her hands on the new brightly colored floral apron she received from Danica. That woman never seemed to stop.

"She's worked since she was about 11. She knew I could barely support the necessities for both of us so she helped out the best she could. All the clothes and shoes you see her wearing, that all comes from her own money." Remus sighed, leaning back in his chair. He couldn't count how many times he wished he could give her everything she wanted. The bags under his eyes looked even darker, as if shaded permanently onto his pale skin.

"I wish my kids would do that. Ha! That would be the day."

"But Remus also has to remember that Danica isn't biologically his child. It's good she's providing her own possessions."

Remus' eyes flickered up to glare coldly at Sirius who avoided the gaze by putting on the collar which instantly changed to a silver chain with dog tags. Clever girl.

"You aren't James and yet you treat Harry like your own. I've raised Danica since she was days old. I may as well be her father."

The room grew tensely quiet. Lupin looked up from staring intently at the table as he massaged his temples. Glancing from Mrs. Weasley to Sirius, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Do you know who her real parents are?" Molly asked in a hushed tone, looking around observantly to see if any of her kids were up and sneaking about. She hadn't heard a peep from George or Fred in the last hour. If luck stays on her side tonight, they'd be asleep and not plotting another prank.

Lupin sighed, putting his elbows on the table and his face in his palms. He shook his head. "No, I don't know who they are. I've tried searching for signs, rumors, anything for years. There's nothing."

Sirius fidgeted in his chair, trying to make his nervous moving unnoticeable. But nothing went by Remus without being noticed. When Molly left the room to go check on all the teenagers she hoped were sleeping upstairs, Lupin leaned over the table and shook Sirius, causing him to look him in the eyes.

"What do you know, Sirius? I know you know something."

Black just shook his head, as if trying to shake off such a silly idea. Leaning his chair back so the two front legs lifted off the ground to give him some room to check the door, Sirius cleared his throat. "She looks familiar. Her face does. If you look at her for a long time, she looks like somebody we know. I just can't place my finger on whom. Those eyes, Remus, I know I have seen them before. This old dog's mind just can't remember where."

Lupin turned it over in his mind. Sirius was right. He caught himself staring and staring at the girl and a strange feeling would wash over him, as if he had seen her somewhere else. But those eyes, Remus noticed it too, they looked strangely familiar. Nobody they knew personally had eyes like that. Remus would catch himself looking into those gray eyes and feel something tug at the pit of his stomach. But he was an old wolf; he couldn't quite remember where he had seen them before.

"No one ever told me raising a girl would be so hard," Remus said tiredly as Mrs. Weasley just walked back into the kitchen. She came back just in time to hear Lupin's last comment. Molly pretended to ignore him because it just so happens, she told him it would be hard. Very hard.

Later that night, when the entire house was asleep and the moon shone brightly through the windows, Danica lay awake on the cot she called her bed in Ginny's room. It must've been really late because Ginny, Hermione and Danica spent hours talking, gossiping and dishing on the boys. It was so much fun. Danica never had friends like this. Them and their mothers never wanted the girl being raised by a wolf to play with their precious angels. So Danica had to settle for her own imagination. And Remus.

Ugh. Her stomach clenched at the thought of him. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the recollection of what had happened a few hours ago. She didn't want to remember what his face looked like when she turned back around from showing him her scars. Maybe she was acting like a child.

Turning over the fifth time, she groaned. Danica couldn't sleep. She remembered nights, however, when she was little and she would break something or cause Remus to be upset with her, she would sit up in her room, unable to do anything until she was sure that Lupin wasn't angry at her. Danica would sometimes stay up all night, thinking that Remus was mad at her when in fact he wasn't even close to it.

Her thoughts wavered when she heard Hermione start to talk in her sleep. Hermione had a strange habit of quizzing herself on spells in her sleep. The secret to academic success? Personally, Danica thought she kept all that knowledge stored up in her hair. That would be incredibly useful when OWL's- oh god, OWL's! Danica hadn't even begun to prepare to take her examinations. She hadn't even had 5 full years of school! Maybe Dumbledore could get her out of taking them…Most likely not.

Stressing over her OWL's did not help her get any sleep. Sighing, Danica slid out of bed and into her monkey slippers. Quietly, as to not disturb Ginny or Hermione, Danica left the room, shutting the door gently behind her. The Weasley house being dark, quiet and seemingly empty felt unusual. Now, if she only knew where to go exactly. She didn't want to wake anyone up.

Tip-toeing up the creaking stairs proved a challenge for Danica. She had to move slow on one flight, step fast on another. All of this had been memorized during the summer when she had nothing to do but hang around with the twins. Ron was never home so she never met him till the Order meeting. Ginny, she liked her, but they were just too different. Ginny and Danica were friends, close even. But not as close as she was with the twins. But going about the house while it was shrouded in darkness wasn't as fun as running around, avoiding Mrs. Weasley after she caught up with what we were doing.

She got to the room that she desired. With the adjustment of her eyes, Danica could barely make out the sign on the door:

Danger! Keep Out!

Yup, she had the right room. The only question was how to get in. Yes, opening the door was the logical solution. But knowing the inhabitants, there were bound to be traps and alarms that could wake up the entire household. Cursing herself for leaving her wand in Ginny's room, Danica did the unthinkable. She opened the door. Taking a small step in, she shut her eyes, waiting for the sirens to sound and the flashing red lights to go off. A woken up Mrs. Weasley was not something she looked forward to. Already cringing, Danica shut the door behind her. She hadn't even prepared what to say if she got caught sneaking into the twin's room. It was a little late now because the sirens and lights were going to go off any second as she became suspended from the ceiling in a fishing net with some horrible magic charm waiting for her.

Tensing her whole body, she stepped further into the room. But the twin's security system never sounded. Opening one eye, she looked around at the dimly lit room. Yes, there was a net dangling from the ceiling. And yes, there were lights and speakers hanging in all corners of the room. However, nothing went off. George lay, sprawled out on his belly with an arm hanging off the edge as he snored softly into his pillow. Danica started to laugh only to be cut off by trying to contain a cry of pain when her knee crashed into the trunk at the foot of George's bed. Biting onto her lip, Danica made her way over to the bed on the other side of the room, trying not to step on test tubes, supplies and some odd green stuff Danica would rather not know about.

Her heart suddenly warmed inside her chest as she saw Fred sleeping soundly on his side. His wand slipped from his fingers slowly. Danica took it and put it on his nightstand where he could find it in the morning when the sun broke into their room to wake them. Carefully, hesitantly, Danica went over to the vacant side of the bed. She was going to turn and leave, to go back to Ginny's room right then and there, where she's supposed to be.

"Fred?" Danica whispered, trying not to alarm George. "Fred, love?"

"Mmmm?" he groaned in his slumber, turning over onto his back, his eyes fluttering open to look up at whoever was waking him up. Once he opened his warm chestnut eyes to stare into the shining gray moons of Danica's, he smiled. "Well, hello, love. I knew shutting off the security system was a good idea," he mumbled sleepily, stretching under the cozy blankets Mrs. Weasley probably made herself.

"So you knew," Danica lifted up the covers of Fred's bed and slipped in next to him, "That I would sneak in here."

Fred, who blushed as she curled up against his side, wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and smelled the coconut lime in her hair. "No I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep and would come to me eventually." He smiled from over the top of her head where she couldn't see as she rested her head under his chin. Danica chuckled, inching her body closer to his. He responded by tightening his grip around her.

Fred's heart was pounding in his chest. No girl had ever made him feel this way. Tingly. She made him feel tingly just by touching him. When her fingertips brushed over his skin, he got goose bumps like a giddy child with his first crush. When he saw her walking down those castle halls with those gorgeous eyes and beautiful pale face of an angel, his breath caught in his chest and he found himself unable to breathe. He couldn't figure it out. He liked this girl in his arms, lying in his bed. A lot. He practically adored her. But did she feel the same? Fred had always been one to laugh off pain, to put on a smile so nobody else would see what lay beneath the smile and the jokes. The only person who knew the Fred that nobody else saw was George. But he wanted Danica to see that too. This girl, drifting to sleep in his arms at this exact moment, meant so much to him he surprised himself. If she broke his heart, would he be able to laugh this one off?

"Are you asleep beautiful?" Fred prayed silently George was asleep and couldn't hear his twin brother.

"Do you want me to be asleep?" she asked, her voice getting thicker as her body finally began to feel tired.

"I just want you to be here with me," Fred whispered, kissing her hair.

"It's funny."

"What is, love?"

"How you act like a totally different person around me. As if you're trying to show me a side of you nobody else sees." Fred inhaled deeply, his heart fluttering wildly as the breath left his lips once again. How did she know? "I like it. Makes me feel close to you." He felt the last bit of effort to stay awake start to leave.

"Wait, don't fall asleep yet." He started to climb out of bed which caused Danica to become wide awake. She clung to him, locking her hands to make a ring around him, not about to let him leave. She moaned and protested, trying to keep him next to her. No leaving. She had enough of that today.

"I'm not going anywhere." Fred simply reached across with his long, gangly arms to the nightstand. Still mindful of George, he opened the first drawer with Fred's name carved into it. Shining his wand with the light at the end, he rummaged through what seemed like a bottomless oblivion. Pushing aside his broke experiments, prank notes and plans, Chocolate Frog boxes and old crumpled pictures, he finally found what he had been looking for.

He turned back to Danica, his hand behind his back. Sitting up in bed, the blankets wrapped around her with her gray eyes drooping sleepily, Danica tried to peer around Fred to see what he was hiding. Fred sat next to her, patting his leg once he sat criss-cross. She crawled into his lap, leaning back against him as he snaked his arms around her. Her skin felt cold. He rubbed his hands over his arms, warming her up. She smiled.

"Danica, you are beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her neck, Danica giggled.

"Why thank you."

Silence followed and Danica found herself running her thumb over his skin as she held his hand, her skin warming from his touch. Fred continued to nuzzle his lips against her neck.

"Danica, I have something for you." Before she could turn to look at him, Fred reached into his pocket. Danica felt her hand being caressed gently. Right when she was going to ask what he was doing, she looked down and saw it. A silver ring with a small flower with white gold petals was being slipped onto her finger.

Danica's heart stopped in her chest as she continued to look down at the beautiful piece of jewelry he just placed on her finger. This must've cost Fred all his savings.

"Merry Christmas," Fred whispered in her ear. She turned her head to look into his face, stare into his golden eyes. A tear slipped from her shining gray moons. Fred wiped it away from her cheek, concern on his young face. "You don't like it." A frown started tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"No, it's gorgeous, Fred. I love it." She smiled brightly, the room lighting up from the dark just because of her dazzling display of teeth. Taking Fred's face in her hands she leaned in and kissed him deeply, her lips moving with his fluidly. His heart beat started running at 100 miles an hour as he leaned back and she leaned forward into his kiss. He settled onto his back as she lay gently on him, feeling her hand with the newly placed ring run through his hair. His arms wrapped slowly around her waist as he kissed her deeper, feeling the shape of her lips match his. 'Perfect. She loves the ring and now…'

The moment only broke when George groaned in his sleep and turned over. Danica smiled against his lips, chuckling slightly as she continued to run her fingers through his Weasley hair. With her forehead against his, eyes closed, Fred started to fall asleep. He could feel her heartbeat, count each beat along with matching each breath with his. As she lay upon his chest, Fred realized something.

"Danica?" he called quietly, barely audible. She did not stir. Opening his eyes, he saw her radiant eyes were closed as she entered dream land. He smiled and stroked her hair, thinking how he couldn't wish for a better Christmas than having his girlfriend sleeping in his arms.

"I love you, Danica Rae Lorenzo."

And with that, Fred drifted into sleep himself, hoping that the beautiful creature in his arms would be there when he awakened.


	10. The Cracking of the Moon

Remus Lupin opened the door to the girl's room with as little sound as possible. Poking his head into the room which was much tidier than the boy's, he looked around for the black bed-head he had seen morning after morning since she was a small child. But she wasn't there. He shut the door just as soundlessly as when he opened it and went up a few flights of stairs. Mrs. Weasley said she caught Danica in the attic a few times when she wanted to get away from everyone. This was good because he needed to talk to her alone.

Remus hated this. In her lifetime, they went through this fighting constantly. Sometimes, she wouldn't speak to him for days. As she got older, she would right more often, more vicious, and for longer. And he hated it.

Lupin stopped at the twin's room to listen for any commotion he might hear that he should be concerned about. It wasn't uncommon for Molly to catch them up to something this early in the morning. He was about to press his ear to the door when Remus noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Curiosity prodding at his mind, he stood there for a long time, debating whether he should enter or not. Their door was always shut. Always. Curiosity won.

The door creaked when it swung open. Sunlight was seeping through the curtains, the darkness dissolving when the sun's rays hit it. George still slept, practically falling off his bed. Remus smiled. But instantly, that smile faded when he looked over at Fred's side of the room. He lay on his side, sleeping, curled around the small frame of Danica.

Anger boiled through his body and his hand curled into fists. The blood rushed to his face where he felt steam come out of his ears. 'Don't yell, you'll wake everyone up.' Remus gritted his teeth as Danica turned over, burying her face in Fred's shirt who tightened his arms around her. He was about to turn around and leave, disapparate, far away from here so he could explode. But then he saw it. The shining glint of sunshine on the silver ring resting gently on her left hand caught his eye. Remus Lupin could no longer contain his anger.

"DANICA RAE LORENZO!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, the breath leaving and entering his body in long, loud puffs. George fell off his bed, looking dazed as he sat up to see who was standing in the doorway. Fred immediately jumped out of bed, holding his hands in the air, stammering to find an explanation. Lupin, ignoring the mess on the floor and the twins, stormed into their room. Fred quickly moved aside, his hand reaching for his wand. He had never seen Remus like this mad. And to be honest, Fred was scared.

Lupin went over to Danica's side of the bed and almost yanked her out of it by the arm.

"Rem, I can explain!" Danica shouted, trailing behind him as he dragged downstairs by the wrist. The entire house was now awake and poking their heads out their door to see what all the commotion was about. "Remus, nothing happened! Please listen to me!" She tried to get him to stop and let her speak but he wouldn't. The patient, attentive Remus was long gone.

"What is going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concern on her face once she saw Remus dragging Danica into the living room who literally got thrown out of bed.

"Ask YOUR son," Remus barked, glaring daggers at Fred who was hurriedly climbing down the stairs. Harry came into the room from the kitchen, staring at Danica who was trying to squirm out of Lupin's grip. The cookie in his mouth didn't seem so appealing now. He totally missed something.

"Nothing happened, Remus! Stop jumping to conclusions!" Danica yelled over Mrs. Weasley's shouting at Fred who just started to shout back. Everyone started asking what happened all at once. George jumped into the screaming to defend his twin brother. The clock chimed as it hit 10 and Harry was pounding his fist against the door, trying to get someone's attention.

Remus paced in front of her, lecturing loudly, a look in his eyes that made Danica cringe.

"How could you? After all I've done for you and THIS is how you repay me? Sleeping in the arms of a boy at 15!" This was too much. Way too much.

After learning this behavior from Remus, when things got too loud, too exciting, too chaotic, Danica ran. With no shoes, no socks, or even a jacket, she ran out the front door and into the snow covered plains surrounding the Weasley house. Pain shot up her legs as the ice cold ground gave her no kindness as she ran barefoot across it. She needed to get away from here, get as far away from the Burrow as possible. The brisk morning air stung her face but she didn't care. She just ran.

"Danica! Get back here this instant!" she heard Remus shout. He was running after her. And pretty soon, he was going to catch up since he had the advantage of warm clothes and shoes. Danica heard him curse under his breath as his feet pounded into the snow. Running out into frozen liquid ice in sweat pants rolled up and tucked into cuffs at the knee with just an old Gryffindor t-shirt of Remus' was not smart. But she did it anyway.

Remus watched her run, his heart pounding in the cavity of his chest as he began to catch up. How? How could it all come to this? Before his eyes, as if he was looking into the mirror of Erised, he saw a little girl in a pink dress with red ribbons entangled in the long black braided hair that bounced as she rain to him in the spring time, out in the country side where they lived. The small child with the gray eyes came running to him, smiling. Crouching down, Lupin opened his arms, laughing as the girl jumped into his arms and held him close.

But now, she was running from him in the cold, winter air. She wanted to get so far away from him, she didn't even bother to put shoes on. Foolish child. Nearly tackling her into the snow, Remus grabbed her by the arm. She shouted in surprise and tried to break free from his hold.

"Danica enough! Stop this!" He held her in place as she leaned forward, trying to run.

"No!" She screamed, trying to pry his hand away with hers by force.

"I should be the angry one! Not you!"

"Nothing happened!" She looked back and up into his face, her teeth bared in agitation, her eyes cloudy, ready for a storm.

"So you just ended up in Fred's bed, is that it? Did you magically sleep WITH him too?" Lupin couldn't stop himself. He was beyond mad, beyond any point of calmness. And so was she.

"How dare you? I would never! Especially with George in the room! That's just sick, Remus!" Lupin had to act quickly as she managed to escape his grip. As she was about to take off again, he threw an arm around her waist, keeping her close, keeping her secure. He didn't want her to run anymore. She would face him. Whether she wanted to or not.

"He's a teenage boy and you're-" Lupin yelped in pain as Danica bit down onto his hand. "A teenage girl! Do the math, Danica."

"That's not what happened! I couldn't sleep so I went to go hang out with him and I fell asleep there! End. Of. Story." She started kicking, trying her hardest to get him to let go. Nothing was working.

"I don't believe that!"

"You're supposed to believe me!"

"Right, like how I should believe that this ring on your finger-" Remus moved swiftly, putting his hand over the one that was clawing at his sleeve. He took the ring right off her hand. "Isn't an engagement ring?"

"It's a Christmas present!" Danica growled, managing to throw him off. She wanted away from here, right now. Remus was angry, dangerously angry. She wanted to leave. He had no right to treat her like a child.

She reached into her pocket, groping for her wand. Only to end up empty-handed as she realized it's upstairs, in the Burrow, in Ginny's room. She cursed loudly. Danica turned, scratching herself accidentally as she roughly tossed some hair from her face so she could glare at Lupin who was approaching, just as viciously.

"I am not a child, Remus!"

"You're acting like one! Look at you! You're running away from me, in the snow, with no shoes or proper clothing! You forgot your wand too, didn't you? Yes, you're very responsible, Danica." Catching his breath, he watched as Danica flailed her arms in frustration, shrieking.

"Why is this big deal? We fell asleep together, nothing more!" She took a step forward, feeling small under his gaze. But she wasn't going to give in. Not this time.

"You're 15, Danica! You think you're mature enough for this but you're not!" He squeezed the ring in his fist, hoping that just by mere strength, he could shatter it into pieces. Foolish, ignorant child!

"I'm not MATURE enough? Who started to support the both of us at age 11? Who had to make sure there was food in the kitchen week after week because you were too sick to even get out of bed? I DID. I stayed by your bedside hour by hour after each and every transformation to make sure you were still breathing! I kept the house clean, took you to the hospital when you beat yourself to bad, I forced you to eat when you lay in your bed starving! I supported both of us, Remus. And you tell me, to my face, that I'm not mature enough to date?" She huffed, trying to suck in more oxygen to keep shouting. Her stomach flipped, her heart ached in her chest. She wanted him to go, to leave her alone. For once, she wanted to be without him.

Remus stood there in stunned silence. Ungrateful girl. Without him, she wouldn't even be alive. Without him, she wouldn't be one of the greatest witches of her age. Without him, she would've lost her sanity a long time ago.

He had tried his best, worked through sickness and pain to give her all that he could. No she couldn't have the nicest stuff growing up. Because of the opportunities that were available to a werewolf, hardly any, and his health, he always had a hard time with money. But she never cared. She was just happy with having him close, having him try. What happened to his Danica? This was all recent, this change in her. And he wanted to know what it was.

"I forbid you from dating Fred Weasley. No, I forbid you from dating in general." He narrowed his eyes, showcasing his authority to the girl who stared at him in open-mouthed shock. And as if he couldn't control his actions, as if he lost all rational thought over his consciousness over the fact that the teenager standing in front of him was no ordinary teenage girl, but practically his daughter. Remus drew his arm back and hurled the silver ring into the horizon where he watched it disappear into the snow, unable to be seen any longer.

He wouldn't have regretted it. But he did. He deeply, with all his being, wished he had never thrown that ring into the winter wonderland. His heart broke, cracked into pieces inside where it dropped into his stomach, crushed under the two ton presence of guilt sitting there. All the anger drained from him like the blood did from his face as he watched Danica choke back tears as she saw the ring vanish into the eternity of white. The sky suddenly seemed grayer and even though the full moon was merely three days ago, Remus felt as if it was going to be in just a few hours. He felt sick.

Trudging through the snow, she closed the distance between them and pushed Remus. He almost fell over. Not from her physical force. But from the words she spat into his face.

"I HATE YOU!" Her voice cracked in angry, desperate hurt. She continued to scream it, over and over again, her voice raising and breaking even more each time. When the tears started flowing, she kept pushing him, making him step back with each shove. "I hate you! How could you? I HATE YOU!"

Soon everyone was rushing out to them, trying to reach Danica and Remus before things got even uglier. Harry ran the fastest, sprinting ahead of everyone else. Danica was losing it, stepping into madness. Harry could see that in the way she kept pushing Professor Lupin, screaming in his face. The physical fight between them was nothing to Remus, Harry knew. The words she was spitting, shouting as her crazed eyes bore into his, was scarring him. Harry could tell from the way his body went rigid, his feet stepped back weakly with each shove as if they couldn't support him. And worst of all, Harry saw the blank expression slapped onto his face.

"HIT ME! Hit me, Remus! So you'll never have to see me again! So you can take off and leave me again!" Danica looked up into his apathetic face, the anger still ripping through her body, exploding from her mouth in words. "HIT ME!"

"Danica, enough!" Harry shouted, wrapping his arms around her, swinging her around like a rag doll away from Remus as she prepared to sock Lupin in the jaw who just watched, all light gone from his eyes.

"You're not even my father!"

"Danica, shut up!" Harry tried to calm her, to make her stop stabbing Remus with her words. But she couldn't stop. She let the words go, set them free and wild to trample over Lupin's already destroyed heart. This was not just a fight over Fred and a ring. This was going much deeper, travelling back in time, years and years ago. All her anger, all her pain was spilling out in this moment. And she couldn't stop it.

"I wish you never found me, Remus J. Lupin!"

And before anybody could see, before anyone's eyes could register the blur of red hair, flaring gold eyes and a floral apron, Danica's head whipped to the side as Mrs. Weasley slapped her across the face.

At first, Danica stared at Molly, ready to let the beast loose again once more. But with Harry's arms wrapped around her and the hurt look in a kind mother's eyes, Danica came back to her senses. The storm finally retreated into the blackest part of her mind where she locked it away. And just like that, in a split second, in a quick moment, Danica gave up and went limp in Harry's embrace.

"She's freezing. Let's get her inside."

Picking her up and off her feet, Harry slowly carried Danica back to the Burrow. Her head hung over his arm, her waterfall of black hair caked with snowflakes. And before she blacked out, before she succumbed to the void of her dreams, she looked back to where she was standing, hoping to see him there smiling as if none of this happened, as if it was all a dream.

But Remus Lupin was long gone, the traces of his disapparation shimmering in the air.

Then, everything went black.


	11. Daybreak's Sun

The rest of the holiday break went by fast. Hermione left for a few days to spend the remainder of their days off with her parents. The Burrow seemed broken, gloomy even whenever Danica entered the room. Harry hated how the others were treating her, as if she were some kind of disease. Everyone would be sitting around laughing and snacking on Mrs. Weasley specialties. But once she walked in, paler than before, the bright shine in her eyes gone, everyone got quiet. Only recently had Harry started saying hi once he saw her. On good days, she'd mutter a hello back and even look at him. However, on her worst days, she'd walk right by him like he was invisible. Or she wanted to be invisible.

When she woke up after the incident with Remus, tucked in numerous blankets with a cup of tea waiting for her, she looked up into Harry's face, questioning in her eyes. He didn't know where to begin, what to say or even how. He just nodded and then looked away, not having the heart to watch as she remembered what happened, what she said to Lupin. Mrs. Weasley shooed them all out, telling them to give her some room. Harry was the last to storm up the stairs so he heard the creak of the couch as Molly sat down and held the bawling teenager who whimpered Remus' name under her quivering breath.

No one had seen or heard from Remus in days. Several times, whoever was in the room had to stop her from disapparating to somewhere and anywhere. Danica was broken, trying to pick herself up off the floor and put herself back together again. They could all see it, the regret, and the shame in her eyes as she wandered about the house, trying to find something to do to keep her busy and her mind off Remus J. Lupin.

She hardly spoke anymore. The always laughing, smiling, wise-cracking Danica was gone. She reminded him of a ghost, a shell from which a lively spirit used to dwell. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, hurt like this. Harry felt something missing, something imbalanced in his life after Danica stopped talking to him. She only spoke to Mrs. Weasley, privately. Often, Harry would see Molly give her an affectionate pat on the back or a stroke of the hair whenever Danica stopped, frozen, as her mind travelled at Nimbus speed. Molly seemed to be the only one to understand her. Harry could understand. If only she spoke to him. Fred could barely get a few words out of her. Mostly, she would just want him to hold her, take walks with her. She didn't need a confidant with Fred. She needed somebody to remind her that she was wanted. Harry could make her feel like that.

The night before they were to head back to Hogwarts, Harry went downstairs to make sure Danica was in the house since she wasn't upstairs. He found himself doing this often, checking to see where Danica was and that she wasn't alone. Fred hardly left her side. But he still found himself searching for her every night before he went to sleep. There was nothing wrong with seeing that a friend was okay, right? Then why did he feel something twinge in his gut whenever he saw Fred kiss her forehead or stroke her hair when she looked at him with those eyes?

Shaking the thought off, he headed down the stairs. The closer he got to the kitchen, the clearer he could hear a familiar voice shouting just loud enough so it echoed through the room. Sirius, Harry realized as he pressed his ear to the door. Straining his hearing to do so, Harry could catch snips of Danica's newly found soft, meek voice trying to argue.

"I've been to see him, Danica. He hasn't left that house in days. And you expect me not to raise my voice. You destroyed him!"

"Sirius, I'm sorry. I didn't…I don't…I just-"

"Stop making excuses, Danica," Sirius barked. Harry knew, even though he was on the other side of the door that Danica cringed.

"I know what I said and I'm ashamed of it. I was out of line, Sirius, I know. But he had no right to treat me like a child."

"He has every right, Danica! That man, moping around in his house alone, raised you. And you threw that right back in his face."

Practically running, Harry went to the foot of the stairs to make it seem as if he just entered when Sirius came storming out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Harry. I was just-"

"Yelling at Danica?"

Sirius sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers as he closed his eyes.

"So you heard?"

"More than I wished."

"Sit down, Harry." Sirius motioned to the couch. Sinking into it when both of them sat down, Sirius crossed his legs and looked over at the curious Harry. "There's a lot you don't understand about Remus." A dark look crossed his face as years and years of memories flashed before his eyes.

"Remus found Danica just days after her birth in an abandoned alley. You know the basics. He's kind, loving, caring. He would never just leave a baby like that. So he took her. And where was the first place he went?"

"My mum and dad's." Harry's mind flashed to the picture of his parents twirling around in falling autumn leaves, smiling.

"Remus tried to get them to take Danica. But they already had you. Lily insisted Remus keep her and raise her. They promised to help. James and Lily loved the idea of their son growing up with their best friend's child. But then-" Sirius stopped, glancing at Harry who nodded, signaling that he understood. But then Voldermort killed his parents.

"Remus was then left alone to raise a child no one else knew about. Not even me since I was locked away. And Pettigrew," Harry tensed at the name, "disappeared. Once again, he was all alone. All except for-"

"Danica."

Sirius nodded. "That little girl became his entire world. She was, and still is, his reason to live. Danica is his daughter, Harry. Even though she is not of his flesh or his blood, she is his child. Danica saying what she said cut deeper than any physical wound. That girl is his life."

Harry stared intently at a spot on the floor. He understood Remus' side. But Danica's didn't fit. Harry wanted to know, to figure the girl all out. There was a piece missing to the puzzle. He wanted to find that piece.

The ride back to Hogwarts was a long one. Danica sat with Fred in George in their own cart with the 6th years while Harry, Ron and Hermione lounged about in their cart, eating almost the entire trolley as Hermione buried herself in a new book. Sometimes Harry really had to wonder where she kept all that information. Most of all, how she remembered all of that knowledge. Ron swallowed another few licorice wands and chocolate frogs while Harry only nibbled. His mind was all over the place. Remus, according to Sirius, has not left his house in days from the depression of Danica saying and doing what she did. The Order has definitely been working overtime and Harry would much rather be helping out them then going back to school. Facing that horrible woman made Harry sick to his stomach.

According to what Harry had learned from Sirius deeper into their conversation that night, Dolores Umbridge, his completely mad Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was the one who came up with the draft for the anti-werewolf legislation. If that monster of a woman had not done so, would life for Remus and Danica would've been different? Harry learned some of the dark details of Lupin and Danica's life.

Everything was fine, dandy even for Danica when she was too young to understand what her life really was. She was isolated from the rest of the wizarding world like Remus. Therefore, her only friend, the only other person in her life besides herself was Remus. That, in theory of Sirius, is what caused Danica and Lupin's incredible dependence on each other. Sirius explained that Lupin would tell him stories of how the child Danica would stay by the door at whoever's house she was sleeping at during Lupin's transformation and wait for him to return. Harry cringed as Sirius told him that Danica would scream and cry as the full moon rose into the sky, even at her young age, knowing that Remus was in some kind of pain. It was when Danica got older, did things get a lot worse.

"Harry, you alright, mate? You look sick again." Ron asked, already dozing off to sleep with a full belly. Harry watched his two best friends look him over with concern, Hermione more than Ron who closed her book and set it aside.

"Yeah, just thinking." He needed a cover and quick or else Hermione would start drilling him with questions. "We need to pick up Dumbledore's Army immediately from where we left off. The holidays were too long of a break. We have a lot to do."

"What about Danica?" Neville wondered, poking his head through the door, happening to hear the conversation as he passed, looking for a place to hide from the Slytherins.

"I can't teach without her. Of course she will be continuing as my assistant." Harry gave a reassuring smile to Longbottom who smiled back, a little more at ease now, and took off down the hall.

Hermione opened her neglected mountain of paper back up and dove back into the depths of her book. But only after she added in a low voice,

"You can't? Or you won't?"

Harry knew, then and there, Hermione had most of the puzzle figured out. The pieces of Danica's life came together in his best friend's head long before his. But for some reason, she chose not to tell. Did Danica tell Hermione herself? Or did his genius companion pick her brain until she got it all right?

Harry looked over at Ron who just shrugged, leaning over to clap his shoulder. Fighting the urge to speak out loud, Harry asked himself in the safety of his own mind, well for now, 'What are Fred and Danica doing?' as he twirled the silver ring that he rescued from the snow deep in his pocket.

"You have to mean it. Let the memory fill you up, take you to a higher place. This is how you fight dementors off. You repel them with what they want, happiness. Danica, if you please." In the Room of Requirement, Dumbledore's Army got together for the first time since the end of term. Luna, Neville, the Twins, Ginny, Dean and many more stood around, their wands out, ready to take on whatever Harry and Danica threw at them.

After giving Fred a small smile, Danica stepped away from Harry's side and to the opposite end of the room. The crowd split into two, one group on either side of Danica, lining the walls. Harry's heart sank the moment Danica walked in and she looked hollow, like the ghost he had seen at the Burrow. The whispers started and it panged Harry to hear them. But she didn't seem notice. Or pretended she didn't.

"Ready?"

"When you are." Danica took her wand out. She nodded at Harry once she took her stance. Harry almost had to catch his breath. She looked like a warrior princess, her wand held out in front of her, ready for battle as her body tensed and posed elegantly. He could believe it now. She was a great witch.

Harry pushed an ebony practice dummy onto the floor. It rolled over to her, speeding towards Danica at the actual speed of a dementor. Strings, with no masters but the room itself, lifted the dummy off the ground to send it flying at Danica. Fred tensed as Danica closed her eyes.

"Everybody watch…" Harry whispered, trying not to speak too loudly so he interrupted her concentration. And she was definitely in another world. The tips of her hair instantly turned a bright shade of yellow as the corner of her mouth twitched up, trying to smile. Harry grinned, hoping no one could see. Danica, the one they all knew and loved, was trying to reemerge as she thought of a memory that obviously had such an impact on her that it was breathtaking. Her shoulders pulled back, she lifted her head a little higher. And all at once, when the target was dangerously close to Danica, zooming at her at a speed that could possibly hurt her, Danica's shocking gray eyes opened, the light that warmed Harry's insides returned. The Lorenzo smile dashed across her face as she bellowed out into the room, her voice majestic and clear, a cadenced symphony to all who heard,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The tip of her wand lit up, the light brighter than _Lumos. _In the blink of an eye, the light weaved itself into silky ribbons, transforming into a figure, tall and fast, surrounding the dummy in a running circle, spinning it around until her Patronus pushed it back and away from Danica. The Patronus ran head first into the figure and the light burst like the crashing of waves on rock and sent the dummy into the mirror behind them all where it cracked, shattering into wooden pieces that sank into the ground, taking every splinter with it. A howl echoed through the room as her Patronus swiftly ran back to her, shrinking down to size and disappearing in a shimmering mist once she lowered her wand.

Her eyes glistened in a way that made Harry bite his lips, a habit he picked up from her. Across the room, their gazes met. And for a moment, only a moment, Harry could see behind the mask she was hiding behind. But that was all over once everyone crowded around her, applauding her brilliant display. She put on that fake smile and laughed with them until she told them to try it out for themselves. They dispersed, going into all corners of the room, their wands out, trying to see if they could even try to produce such a strong Patronus as Danica's. Harry turned to look at Hermione who was watching Danica help Pavarti with the charm. She noticed it too.

Danica's Patronus was a werewolf. A werewolf that looked almost identical to Remus.

Ron's face was shoved into his morning porridge as Fred and George walked by. Well, Fred remained the culprit since his hand pushed Ron's face into the creamy, thick breakfast. George just laughed, doubling over as Ron picked up his head, his eyelashes caked with the stuff. Some was even coming out his nose. Harry desperately tried not to burst out laughing. It wasn't working. He lay his head down in his arms where he went into a fit of laughter. Hermione hid her face behind her book, her giggles heard clearly. Danica was literally on the floor, pounding her fists into the ground as her contagious laugh sounded throughout the Great Hall causing everyone else to look at the porridge drenched Ron. Even more laughter. Harry thought he could see the red seeping through from Ron's blushing face.

"What in the world was that for?" Ron shouted, searching for a napkin with his hands since his eyes were being weighed down.

Fred spoke through the laughing, breaking off every few words to let out another burst. "Happy…Little Brother….Day!"

"That's not even a real day!" The poor youngest Weasley brother wiped what he could of his breakfast off his face. Danica rolled over to the Hufflepuff table, still cracking up hysterically on the floor. If he wasn't too busy laughing at Ron, he would've been ecstatic, completely and utterly amazed at how such a simple thing could break through the walls Danica put up and make her laugh like that. Over the last few days, she started to act more and more like herself. The Lorenzo smile was seen more often. The tips of her jet black hair changed constantly again. Her gray eyes seemed brighter, the sun finally shining through the storm clouds. She took a trip to Hogsmeade, alone. After that, it seemed as if she were changed back to her old self. Everyone couldn't have been happier.

"In our book it is. Since you decided to use some of our Weasley products without payment, this is how you payed us back."

"But I'm your brother!"

"Exactly." The twins said at once, heading down the Gryffindor table to some waiting first years who had a test today.

Danica finally got to her feet and stumbled back to the table, sitting between Harry and Ron. Trying to stifle her laughs, she started chewing on the sleeves of her robes. But when she turned to look at Ron who was still attempting to wipe himself clean, she threw her head back and laughed again. Harry almost spit out his pumpkin juice as he tried not to laugh.

"Yes, I'm glad this amuses you guys." Ron picked up his books and hurriedly power walked to the bathroom.

"Awww, come on, Ronnie! We were just playing!" Danica called after him but he already disappeared behind the doors to the Great Hall.

Silence passed over the three friends. They just took turns glancing at each other awkwardly. All until Danica cracked a smile. That sent the three friends into a whole other set of giggles.

And by instinct, pure impulse, Harry threw his arm over Danica's shoulder and let her sink her face into his shoulder to laugh. She was back. Danica was okay again. She no longer had to roam about like a zombie. Everything would be alright. As long as no one brought up the topic of Remus J. Lupin.

Professor Umbridge however, had more important issues than keeping Danica Lorenzo happy.


	12. Harry's Secret

"Hit the floor!" Danica screeched as the front wall of the Room of Requirement caved in from the blast of wands, rubble flying across the room, creating a storm of dust to engulf Dumbledore's Army. She lay on the floor, her hands over her head, having been closest to the target point where the pink fluffy monster entered with her band of buffoons, their wands pointed at each of them. This couldn't be happening. How were they caught? Or was Umbridge just that desperate?

Umbridge slowly cantered into the room like a proud piglet with a full belly and a smug smile on her face. Oh, how Danica wanted to smack it right off when she ordered Malfoy to pick Danica up off the floor. She slapped his hand away when he reached down for her.

Dusting off her robes, Danica glared at Draco who glared back. But Harry noticed something odd. A conversation, silent and only meant for those two pairs of eyes, passed between Danica of Gryffindor and Draco of Slytherin. The two hated each other. Why would an exchange between them need to be said in silence? Danica usually says as she pleases when and where she wants to. Taking a stab at Malfoy's ego surely wasn't hard for Danica.

Harry's questions died down when everyone, guarded by Umbridge's club, was led out into the hall. He, along with everyone else, groaned and growled beneath their breath as the new headmistress decided detention with her would be proper punishment. Where could Dumbledore possibly be? He knew that he had fled from Fudge and the other ministry officials once they issued an order of arrest. But how could anyone in their right mind make Dolores Umbridge the headmistress of a school? Danica sure did not like that. Harry knew that his choppy haired and gray eyed best friend hated that woman with a burning passion. So it came to no surprise when Danica grinned at the sound of Umbridge issuing her a consequence twice as bad as everyone else's.

Then he saw her. Cho Chang had stood quietly in a shadowy corner of the corridor, only coming into sight as everyone was about to pass through. Everyone knew. She endured the last interrogation from Umbridge. Surely, and Harry had no doubt in his mind, she gave Dumbledore's Army away. Once, long ago, before the problems started stacking up before him, he had found himself infatuated with the girl. But now as she approached him, looking for an apology to say to him, he brushed past her, not even meeting her eye. Harry left her standing there in the middle of the hallway, wringing her hands together and on the verge of tears.

When he felt the guilt start to twinge in his stomach Danica threw her arm around Harry's shoulder. She looked ahead, focused on the back of pink fluffy head's head, a burning look in her eyes, she said to Harry in a low voice,

"We'll get her back. Don't worry, Harry. The twins and I have something planned for her."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. But that would pass soon enough.

"My hand hurts, mate. How in the bloody hell did Danica do this to her hand more than once? And purposely too?" Ron rubbed the raw and now scarred skin on the back of his hand gently, wincing slightly as the flesh still stung at touch.

"Actually, Ronnie, I now have them on both hands." Danica said, a chuckle intertwined with her voice as she skidded to a stop beside Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes. But only after glancing at the hands that Danica had covered in black and white striped gloves. Harry shuddered at the thought of the back of her hands scarred for the rest of her life. And now that he thought about it, Harry realized those scars would remind her of two people for as long as she lived. On her left hand, the words 'I will not listen to a damn word Professor Umbridge says' remains carved into her skin for Remus who she had almost flipped a desk over for. On her right hand, 'I will not participate in Dumbledore's Army again', more sloppily, permanently tattooed her because of Harry.

The thought of the memory of him living forever in her mind made him think. Did he want to become just a memory to her? Of course not. But what next? What happens when he job is done and he is stuck at Hogwarts, still learning when she would be out fighting off Voldermort and his followers? He glanced at Danica as she conversed with Ron and Hermione, flashing the Lorenzo smile when the two girls ganged up on their Weasley companion. Could he live with her disappearing from his life like that?

"Danica, O.W.L's are only in a few days and you haven't even started studying?"

"Hermione, relax. I have it all under control."

Turns out she didn't.

For the next couple of days, Danica stressed probably more than anyone to cram all that information inside her head. She spent every spare minute she had when she wasn't eating or sleeping to study. During class she would have notes for another course out, repeating facts to herself and answering her own questions. Some of the Gryffindors thought she would lose it anytime soon when she actually showed up to Potions with no make-up and her hair wavy and untidy. Ron and Harry couldn't say there were any better off then she was. But then again that's typically expected of the boys.

In the common room the night before O.W.L's, all was quiet. Every single 5th year fidgeted nervously as they buried themselves in notes and textbooks, trying as hard as they could to memorize as much information as possible.

Danica sat on the floor with books and almost illegible handwritten index cards surrounding her. She leaned back against Fred's legs as he absent mindedly ran his fingers through her tangled hair as he talked quietly with George about "tomorrow's plans." Harry decided he really didn't want to know what that was. He found himself too busy to even care. Danica, surprisingly, also seemed to refuse becoming involved which was unusual. But Harry knew, everyone suffering from anxiety and recent sleeping disorders because of O.W.L's knew, that neither she nor anyone else had the time for pranks.

"I can't do this anymore!" Danica barked as she threw her Divination book across the room, almost taking Seamus' head off. She smiled apologetically to him as he muttered an acceptance, clumsily running into the wall as he blushed. Harry laughed under his breath. Poor Seamus. The lad never had a chance.

"Relax, love. You'll get it." Fred leaned down and kissed her hair, flipping through some notes for tomorrow's surprise. Bringing up her knees to hug them, Danica sighed, closing her eyes. Setting down his papers, Fred began to rub her shoulders as he made fun of Ron who had fallen asleep in a comfy arm chair with his potions book over his face and started drooling.

"Jeez, Danica you act like you've never had to study in your entire life." Harry said, smiling at her, fighting for her attention. But he regretted his selfishness the moment that look had returned to her eyes. The cloudy, ghostly gray colored her irises as Danica picked up her head and looked at him. The girl that Harry had feared, the one who walked around the Burrow like a zombie had returned. Her face drained itself of color and Fred glared at Harry from the other side of the couch. Even Hermione had stopped her reading to look up at him, a warning look on her face that told him he was sailing into uncharted waters.

"I never went to school, Harry." She said blankly, the stress and emotion suddenly gone from her voice as he saw her begin to dive into memory's depths. Harry cursed at himself and bit his tongue.

"Oh. I didn't know that."

She attempted a smile, only to cringe at her failure. Fred slid down onto the floor and wrapped his arm around her, still glaring at Harry from over the top of her head.

"I was homeschooled my entire life."

"But isn't it a law for all wizards to attend school?" Ron asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Danica was thinking about him. Him. The topic that was off limits even when Danica wasn't around. Harry had tried to bring Professor Lupin up several times but Danica would just get up and walk away without even sparing Harry a second glance.

"Yes, Ron. But when I received my letter," She swallowed as if some huge object or piece of food keeping her from breathing was stuck there. It was hard just to say his name. "Remus made a deal with Dumbledore. I would train as an Auror and remain at home with him."

"You started training that early?" Harry asked, the old feeling of incomprehension at how a girl so small and young could ever be what he had wished to become all his life. The day she turned 18 she would become an official dark wizard catcher.

"Harry, I started doing spells a first year would have difficulties doing when I was 5. 6 years younger than the age magic starts to appear and have the potential to be controlled." She looked at Hermione who locked eyes with Danica for a mere second. Then just as quickly as the glance came, it was gone. Hermione returned to her book while Danica painfully continued retelling her past. "Remus explained to Dumbledore how I was…special. Advanced even. Putting me in a school where I would be far ahead of everyone else would give me an unfair advantage. Plus, I'd have a hard time fitting in with a werewolf for a father and not to mention I would be doing 5th year work by the time I even got to Hogwarts."

"So Dumbledore let it all slide? Just like that?" Harry asked, not able to believe what his ears were hearing.

"Yes. He allowed me to stay homeschooled and train for my Auror career. But Dumbledore knew, in my theory that I would end up here one day."

Harry could see the fine print in all this. Yes, all she said was true. But Harry knew Remus and Danica well enough to know that that wasn't all there was to the story. Lupin wouldn't want Danica to leave, to have to endure life with kids capable of damaging her. Kids are mean. He knew that all too well. So why would he want to expose his beloved Danica to all that when they would know she was being raised by a werewolf? Danica also didn't want to leave Remus. She couldn't when he was living with his condition.

"So all this studying business is unfamiliar to me. So if you excuse me, I think I need to head to bed. Big day tomorrow."

Everyone watched in silence as she gathered her things, piling them up in her arms. Her face remained blank, no emotion seen in her eyes. Fred got up and walked her up the stairs to the girls dormitory, pulling her in close when the disappeared behind the corner. They could hear Fred's faint voice telling her to ignore Harry and focus on tomorrow. Guilt just punched him in the stomach and he found it hard to breathe.

"Some questions are better off left unasked, Harry." Hermione said softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead affectionately before heading upstairs, following Danica.

Ron shrugged his shoulder, returning to cramming for Potions while Harry sat, staring at the fire. His hand traveled into his pocket, fingering the ring deep within the folds of his robe. He wondered why he hadn't given it back to her. Maybe because she wanted him to mention it so he could surprise her with the return of her cherished Christmas gift. Maybe he didn't want to upset her with the memory of an angry Lupin throwing the silver ring into the snow.

But he knew there was another reason why.

Maybe Harry didn't want to return the ring because he didn't want Fred and Danica to get that serious with each other. A ring for her to flash around would defiantly move things along.

Because it's quite possible that Harry Potter is in love with Danica Rae Lorenzo too.

And seeing her with that apathetic look in her eyes punched a hole in his chest that only the Lorenzo smile and those gray eyes could fill.


	13. The Wolf Within

The sounds of quills scratching rapidly against parchment made Danica feel nervous. She chewed on her black painted fingernails, something she never does. All the words and questions and answer choices began to jumble together before her eyes, making no sense whatsoever. Her head throbbed. How could she be blanking? She stayed up almost the entire night trying to record and store away as much information as she could. Close to about 4 in the morning, Danica thought she had everything under control and handled. The incident with Harry last night in the common room took its toll for awhile but she remembered that she had more important matters to attend to. So she had to stop day dreaming about his smile. And those blue, blue eyes. She had to stop aching for the sound of his voice.

Danica shook her head as she realized she was doing it again. 'Focus, Dani. Focus!' Pushing her hair back in frustration, Danica looked ahead of her to see Harry tapping his finger against the desk nervously, his leg jittering from underneath. Glancing to her left and right she could see her fellow classmates lose their mind in anxiety just as much as she was. Ron had steam coming out of his ears. His brain had worked overtime.

She filled out the name of the spell that counters _Prior Incatato_. That one was easy. Remus had taught her that one awhile back when he still trained her at home. Danica missed those days. They'd spend the entire afternoon outside, trying spell after spell, charm after charm until she got them right. She knew she was talented, different than the other young wizards her age. Seeing the look in his eyes and the grin on his face when she accomplished a difficult task made her glow. She lived to make him proud. He deserved it.

So now, after she told him what she did. After she screamed in his face, how could he be proud of her? He probably hated her. How many times must she screw everything up? Knowing he was disappointed, upset with her made her miserable. When she stayed at the Burrow after the showdown, she remembered feeling empty, lost without him. She didn't even want to admit to herself that she did that to him.

Closing her eyes, shaking all thoughts of her werewolf, she looked up towards the front of the Great Hall to where the pinky fluffy monster stood, standing watch over all the 5th years. She had a smug look on her face. Danica guessed she simply wanted them all to fail. Umbridge paced back and forth in front of the swinging pendulum. Time was going by quickly and this test wasn't getting any easier. Muttering to herself in frustration, Danica looked up at the ceiling, begging for a miracle to happen so she could get out of this test. She had almost finished the entire thing. But the few questions remaining made her head spin until she felt motion sickness. Toad face sneered down at her. Danica held back the urge to bear her teeth at the horrible lady. 'Don't let her get to you. She's just a toad fa-'

_POP. _The sound came from outside the doors to the Great Hall. All heads turned, trying to figure out where the disturbance came from. We waited. But nothing happened. Sadly, we all returned to our tests as Umbridge narrowed her eyes. Under her reign as headmistress, nothing could possibly go wrong and disturb her perfection of the school.

She obviously underestimated teenagers.

_CRACK. POP. BOOM. _The entire hall shook and the students began to mutter to each other, wondering what could be happening outside. _CRASH. CRACKLE._ The sounds began to get closer, echoing through the corridors. Danica strained her ears, trying to figure out what all that crackling and hissing was. Umbridge, her brow furrowed and her always fake smile gone, walked hastily down the main isle, her heels clacking against the floor noisily. Who dared disturb testing? Danica could tell you who. And just as the pink fluffy monster passed her desk, Danica grinned from ear to ear, realizing what was happening.

The ultimate plan had just begun.

Swinging open, slamming against the walls of the Great Hall, the doors flew open. Umbridge stopped in her tracks, in utter shock as two red haired twins glided into the room on brooms, hollering as they threw fireworks into the air, the sounds of explosives bouncing off the walls.

"Don't ever mess with the Weasley twins, you old hag!" George and Fred shouted over the noise to Professor Umbridge who stared up at the twins, aghast at the insult. All the 5th year students, save the Slytherins who scowled on their side of the room, instantly got up on their feet, yelling encouragements to Fred and George. Danica ran to Harry and Ron, wrapping her arms around Harry to keep her from falling when she slipped on parts of an O.W.L that got scattered across the room when the twins flicked their wands and sent them all flying into the air. Danica threw her fist in the air, grinning up at Fred who flew by and winked at her. The vibrant colors and the magic shimmering in the air left them all speechless as Fred and George rose higher into the 'sky', triumphant grins on their goonish faces. They were SO getting kicked out. But that was the plan after all.

"Danica!" She looked up, scanning the bewitched ceiling for Fred. "Get everyone outside!"

Danica nodded, grabbing Hermione and Harry's hands, racing towards the exit. "Everyone follow me!" Soon the sound of hundreds of shoes stampeding into the corridors and outside caused the other classes to poke their heads out the door and follow the running 5th years. Danica looked back. And what she saw made her scream in delight, in absolute pleasure. The jaws of a dragon firecracker, sizzling and roaring, crackling and simmering, clamped down onto the small, plump figure of the pink toad face.

"Yes! Victory!" She shouted into the fresh air when Professor Umbridge disappeared inside a thick fog of smoke. Dumbledore's Army, scattered across the courtyard, whooped in the face of their defeat of the headmistress.

Danica skidded to a stop when she almost slammed into Professor McGonagall. The kind teacher who always took a liking to Danica and her friends looked down into the pale face of her star pupil. She smiled. Could this day get any better?

Turns out it did. Everyone pointed, yelling for Fred and George who soared through the air. Their O.W.L's rained down on them, black ink blurred across the hundreds of pages of manila parchment. The stress suddenly lifted off her shoulders, leaving her to scream with all the others who felt the surge of power, of freedom as they created a small riot outside with their leaders in the sky. Hermione clapped her hands as Ron nudged the nearest person and reminded them that those were his brothers. This was a moment to remember. A moment that would go down in history within the pages of Hogwarts textbooks. And Danica felt proud to be a part of it. So as she threw her hands up, screaming 'FREEDOM' into the air filled with the cries of her fellow schoolmates as she stared up into the sparkling W that now covered the horizon, she finally thought things would start to look up.

But she was wrong.

Harry fell backwards and onto the ground, his eyes looking dazed and cloudy. She knew that look. He was seeing something. Something terrible because she watched as the breath caught in his throat and his eyes prickle with tears. The pain, the desperation of a mad man began to creep back into his eyes until his face looked as if he had just seen death flash before his eyes. Like that night when Arthur Weasley was found barely alive because Harry seemed to be losing his sanity. Danica watched, her stomach flipping inside as she felt lightheaded, as Harry struggled to sit up. The breath that tried to leave his lungs was caught in his chest. The sound, the noise, the screaming all died down to a muffled silence. Danica could hear heartbeat in her ears. And as those green eyes looked up at her, she felt her knees in danger of giving out. Harry mouthed a single word, a single name. Danica didn't think this day would come this soon. But now it was here, she had only one choice. Move forward.

"Sirius."

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione asked breathlessly, trying to keep up with Harry as he stormed up the ever changing stair cases. The others followed closely behind, skeptical of Harry's health as he walked the castle like that of a man who had just lost his mind.

"Of course I'm sure. I don't see how I couldn't realize it before. I had seen that door, the one in my dreams, the day I went to my hearing. It's in the Ministry. That's where I saw Mr. Weasley being attacked." His voice faltered. Glancing at Danica who kept pace with him, he tried to see if she noticed. She pretended not to. "And I'm more than sure that's where Sirius is."

"Just stop and think a minute, mate." Ron said, his eyes looking up at Danica who had barely said a single word since Harry told them something was wrong with Sirius. She raised an eyebrow at him and then turned to Harry who turned around, facing them, the knuckles on his hand turning white as he gripped the railing.

"Sirius needs me."

"Harry, how do you know this isn't a trick or something?" Hermione stared Harry down as if trying to force some of her thoughts into his head to make him think. Nothing worked. He wanted to go, to leave as soon as possible. All these questions, they didn't make any sense. Sirius was in danger. Didn't that mean anything to anyone?

"What does it matter? Am I just supposed to sit back and let him die? Hermione, he's the only family I have left. I'm not going to sit around and wait for it to happen."

"Harry's right. We need to move. Or we'll be too late." Danica chimed in, her eyes scanning her three best friends' faces. They needed to move. Now. Or everything would fall apart and somebody really would die.

She turned on her heels and started jogging up the stairs, hearing Harry follow close behind. He would go anywhere with her. Do anything she asked. Danica knew that. And right now, he just needed to trust her. Danica could tell that he did by the way he didn't even bother to notice that Ron and Hermione hesitated before following.

"How are we going to get there? Umbridge has all the floo networks blocked."

"The one in her office. That's the only one that we can use." Harry answered, sprinting ahead of Danica and turning a corner, running towards Umbridge's office. The image of his godfather on his knees, sweating bullets with agony tearing through his body made him shudder. Nothing was going to stand in his way. Not even Voldermort. He had taken enough family members from him. Sirius would not join that list. Over his dead body.

Danica kicked the door open, sending several of Umbridge's cherished kitty plates crashing to the floor with a panicked meow. She didn't mean to do that intentionally but now that she did it, Danica smiled to herself and shrugged. Might as well.

"I'm going to go to the Ministry. With luck I can make in time." Harry said kneeling down before the fireplace as the green flames began to blaze. He felt the heat of the magic brush against his face, the danger that he knew waited beyond giving him goose bumps down his arms.

"Where do you think you're going without me?" Danica asked, hands on her hip, pushing her lip ring out as shook the black hair out of her eyes. Harry looked up into her gray eyes and he sighed. He knew that he needed Danica. But he didn't want to risk putting her in danger. Fred would never forgive him. He would never forgive himself. Keeping Danica from a fight is nearly impossible. But if something happened to her, Harry didn't think he could take it.

With a glance, Harry nodded and Danica kneeled down beside him, smiling at her small victory.

"Us too. You aren't going anywhere without us, Harry." Hermione said, looking into Harry's green eyes. Ron nodded and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"No, it's too dangerous!" He shouted, already moving towards the emerald fire, ready to jump in and race to the rescue of his godfather. Danica nodded, looking up at her other two best friends. Her and Harry going was bad enough. Who knew what would happen within the walls of the Department of Mysteries. Protecting Harry, guiding him is her job. And this is just another part of her job description.

"When are you going to get it through your head? You're not leaving without us." Hermione barked, her tone final. But her eyes softly looked over Harry's desperate face, her golden locks cascading down her shoulders. How could he ever to say no to them? They had been through so much together. Would Harry really expect not to let them tag along? If they didn't come, Harry knew, something terrible would happen. He glanced over at Danica who kept looking up at the door, her eyes scanning the walls full of frightened kittens. She looked anxious. He could go just with her and he would be safe. He trusted Danica with his life. She would take care of him; make sure nothing happened to him as he saved his godfather from the same fate as the best friends he lost long ago.

"Right you are. You aren't going anywhere."

All four of them jumped at the sound of Umbridge's voice. Danica growled.

At any other time this thought would've been acceptable to let cross his mind. But now, when he could've tossed himself into the fires of the Floo Network, he thought of Danica. And that kept him from hurrying to rescue Sirius. He let himself get distracted. So as Danica tried to jump over the desk to buy them some time, Harry could only focus on the scars that he saw from underneath her shirt as she soared into the air, her shirt billowing to show the skin beneath. The ones Sirius had talked about that night at the Burrow.

Danica had followed Lupin one night into the forest during his transformation. She was supposed to be disapparated to Professor Dumbledore's office that night while Remus went through his monthly curse. But she decided otherwise. Danica followed Lupin as he traveled deep within the forest, trying to get far away from humanity. She wanted to help, to truly understand what her only friend was really going through so she could learn to take care of him more efficiently. That was a mistake.

She watched, frightened and in shock as her Remus painfully went through the change. She saw his body twitch and break, reforming into that of a wolf. Danica cringed at the sound of breaking bones and the menacing growls that came from his now canine like mouth. Her Remus vanished before her very eyes. She saw his feet and hands grow longer, the claws retracting. All traces of human sanity left his eyes as they disappeared into pools of black. Sirius said that the howl was the worst thing she had ever heard. It was a howl of agony, of such sorrow and self loathe that she began to cry. The sound of a sobbing girl drew the attention of the transformed Remus. He turned on her, no memory, no recollection that this girl was his pride and joy, his life. Danica exposed her back to him, trying to run far from the monster that inhabited the body of her beloved guardian. And there, Remus found his striking point. He dug his claws into her pale skin, dragging them across her back.

Sirius explained that Remus had seen the scars later in the week while she slept. He said that they looked like someone had tried to tear the very flesh off her. Dumbledore had showed up as soon as Danica appeared late. He arrived when he heard the sound of a screaming child. Able to hold him off, the wise headmaster took her to St. Mungo's where they healed her enough to stop the bleeding and any tissue damage. But they could not make the scars go away. Danica was then sent to live with Tonks and her family. Lupin couldn't even bear to look at her. She had seen what terrible creature slumbered inside her Remus. And he knew it scared her. His biggest fear had become a reality. He had hurt the most important person in his life. He could never take that back. And he could never take back the fact that because of him, Danica shared some of his cursed traits. When someone is attacked by a werewolf who isn't in full wolf form, they inherit some of the werewolf traits. Danica was scratched by a fully transformed wolf.

It all clicked. Harry heard her growl countless times. Sometimes, when she was angry enough, they sounded too animal like to be human. When she lost her mind and fought with Remus out in the snow, he noticed she ran faster than someone with no shoes could have run. Her eyes changed like that of a vicious predator, like that of a werewolf. They got lighter when she was happy, bright and colorful. But when she was pushed over the edge, unable to control herself, her irises grew dark enough to be black. The full moon, each and every one, now that he looked back on it, Harry remembered Danica looking weary and weak. She lost that Danica energy and her body sometimes looked even frail.

Remus Lupin had taken away the one thing that she had wanted her entire life. He took her normality.

Harry was thrown into the chair in front of Umbridge's desk. Danica was tackled onto the floor by Malfoy, wrestling with him, cursing loudly into his face as they rolled about. Ron and Hermione were backed up against the wall, held in place by the Slytherin goons. He tried to stand up, to get them away from here. But as soon as he placed his hands on the arms of t he chair to hoist himself up and onto his feet, Umbridge pointed her wand to Harry's face.

"Sit down, Potter." Umbridge demanded, that desperate look returning to her cold eyes. She had them in her grasps and she wasn't about to let them go till she got what she wanted. Harry squirmed in his chair. Every minute he spent there, under the stare of the toad face, Harry lost another minute away from Sirius. He could be inching closer and closer to death and Harry was stupid enough to let himself get distracted.

Danica howled in pain as Draco threw his fist into her stomach, giving him the opportunity to drag her onto her feet and keep her pinned against the wall. Ron started to shout at Draco, telling him how cowardly it was to hit a girl. He just rolled his eyes and kept Danica's hands behind her back, holding both of her wrists tightly as he shoved her against the wall.

The anger flared up inside of Harry as he tried once again to get up, ready to rip his long term enemy's head off for hurting his girl. She shook her head, her black hair falling into her face as she tried to catch her breath. He slowly backed down into his chair.

Just then more of Umbridge's losers burst into the room, holding Ginny, Neville and Luna captive too. They tried to squirm free but no luck. Time was wasting away.

"Who's in charge of you? Huh? Who organized this? You're going to Dumbledore aren't you?" She asked Harry, leaning down closer to his face where he caught a whiff of her foul breath.

"No. I don't know where he is."

_SMACK. _Umbridge's hand swiped Harry across the face, she sound of the slap making everyone in the room flinch. A red hand print was left on the side of his cheek, the sting still seeping into Harry's skin. "Don't lie to me!"

Danica growled menacingly, trying to throw Draco off her. She was pissed now. If Draco didn't act soon he was going to be sent to St. Mungo's in a world full of hurt. He drew his wand, pushing the tip into her cheek. He was scared of her. Harry could see it in the way he kept Danica completely immobile. If he made one mistake, she would be all over him. Wise boy.

Umbridge turned back to Harry, her breathing and heart rate obviously escalated. She didn't know what to do next. The professor knew Harry wouldn't talk out of his own will. But then the toad face got an idea. She stood straight, reached over to her desk and put the picture of Cornelius Fudge face down.

"The Cruciartus Curse should get my answers right out of you."

Everyone in the room stopped breathing. Even her goons wondered if Umbridge had officially lost her mind. For a teacher to use an Unforgivable Curse on a student. On the wizarding world's favorite wizard too. Did she really think she could get away with it?

"That's illegal!" Hermione shouted, trying her hardest to get free so she could protect her best friend. Ron stared in horror at Umbridge who started to laugh maniacally, not looking the least bit worried about Azkaban. The soot and burnt powder from the firecrackers caked onto her face as Harry looked up into the singed, burnt hair that flopped down onto her head.

"Silence! I want answers!" she screeched, her voice breaking in panic.

"Over my dead body!" Danica bellowed, her teeth bared in rage as she labored to get free from Draco's grip. She threw back her head, hitting Draco smack in the nose. She broke it, again. As he doubled over to stop the bleeding from his nostrils, she threw her elbow into his stomach, spinning around to knock his feet out from under him with a sweep kick. Malfoy moaned in pain on the floor.

Danica took a step toward Umbridge, ready to approached. She reached inside her pocket, ready to draw her wand and let hell break loose into this tiny room. But Umbridge had the advantage.

She stood to Harry's side, her wand pointed right at him. "You take one more step and all I have to do is say the word and your precious Potter will be shaking in agony."

Danica growled again as she stopped in her tracks. Umbridge scowled, a disgusted look on her face. "Calm yourself, Ms. Lorenzo. I don't want to have to call the Animal Control Unit from the Ministry to come and put you down."

Her face went blank and she stood up from her crouch. Danica looked shocked. She looked in complete surprise. But then it faded as she grew angry again, her pupils dilating as the storm began to brew in her eyes, her back arching as she prepared to crouch forward. "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me." The crazed smile on the fluffy monster's face turned into a sneer as she raised her nose at Danica. "You're a disgrace to the wizarding world. An animal, you are, Danica. Inheriting traits from that mangy half-breed you call your guardian. If it were up to me, you would all be executed immediately. And when the entire Wizarding Community thanks me for my service, I would say I was merely extinguishing a blemish on the face of our world."

Danica began to growl, each time seeming less and less human like. Was this really his Danica? Did she really hide all this until now? Harry understood now. Lupin hated himself for what he had done to Danica. Remus must've seen a lot worse than this. And for him to watch what he created, what he turned his little girl into must've been torture.

"Oh, yes, Danica I know what you are. Attacked by that filthy misfit of society, you took on some of the traits of a werewolf. That day in class when you so bravely stood up for his kind, I knew one of two things. You two were related. So I looked into your records and I found he was your legal guardian. Under medical conditions, it said "Werewolf like traits" So I checked with St. Mungo's and being me, I was able to access the hospital records for both Lupin and you. I know all about his attack."

"You! You told Fudge and he ordered his arrest!" Hermione shouted, the pieces finally coming together in her head. Danica stood there, her lungs expanding and retracting rapidly as she breathed hard, staring Umbridge down. First she had ruined Remus' life with that act that kept him from holding down a job. Then she turned the community even more against him by issuing his arrest. And now, she had revealed her secret to everyone in the room. They all knew now. She was a freak, faulted beyond repair. She was no longer 100% human. But not 100% werewolf either. She was a mix, a breed. Not able to belong to either group left her to look into the mirror constantly and wonder what is so wrong with her. All she ever wanted was to be normal, be treated equally. Not just her but Lupin's entire kind. She had met many of them. Most of them were good people, innocent people that had the misfortune of bearing the burden of a werewolf. Danica could've had all that, that normal life, here at Hogwarts. She had all of that. And now, Umbridge destroyed any hope of that dream thriving.

"It was an accident." Danica muttered through her teeth.

"Either way, he's a monster. The least we can do is send him to Azkaban with all the other animals and criminals that belong there. He's no different. He's nothing but a disgusting half-breed."

Danica lost it. In a blur of speed and strength, Danica pounced onto Professor Umbridge, slamming her into the floor. "I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

"Get her off me, get her off me!" Umbridge shouted as Danica held a handful of the professor's burnt hair to hold her head up, pointing her wand underneath her chin. The Slytherins instantly let go of their hostages to rush to the headmistress' aid. Harry watched, amazed as she held Umbridge under her control and held off the squad of goons all at the same time.

"GO, HARRY! NOW!" She screamed from within the pile that had now formed around her, trying to contain her. But he could only watch. He didn't want to leave her here. He needed her.

Knocking Goyle's head aside with the back of her hand, Danica looked behind her and at Harry as she confiscated Umbridge's wands. "I'll catch up. I promise. Now go!"

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and all six of them burst out the door and into the corridor, the sounds of Danica's struggle dying down as they got further and further away. He felt horrible for leaving her. But in his gut as they sprinted through the bridge and onto the grounds, something told him she would be okay. He trusted her.

"How are we going to get to the Ministry?" Hermione asked, looking back to see if Danica was following them yet. No luck.

"We fly of course." Luna said, her always distant sounding voice making sense for the first time.

So as they took off into the sky, riding on the backs of the creatures that pulled their carriages, their majestic wings spread out and beating the air, flying them to London at surprisingly fast speed, Harry looked back at the castle fading into the horizon as dusk approached. The window that was Umbridge's office flashed as some kind of explosion went off. Fred's light bombs. She was getting away.

Harry smiled, leaning forward to tell his carrier to fly faster. '_We're coming, Sirius.'_


	14. The Truth Is Out

Okay, I know my story is really long but the last chapters are approaching! The final one will be submitted sooner than you think so keep reading and please R&R. Thank you for all your support.- Rayne

"Department of Mysteries." Chimed the elevator's monotone voice as they stepped out into the cool air of the black stoned hallway. All was quiet within the Ministry, everyone already home from a long day's work. But somewhere, deep within the bowels of this part of the Ministry of Magic, Sirius could be one of two things. Dead or alive.

"It's this way." Harry said softly to his group of friends who trailed silently behind him. Harry led the pack, his wand out, ready for anything that might stand in their way. He was worried, anxious that time had run out and he would be too late. The other, who were concerned as much about Sirius as he, were scared, afraid of what may lie beyond the door they just approached. If Danica were here, if he didn't have to leave her fighting off a room of Slytherins, he wouldn't have been so hesitant. She would've smiled at him and opened the door, going ahead of him to put her neck on line. Just in case.

"Ready?" He asked, looking out of the corner of his eye to see the faces of his friends. They all nodded. No matter the cost, no matter the risk, Harry had people who would stand beside him till the very end. The end could be today. It could be tomorrow. Or years from now. But he had people who would fight for him, fight with him. So as he opened the door and stepped into the black, he felt braver. They needed a leader. And a leader he would be.

"Whoa." Was all Ron said as he tilted his head back, looking up into the towering shelves that stretched for what seemed like miles ahead of them. Creeping down the first few isles, Harry gazed around at all the glass balls, aqua mist swirling inside each of them. The holsters they all sat in were different. Every single one was individual. A different size, a different shape with designs on the bottom. He looked closely to see tags on every single orb. Names. They all had names on them.

Harry then read the number plate on the edge of the shelf closest to him. His heart skipped a beat. Sirius. He walked faster, holding his wand up, the tip illuminated with _Lumos_ reading the numbers as he passed. Sirius was further down.

He counted the numbers out loud, the others hastily following behind him, pointing their wands in the shadows seeming to move throughout the room. Harry's hear pounded in his chest as he got closer and closer to where he had seen Sirius within his vision. He was scared of what he might see. Sirius could be lying in a cold, lifeless heap in a puddle of his own blood. He could be withering in pain, asking for death before his very eyes. Harry could've seen his godfather murdered before his very eyes if Voldermort wanted him to.

But none of that happened. As Harry approached the exact spot where Sirius had been during his insight, Harry found it empty. He shined his wand to the nearby isles and saw nothing. Nothing but rows and rows of glass orbs.

"He's not here. He should've been right here." Harry hurriedly said, in panic. Was he too late?

"Harry, he could've been safe all this time. Maybe the Dark Lord wanted you to see that to get you here." Hermione whispered to her best friend, her eyes warning him that she felt danger approaching.

"Harry. This one has your name on it." Neville announced with a shaky voice. Everyone turned to him as he looked up onto a nearby shelf. Harry approached cautiously. Reaching up to where Neville was pointing, Harry studied the holster. Snakes, like the basilisk he had defeated in his 2nd year, held up the small orb with the mist swirling inside that kept his eyes captivated. As if being involuntarily drawn to it, Harry picked up the orb. The mist, glittering and abstractly magical began to form the image of a face he recognized from a few years ago. The crazy Divination professor. The one who spoke of destiny and fate as if they were gods. Her voice whispered in his ear, speaking in a tone that sent chills down his spine. And as he stared in the smoky orb, he heard that same voice say

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._"

A prophecy. It was a prophecy, telling the life of Harry Potter. He turned to the others who opened their mouths to speak when they saw the frightened look on his face. He truly was the Chosen One. The one who would have to rid the world of the Dark Lord once and for all. And from what he had heard one of them would surely die. It could be Voldermort. Or it could be Harry. He was going to have to kill Voldermort. He was too young to take a life. How could this all be happening to him?

The air grew chilly, settling beneath his clothes and onto his skin. He felt the breath of death brush his cheek, mocking his insecurity of the thought that he might have to take another's life. Could he really do it? Could he say those words that even the thought leaves a bad taste in his mouth? Could Harry Potter really rid his world of the Dark Lord?

"Nicely done, Potter." A voice that seemed oddly familiar said, breaking his comatose state. They all turned around, pointing the wands at the intruder who snuck up on them. He took in the sight of long black cloaks and masks disguising their faces. His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't believe his luck. Death Eaters. "Hand over the prophecy." The leader spoke, holding out his hand to Harry. With the other, he waved his fingertips in front of his own face, his mask dissolving into smoke and vanishing into thin air to reveal the pale face and platinum blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy.

"No. I'm not giving you this prophecy." Harry said, his arms protectively spreading out, keeping his friends behind him. The adrenaline began to pump through his veins, causing his eyesight to sharpen. There were about 8 more Death Eaters behind him. He needed an exit. They could not hold a fight with wizards older and more experience than them in this limited amount of space. If anything, he needed to avoid a fight. Get them out of here as soon as possible.

"Awww, how sweet. Itty, bitty baby." A woman's voice said softly as she walked out of the shadow of Lucius, her long, lacey black dress sweeping the floor as she stood at Malfoy's side, her hand on her hip, the finger with her wand attached to it tapping against her side rhythmically. A wave smashed into Harry, sending his stomach into knots. She looked familiar. She saw Sirius' face within her own. Harry could see the Black family traits portrayed in her prison withered features.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said, anger, the first time he had ever heard or seen from Longbottom, seeping into his voice. He could hear the labored breathing of Neville as he tried to keep his cool. Harry thought back to the time Neville revealed what had become of his parents, why he had lived with his grandmother all this time. Bellatrix Lestrange, along with Barty Crouch had tortured the Longbottoms into madness.

Neville could have been the Chosen One. He could have been the one whose shoulders endured the burden of the Wizarding World. But it had been Harry. It had been his parents who had died.

"Neville Longbottom, am I right?" Bella asked, cocking her head at the side to gaze at the child of the couple she happily threw into insanity's grasps. She rather enjoyed that. Even though it got her locked up in Azkaban. "How's mum and dad?"

"Better now that I'm about to have my revenge!" Neville quickly raised his wand and everyone tensed, readying their own as well when Bellatrix and her army prepared to attack.

"Be nice, Bella. We don't want to upset the children." Lucius tapped Bellatrix's arm, warning her with his eyes to put her wand down. She did as she was told, regrettably, puffing some stray hair out of her eyes with her breath.

"Where's Sirius. I know he's here….where is he?" Harry shouted, taking a step towards the Death Eater until Hermione pulled him back by the arm. He wanted his godfather. He wouldn't hand over the prophecy but he wouldn't leave this place without knowing his godfather is alive and safe.

"It's about time you learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality, my dear boy. Do you really think you have a chance against all of us? A bunch of children. How pathetic."

Harry knew Lucius spoke the truth. Surely, nearly every single one of them was either going to get seriously hurt. Or worse. Dead.

The prophecy could be all that Voldermort needed to defeat him and take over the Wizarding world. A war was at hand. Harry knew that. But was endangering the lives of his closest friends worth protecting something that may or may not cause his downfall? His thoughts must've shown on his face, his brow furrowed and he bit his lip as his hand shook, not sure whether to raise his wand or not.

"I can make this all go away, Potter. I can put a stop to all this and everyone in this room will walk away completely unharmed. Including you. All I need is the prophecy." Lucius held out his hand once more, Bellatrix leaning forward, ready to strike like a cobra waiting for the opportune moment.

Harry hesitated. He glanced behind him at the scared faces of his friends. They didn't want to fight. But for him, they would. Could he really ask for it though? He looked into Lucius' face, seeing the menace. Harry could not talk his way out of this way. He had no sword, no diary, no Goblet of Fire. It was just him, the prophecy, and his wand.

"Don't do it, Harry." Hermione whispered in his ear, her hand resting lightly on his back. He was confused, unsure of what to do. This was all so much. First he learns that he must be the one to destroy Voldermort. Not Dumbledore, not the Aurors, him. He must kill Voldermort or he would kill him. He would kill hundreds of people if he wanted to if Harry did not stop him. And now he must decide between saving a vital piece of the Order's victory. Or putting his friends in absolute danger. He didn't want to make the decision. He didn't want to decide anyone's fate. Once again, he wished he wasn't Harry Potter, the boy with the lightning bolt shaped scar across his forehead.

"In your dreams, Lucius. Harry isn't giving you anything."

His heart fluttered and he felt the fire in his veins begin to calm as Danica stepped out from the shadows of the isle standing between Lucius and his gang and Dumbledore's Army. She grinned at Lucius who scowled in return, his body tensing oddly at her appearance. Bellatrix smiled, her eyes scanning over the girl Harry had fallen in love with. She looked surprised, intrigued at how a girl just walked out of the black, unseen, and unheard. Her red jeans had her wand in her back pocket, her hands buried within her black hoodie. She seemed completely calm. As if they weren't just facing a group of malicious Death Eaters. Harry wished he had that kind of bravery. He was glad to see those gray eyes look at him, convincing him that everything would be okay. She had everything under control.

"Stop playing, hero, Potter. Give it to me!" Lucius shouted, thrusting his hand back out into the empty air. Danica looked down at his glove clad fingers and smiled, the look of mischief maker on her face.

"Hey, Lucius. You got something on your hand."

He looked down, growing extremely impatient. Muttering about stupid children under his breath, he searched for whatever this child could possibly be talking about. There's the opening. Danica slammed her fist into his face, causing him to bellow in anger as like his son, he held his now broken nose.

"Go! The door! Move, move, move!" Danica screamed, pushing Harry and the others back where they came. The isle was narrow. They had to run one behind the other. Hermione led the front and Danica held the back. She kept her hand right on Harry's side, keeping close pace with him and reminding him that she was right there. And she wasn't going anywhere. Not this time.

"After them!"

She looked around, her eyes scanning what could now become a battlefield. Nothing but rows and endless rows of prophecies, as far as the eye could see.

"Watch it!" Harry shouted at Hermione when a Death Eater landed in front of her, his wand out, ready to attack. Dumbledore's Army then split up into different directions.

"Damnit!" Danica said, trying to find her friends within the maze of glass and magic that surrounded them, caged them in.

A spell flew past her ear, the burning sensation singing her hair as it almost struck her. Several of the glass orbs fell as the attack missed its target. Another one flew towards Harry but Danica pushed him, making him turn a corner where the charm hit another Death Eater that tried to trap the two young wizards.

Her ears picked up the sound of breaking glass, of the ominous hiss of prophecies going up into vapor, never again to be contained so that the owner may hear it. She heard the grunts of her friends and Death Eaters as they battled within the small and space less battlefield.

"_Impedimenta!_" Danica shouted, pointing her wand at the cloaked man who just appeared in their path, his voice already ringing out to cast a spell that Danica did not want to hang around to find out. "Harry, now!"

"_Stupefy!" _ Harry missed by mere inches as Neville slammed into him after running for dear life, Luna in tow. Danica looked up and the Death Eaters were soaring about in their black, smoke like state. It was hard to pick a target, see who was who. They moved too fast. Pointing her wand in the air, standing back to back with Harry, Neville and Luna, Danica sent the Conjunctivitus charm shooting towards the enemy above. With a successful hit, one came crashing down and plummeted, unluckily into the main isle. Harry cringed at the sound of cracking bones.

"We got to move. Now foll-" Danica started but never finished as she howled in pain from Ron charging into her, stomping on her foot and his elbow in her stomach when Hermione rammed into him. He muttered panicked apologies as the Death Eaters landed, appearing before them as they stepped out from the smoke. Maliciousness and the instinct of there being no mercy strangled the air as Danica began to curse under her breath, looking around for an exit. They were being cornered.

"_REDUCTO!" _ Ginny shouted, sending the Death Eaters flying back into one another. Danica flinched as one slammed into a rack of orbs, sending them flying everywhere, the crashes of the rows and rows of prophecies ringing throughout the endless room. And like dominoes, they began to fall, one after the other, straight towards them.

"Go, go, go!" Danica screeched, pushing everyone ahead of her. "Turn left here!"

They all skidded, making a sharp turn, their lungs set on fire and stitches in their side as they raced towards what they soon saw as they door. Harry sprinted ahead of the pack, leading them to safety as the room around them began to collapse. Glittering and shimmering pieces of glass flew everywhere as the sound of dropping metal and crushing rang in their ears. Danica took a sharp breath as a piece of broken prophecy dug into her cheek, leaving a gash. She felt the chaos nearly feet behind her. Danica pressed forward, pushing Neville ahead as he began to lag behind. The door, they had to get to that door!

And so they did. Harry threw it open; too late to realize he could not stop himself from falling into what seemed like death's oblivion. His feet rocked on the edge as he tried pushing his weight back, to avoid plunging into the abyss. But no success as Harry was sent flying into the black empty air when Ginny ran into him. One by one, they all jumped out the doorway before it closed, gravity pulling them down to somewhere. They all prepared for a gruesome and painful impact.

Thankfully, it never came. Mere inches before bone cracking landing, the kids stopped in mid-air, halting their speed and velocity. Just as they began to sigh of relief, they were dropped once again, let down by a soft thud. Everyone groaned and hissed as they slowly got up, checking the damage on themselves. Luna was bleeding from her nose. Neville had a gash across his chest, only slight crimson staining his sweater. Ginny limped, trying to walk off her sprained ankle.

Harry looked over himself, grateful he seemed just fine. He looked up at Danica who patted herself for any other injuries. He immediately went to her when he noticed a piece of glass stuck in her cheek, causing the wound to bleed heavily.

"Hey, don't move. Let me get that." He whispered softly, walking over to where she was standing. She flinched at his touch which was unlike her. He held her face gently in one hand as he slipped the prophecy into her fingers to pull the sharp, uncomfortable object out of her pale skin. She shut her eyes and cussed under her breath, a little louder than anticipated until a huge chunk, the size of his pinky finger, came out.

"There we go."

"Thanks," she muttered, immediately handing him the prophecy to have a look around.

He watched her begin to circle the area that they were in. A doorway stood in the middle of the rock like hill they were standing on. Danica gazed curiously at it as Harry noticed the remainder of the room looked like an arena of some sort.

They had survived a battle with Death Eaters. They, only children of 15, had escaped the clutches of blood-thirsty followers of the Dark Lord. Harry couldn't help but feel a little proud of their success. If it weren't for Danica, if it weren't for him teaching Dumbledore's Army, Harry was more than sure not as many people would have made it out alive. That girl, the one conversing with a stern look on her face, was an angel sent to him. Where would he be without her?

That girl had took his hand and showed him the light within all his darkness. She had encouraged him when all else seemed hopeless. She loved him, as one of her best friends, not because of his fame, of his looks, but for him. And he knew, deep down and for sure in his heart that she would stand with him till his dying day. She would be the friend that Sirius and Remus were to his parents. The true ones.

"Everybody down!" screamed Danica out of nowhere. Harry snapped out of swimming in his own thoughts and instantly hit the ground, putting his hands over his head. Immediately, he found himself in angry, swirling darkness. The presence of other bodies around him began to disappear. Panicked, he opened his eyes, trying to see through the black mist that had spread out before him. He was about to shout out Danica's name when it all cleared.

Harry shakily got to his feet, looking into the tip of a black wand. His gaze wandered up the arm and to the face of Lucius Malfoy. Harry's stomach twisted in knots.

No. He thought he had escaped them, led his friends to safety. It turned out to be the exact opposite. He led them straight into death's undecided hands.

He looked around and saw each and every one of his friends held captive at wand point, scared expressions on their faces. They knew one false move and it would be over. How could Harry let it all come to this?

Danica stood closer to him than all the others. A man he recognized as Antonin Dolohov held her by a handful of her hair, pulling her head back, his wand pointing straight at her neck. Harry noticed she did not struggle. She hardly showed any emotion other than concern for her friends. Besides that, it looked as if she completely gave up fighting, as if she knew all hope was lost. Did his Danica really just give up?

"This is the last time I am going to ask, Potter. Give. Me. The. Prophecy. Or watch your friends die." Lucius spat, his face swollen in angry, still obviously in pain from Danica breaking his nose. Harry hesitated once again. He hated this! When he needed to make a decision, why must he always stop and think! Which is more important? His friends? Or the entire Wizarding World?

And for what seemed like the millionth time since he met her, Harry looked over in the direction of Danica. He needed her. She was wiser, she was stronger. Harry admitted it, then and there as he looked to the girl who held his bleeding heart in her hand, she was the better wizard.

With the connection they had developed over the year between the long talks, the tears and even the laughing fits, Danica told Harry with her pale gray eyes, the eyes he had wished he would have the chance to swim in forever, _Do it._

He sighed. She was right. Now was not the time to be a hero. Now was the time to make the right move. Lucius would give the command and within a second, without mercy or a second thought, he would watch his friends, the first girl he ever fell in love with, die. No more death. Harry didn't think he could handle anymore.

So he sighed, commanding his arms to raise up and drop the orb into Malfoy's hand which would, along the line, end up in Voldermort's diabolical grasp. And Harry would look back on this moment and realize he had caused the hundreds of deaths the Dark Lord would be accountable for.

He looked into the eye of Lucius Malfoy as he loosened the grip on the prophecy, ready to let it fall into the enemy's vicious hold. The look in the man's eyes made him shudder. He will rise again, fully and more powerful than ever. How many Lucius' will he make?

Harry closed his eyes, ready to surrender. He would regret this one day, he knew it. But the lives of his friends were worth it.

_I'm sorry…_

"Oi, get away from my godson."

And with a cringe worthy smack, Lucius was sent to the floor by Sirius Black's fist. Harry's eyes shot open and relief flooded his entire body as he saw his godfather, living and breathing before him, saving him from what could've been the biggest mistake of his life. Sirius crinkled his eyes, smiling in the small moment they had before they must fight. Harry wanted Sirius by his side for the rest of his life. He couldn't see a life any other way.

The Order began to appear, one by one in blinding white smoke. They flashed brilliantly as their feet touched the ground after appearing out of nowhere, when all hope had finally seemed lost. And like the spark igniting the beginning of a war between angels and demons, Lucius hit the floor and the fight began.

But not until she saw him. In a blur of speed that even she didn't catch, Antonin was knocked back, sent flying away from her and into the wall behind them. She turned to see him get back up, groaning and rubbing his neck. She grinned. She never really liked that guy. But it was when she looked back towards the direction she was facing, Sirius and Harry fighting side by side against Lucius did she see him.

Remus J. Lupin stood before her, his tall thin frame blocking her view of the battle going on. Not that he needed to. Everything, from the second she looked up and into those sky blue eyes, disappeared. It was just her and him standing there. It was just Remus reaching out and touching the gash across her cheek gently, his hand shaking horribly. He looked down into the pale face of his angel and he felt his heart trying to pound its way out of his chest. It was just her as she closed her eyes to the warm sensation of his touch, the longing to feel it suddenly disappearing as he stood before.

"Forgive me." He whispered, desperation in his voice. He had missed her. He didn't hate her for all the things she said.

But if only he knew that she already did from the second she realized what she had done to him. She would be the one begging for forgiveness soon.

"Watch it!" she pushed him away, creating a gap between them that let a charm fly past. He nodded his thanks towards her as he turned to begin battle. Before he could even turn back around to see where she was, Danica was at his side, fighting along with him as a pair of Death Eaters approached.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready." She replied, the edge returning to her voice. Danica grinned and raised her wand in her famous pose. Lupin even had to catch his breath as the dark seemed to bend around her, forming to her shape to leave only the light. She pointed her wand to her opponent and with the flick of her wrist, a spell was cast, travelling at such speed not even the Death Eater could catch it in time. Soon, he found himself unable to move.

Danica sprinted to him, her fist pulled back as she put her wand in her mouth. Shoving her knuckles into his face, Danica used her momentum to jump into the air, flipping over the enemy, twisting in mid-air to land a kick to the side of his face. The Death Eater fell to his knees from the impact. When Danica landed she took her wand into her hand and shouted out, "Reducto!" sending him flying in Alastor Moody's direction.

She stepped to the side, knowing Remus had just cast a spell. The ball of color and sizzling magic soared past her and struck Rabastan Lestrange in the stomach.

The battle went on for a few more minutes. Remus rushed to the aid of Tonks as Danica made her way back up to the point of the hill where Sirius and Harry fought Lucius. She noticed the pieces of shattered prophecy at Harry's feet. A wave of panic rushed over her.

_Oh no._

She looked around her, at the battle that had come alive from the pages of Wizard History textbooks. Like years and years before, those who followed the Dark Lord fought those who defied him. But this time, the Second War, who would win?

Ron's opponent fell onto his face as he cast the charm to enlarge his teeth so massively, they pulled him forward. Hermione ducked as an _Expelliarmus _was aimed at her. Luna danced around the arena, dodging and firing in her own beautiful style. Nearly smiling to herself, Danica sprinted towards Harry. She heard Sirius call him James. He did look a lot like him.

The Order and Dumbledore's Army seemed to have an advantage in numbers as they advanced on the Death Eaters. Danica had some hope that the outcome of this fight wouldn't be as bad as she expected.

But she was wrong.

She heard them. She heard the words that no person should ever have to say to another. The Unforgivable words. Hearing them with her own ears left a bad taste in her mouth that forced her to fight back vomit. Someone had cast the Killing Curse. And she had a feeling about who was going to receive it.

Before her heart could even beat again, before she sucked in another lung full of air, Danica took off in Remus' direction. No. Not him. Her eyes scanned the room frantically, looking for his graying hair and his scarred yet always kind face. The world, her world, was about to fall apart, break into so many pieces if he died that she would never be able to recover. A place without Remus, a world where he did not exist meant nothing to her. If that Curse hit him and he passed into death's crushing embrace, quickly and painfully, Danica didn't think she would survive through the agony. Nor did she want to. The beauty would be gone from the world. The reason for her to live, to fight would burn out just like the life from his very soul. From then on, she would walk this empty earth, afraid and alone. Two things she never was because always, she had Remus. He was there from the very beginning. He was there when she needed a father. He was there when she needed a brother, when she needed a father. Since she was old enough to think about such things she had revolved her entire life around him. The one and only reason she had joined the Order was to be closer to him. So she could be with him when he was sent out on the missions that kept him away for days, weeks, even months.

Without Remus J. Lupin, Danica Lorenzo no longer had a reason to live.

She felt her ankle twist beneath her as she jumped from a ledge and onto the ground that Lupin stood on, fighting with his back turned. Time moved in slow motion even though mere seconds passed by. With every fiber of her being, Danica knew what she was doing as she stopped, standing in front of him, her arms straight out, protecting him from what would've been his final breath.

She would never see Fred again. She would never kiss him again. The day when Harry finally took his place as the Chosen One would be a day she would have to miss. When Ron finally wakes up and realizes that Hermione loves him, she'd miss that to. She'd miss the rest of her own life. But she was ready to give that all up, in a matter of seconds Danica made her choice to give her life for Remus.

So as she looked up into his sky blue eyes when he turned around, shocked to see her standing there, a look on her face that rattled his bones, Danica shed a tear, whispering her final good-byes to the man who was her best friend, her brother, her father. And even though it pained her to admit it, she told her head to shut up and let her heart speak. He was the love of her life.

_Forgive me, for what I have done…_

She waited for death to come for her, to knock on her door and take her away from the world she had hopefully left a mark on.

For him, she would give anything. Even her own life. And she would lay it down 1,000 more times.

But death didn't come for her. It came for Sirius.

Danica's eyes shot open as she heard the sound of Harry's voice carry throughout the chamber in an agonizing scream. She was wrong. The Killing Curse was not meant for Remus. It was meant for Sirius.

Lupin pushed her out of the way, sprinting as fast as he could to try and reach Harry before he dived into the Death Chamber after Sirius' body. Danica saw his face before he entirely disappeared, his spirit visible enough to be seen floating up to heaven on angel wings. He looked at peace.

She watched, all feeling gone from her body as Remus held Harry in his arms, restraining him. The look on his face made her want to fall to her knees and cry. He lost Sirius, the only remaining family he had left. He clawed at Lupin's sleeve, trying his hardest to escape, screaming out his godfather's name in a tone no boy of 15 should have to use.

And Lupin, he looked like a man trying with every ounce of strength in his body to not lose control. He just lost his last best friend. How much more death? How much more suffering must everyone go through until all this is over?

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Taking one last look at Harry and Remus mourning over the death of Sirius Black, Danica took off into the small narrow passageway that she saw Sirius' murderer disappear into. She went after Bellatrix Lestrange.

Rage shook her entire body as she followed the woman who skipped ahead, shouting to no one in particular in an overjoyed voice at how she was the one to kill Sirius Black. No. This wasn't supposed to happen! Not Sirius! Not anyone!

"You promised! You promised no one would get hurt! TURN AND FACE ME!" Danica bellowed, reaching for her wand in her back pocket. She was so angry she couldn't even see straight. And guilt racked her entire body until her knees felt as if they would give out.

Bellatrix turned, her sinister smile plastered on her face. Danica cringed.

"Oh boo hoo. So someone died, big deal! Technically, that's not getting hurt. That's ending up dead." She let out a laugh that echoed through the hall of Floo Networks within the Ministry of Magic. Chills ran up Danica's spine and she felt tears begin to prickle her eyes. Wrong. It was all wrong!

"We made a deal! I would get Harry and the prophecy and in return no one would get hurt. In return, Remus Lupin would not die!"

"And so he didn't!" Lestrange quickly strode to Danica who stood frozen, her wand gripped in her hand as she stared into Bellatrix's eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

"You agreed to the term 'No one would get hurt and Remus Lupin would not die.' You said nothing of anyone else not dying. The Killing Curse is not painful. Besides, you didn't keep your part of the deal either, Danica. And I just couldn't stand looking at the face of my disgusting cousin." She smiled that rotten smile, seeing such promise in the young girl's face as she once again protested.

"I agreed to get Harry here so he could acquire the prophecy. Lucius is the one with slippery fingers. I stuck to my part of the bargain!" She spat in Lestrange's face who scowled at the girl.

"You found a loophole. As did we. Face it, Danica, you are one of us now. The Dark Lord is very impressed with you." Bellatrix ran her fingers through Danica's hair, looking admiringly at the beautiful pale face before her. Such pride swelled within Bella. This girl would become the most important asset to the Dark Lord. "But of course he would be. After all, you are my daughter."

Danica closed her eyes, accepting what her mother said as true. She is no longer better than the Death Eaters who had attacked Dumbledore's Army. She was now a spy, branded a traitor. And once the Dark Mark was permanently etched into her skin tonight, her betrayal would be for the entire world to see.

But at that moment, only one other person would see who Danica Lorenzo really was. Bellatrix smiled, backing away from her daughter and vanishing into the green flames, leaving with only a few words that would haunt Harry for what he thought would be the rest of his life,

"She looks just like mum, doesn't she, Potter?"

Danica turned, her eyes wide in disbelief, wide in despair as Harry trembled where he stood, expecting to find Sirius' murderer. But instead he found a traitor. He found the girl he loved stammering for an explanation, the Black traits now portraying in her face. And if he took away years of prison and evil from Bellatrix's face, he would see Danica's within it. Mother and daughter. Death Eater and accomplice.

She held her wand to his face. "I did this for you. For him. For everyone. Please understand." She begged with watery gray eyes. He didn't understand. And he never would. So he raised his wand to that pretty little face as well.


	15. The Eclipse

"_Incendio!" _Harry roared, hurling the spell at Danica who dodge rolled across the floor to avoid it. No. This couldn't be happening. She betrayed them. No. Not her. Anyone but her.

"Harry, stop, let me explain!" she cried out, bending backwards as _Diffindo, _the severing charm was fired at her.

"Fight back! Fight me, Danica!" he shouted into the cold empty air of the Ministry's lobby. A piece of the wall Danica just stood in front of broke off, crashing into the ground when Danica moved aside, avoiding another painful spell. She refused to raise her wand against him. Good. Because Harry would finish her.

"You don't understand! They were going to kill him, Harry! I had to!" Danica hysterically tried to get Harry to listen because he would hurt her. She had no doubt in her mind that he would cause her some sort of pain. But that didn't matter. He had to know. He had to know why she betrayed everyone.

"Who? Who is so important that you betrayed us all! And for him! For Voldermort! How could you, Danica? I TRUSTED YOU!" An explosion went off behind Danica, causing her to tumble and flip forward, skidding across the floor as the impact of Harry's _Expulso _hit another wall, creating a giant hole through it.

"Remus! I did it for Remus! They were going to kill him, Harry if I didn't do as they said! Protego!" An unknown spell, a powerful one at that was aimed at her but the shield propelled it back towards Harry. He dove out of the way, firing _Stupefy_ at her as he slid by. Danica rolled away and back onto her feet.

"He would rather die! He would've rather die than have you betray us all like that!"

"I did it for you too," Harry charged at her but she managed to twist him around, using his own momentum, and hold him in a headlock. Danica looked down into his face, stricken with rage, grief and mourning, to see tears streaming down his face. His wand fell out of his fingertips and rolled away.

Harry hated how he still felt that warm tingly sensation when she touched him. He hated how she now held an advantage over him. And he hated most of all how he kept telling himself how he loved the girl who was responsible for the death of his godfather. "You traitor! I trusted you! Ron and Hermione trusted you! SIRIUS TRUSTED YOU!"

"He wasn't supposed to die!" Her voice cracked and he felt her loosen her grip on him as guilt almost brought her to her knees. She blamed herself. Harry blamed her too. It was her fault. Sirius is gone. Sirius is dead. "We had a deal, Harry. They would've killed everyone. Ron, Hermione, Ginny. All of them would be dead if I didn't convince them otherwise!"

"You should've said no! You should've told the Order and we would've figured it all out!"

"Don't you see it? I was bound into this plan the second us three walked into Hogsmeade to see Remus as soon as his arrest was made. They would've killed him, then and there, right after we left if I had said no."

Harry closed his eyes, the lump in his throat throbbing as he tried to keep himself from crying. She had been a spy, a deceiver for that long. In that time he had fallen in love with her. In that time he had trusted this girl with every decision, every secret, even his life. And she had taken advantage of all that. And for what? To save a man who could've saved himself?

She had broken her promise that she made to him. She had not protected him. She led him and his friends straight into danger. And it cost Sirius his life. The only family he had left was now gone and it was all her fault.

Harry would rather her die. He would've rather her end up dead than become a traitor and side with the very people she had vowed to fight against. Because the pain of losing Sirius along with the agony of Danica's deception was too much to handle. How could she? After everything they've been through, she picked them, she picked HIM.

Harry shook his head vigorously, screaming at the top of his lungs for the traitor to get her filthy hands off him. She is the flesh and blood of Bellatrix Lestrange. She is the daughter, the offspring, the replacement for Voldermort's best and last lieutenant. She is a Death Eater now. The first girl he had ever loved is now his second greatest enemy.

He threw his head back, hitting his skull against her nose, causing her to let go of him. He raced to his wand, knowing that she followed close behind, prepared to tackle to him to the ground to avoid another fight.

Rage burned his entire body, choked him on his own words as he spun around, his wand raised at that face that still took his breath away. The Lorenzo smile was long gone, replaced by a quivering lip and stormy eyes. She had been found out. The snake had been caught. She betrayed them, stabbed them all in the back. Danica Lorenzo would never again be welcomed into the Order, into the Weasley's. They would erase her from their lives; rip apart the memories until nothing remained. She was no longer the girl who he had spent hours talking to him, laughing with him. She was just another face that he would see on the other side of the battlefield when that fateful day came.

Danica was now no better than Peter Pettigrew, the man who practically handed his parents' lives into Voldermort's hands. She was just as low, just as filthy, and just as foul.

"CRUCIO!"

The sound of Danica's tortured screams made his blood turn cold. Mere hours ago he would've done anything he could to stop those screams. But now, he just kept his wand pointed at her. And he watched as she squirmed, twitched upon the floor in ripping agony. She screamed for him to stop, to forgive her. He saw the fire being set off inside her behind her gray eyes as they streamed tears of pain. Knowing he was causing her this type of pain killed him inside. But she deserved it. Sirius was dead because of her!

"HARRY! STOP! PLE-" She wailed as the sound of her own howls was sent spiraling into the entire Ministry building. The pain, the agony, the immense and crushing torment was something no one should ever have to go through. But she did. She stared up into the green eyes that looked so sad, so angry that it only hurt more. He knew what he was doing. And he wasn't stopping.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as the screaming, the wails and the bellowing only grew louder as the agony began to seep into her bones. How much longer? How much more could she take until she was thrown into madness?

The sting, the horrible and heart-wrenching sting of being betrayed and losing Sirius made him want to stick around and find out. He wanted her to feel the pain he now felt within himself. But 100 times magnified.

But Remus slapped Harry's wand out of his hand and pushed him down and onto the ground.

The trance was broken. Harry watched, breathlessly and strength drained, leaning back on his elbows, as Remus held back Danica's hair while she vomited from the torture Harry had just put her through.

He had cast an Unforgivable Curse. He had tortured Danica, his rock, his invincible love, to the breaking point. She sobbed uncontrollably as every spot Remus touched was incredibly sore, incredibly hurt. As if she was burned all over. The tears poured down her face as she found that she could hardly sit up.

His hands felt dirty. They felt contaminated. He, Harry Potter, was no longer better than the Death Eaters he had been fighting. He was no better than the girl lying feet from him in a pile of after shock and disbelief.

"HARRY! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Lupin bellowed, his eyes crazed, pushed over the edge as he looked over at the boy who was now like his son. Danica lay on her stomach, still whimpering and crying, ever part of her body feeling burnt and broken.

"I didn't, I mean, Remus, I'm so-"

"WE'RE THROUGH HARRY POTTER! FINISHED!" Danica's voice broke, sounding raspy and dry, almost gone from screaming so loud and so much. She glared him down with her now black eyes, growling menacingly. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS DAY!"

And at that moment, Rodolphus Lestrange stormed into the chamber, kicking Remus back and away from Danica before he could even draw his wand. Lupin scrambled to his feet but the Death Eater fired Rodolphus Lestrange stormed into the chamber, kicking Remus back and away from Danica before he could even draw his wand. Lupin scrambled to his feet but the Death Eater fired _Immobulus_ at him so Lupin could only stand and watch as Lestrange picked up Danica into his arms although she howled in pain.

"Get your hands off of her!" Remus barked, trying desperately to move. But he stood helpless, in shock and revolt as Danica slipped her arms around the Death Eater's neck, around her real father.

"She's my daughter. Not yours." Rodolphus snapped, walking straight past Harry who could not find the strength or the will to try and move, to try and stop him. _Take her for all I care._

"DANICA!" Remus roared, his expression twisted in desperation. He was losing her to the Dark Side. She had chosen a side. And for the first time, it was not Remus she wanted.

"Sorry, Remus. But Harry has made it very clear about where I belong." She took a last, long painful at Remus, her guardian, her angel, her love. The urge to cry had long disappeared. Now she stared blankly at Harry who still lay on the floor, shocked, traumatized. "I finally realized where my loyalty lies."

And in a blur of black mist and smoke, Harry's heart stopped and his breathing quickened, panic rising in him as well as blinding fear. For the Dark Lord just arrived. And just like Danica, the dark seemed to bend around him, to shape to his form, attracted and bound to him.

The man who killed his parents stood before Harry. Evil radiated from him, steamed out from his pores. He smelt of death, of sorrow. The most feared Wizard throughout the entire world appeared before Harry. Majestic authority, spine rattling power, gut –wrenching fear shimmered in the air around him. And Harry found himself captivated in the monstrosity of it all.

His snake-like eyes settled on Remus in disgust. But then he saw Harry lying upon the floor, his distraught state clearly obvious. The Dark Lord is not a stupid man. He put the pieces together. The battle worn chamber, the whimpering girl in his ally's arms, the emotional train wreck that is Harry Potter and the werewolf frozen where he stands. Voldermort gave a menacing smile.

"Looks like you did more to damage to yourself than I could have. Well done, Harry Potter. You have now promised me my greatest weapon of all."

Voldermort never touched anyone. He never let anyone else touch him. But at this, he reached over and stroked the face of Danica Lorenzo, cherishing his now most prized possession. Rodolphus glowed with pride. But to Harry's surprise, Danica did not flinch away. She did not pull back. She leaned forward, welcoming the Dark Lord's touch, welcoming his blessings.

Then the three dwellers of the dark vanished. Danica, Harry's light, his strength, his courage, went with his greatest enemy. And she now became the second person he would have to kill by his own hand.

All of this could have been avoided. He could have forgiven Danica. But instead he tortured her, drove her into the arms of the enemy. Now the Order lost its most valued youth. Lupin lost his sun. Now all that remained was the moon, himself.

Harry realized that he drove Danica away.

He drove her to become the Death Eater he would have to meet on the battlefield.

He drove her to truly betray them all.

And it was all his fault.


	16. Love Told and Erased

Remus held the door open for the exhausted teenagers as they piled into Grimauld Place, their heads hung, their spirits broken, and their bodies sore. Grief had over taken them all when Sirius died right before their eyes. He remembered that Hermione screamed when the bright green light hit him, forcing him to take his last breath. To return to the Black house felt wrong. He wouldn't be there to greet them with a kind smile and crinkled eyes. He wouldn't be there to roughhouse with Danica before she slipped into the kitchen to eat something. Now, that would never happen again.

He looked down at the top of each head since none of them dared look up into Lupin's face, afraid of what they might see. He had lost his best friend today. And to top it all off, his little girl, his Danica had betrayed them. He kept expecting to see Danica walk through that door, tippy-toe up to kiss him on the cheek and wander about the house like it was her own. And it would have been. If Sirius knew of her heritage, he would've left the Black house for Harry and Danica to share.

Remus closed his eyes, trying to force back the emotion, trying once again to gain control. He lost it back there in the chamber. He lost every ounce of restraint as he saw Harry pointing his wand at Dani as she screamed bloody murder for him to stop, to lift the Cruciartus Curse. But he stood there. He kept going. Remus loved Harry, he did. He was James's and Lily's son. And just like Sirius, he had promised to always take care of him. Now, since the death of Sirius hours earlier, Remus is the only father figure that Harry has left. But how can Remus throw his arm over Harry's shoulder and tell him that everything is going to be alright, that he is going to be there from now on when Remus saw a boy, consumed by rage and misery, standing over Danica, using an Unforgivable Curse on her?

Mechanically, trying to void his face of any emotion, to make him seem like this was another typical loss, Remus nodded at Molly who pushed all the kids into the kitchen, whipping up something to eat quickly. She fussed frantically over all of them, getting after them for putting themselves in danger like that. Ginny got it the worst.

Normally, Remus would've gone into the kitchen, sat at the dining room table with them and talked things over. But sitting there, at Sirius' table in Sirius' house without him, knowing that his best friend is now dead was too much. It took all the strength he had just to walk up those stairs and into his room that Sirius had always left open for him.

"Remus?" Molly called, hurriedly rushing to the stairs to catch him before he disappeared into the second floor. He stopped, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the railing, trying to keep himself standing. Too much. It was all too much. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Lupin stared at Molly, her eyes boring into his. He found it hard to look away. What would she do when she found out the girl she had hoped to become her future daughter-in-law turned Death Eater? How would she take it?

He shook his head. "No thanks, Molly. I'm going to bed."

"But the others will be here shortly." She protested, cocking her head to the side in deep concern. She knew something went wrong. But not a single person had spoken a word since they arrived. Harry was with Dumbledore. His absence made her all the more nervous.

"I'm sorry but I need to rest. Forgive me." He explained in a mono-tone voice. Remus tried to smile, but it came out as a sort of grimace. Exhaling deeply, he continued his long journey up the stairs as soon as she turned, heading back into the kitchen.

He hated this. He hated being in this house without Danica. He hated the fact that with every breath he took, every beat of his heart, all he could see in his mind was Danica wrapping her arms around Rodolphus Lestrange's neck. He raised her. He was there for every day since he found her. She belonged to Remus and no one else.

But she left with that man without even a second thought. She chose him, she chose the Dark Lord over him, over Harry, over everyone who had ever come to care for her. All in a matter of seconds. He also hated that even though he was only climbing the stairs, the kids thought he was deaf because they began screaming at each other about her. About his girl.

"NO. I don't believe that!"

"She did, Neville! She left with them! Don't you care? She's the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange!"

"She betrayed us."

"Traitor."

"Hermione did you know?"

A long pause.

"HERMIONE!"

"Yes! I knew! But she was going to come back with us. She wasn't going to go with them. She told me." Remus could hear the crack in her voice even from the second floor, where he leaned over the railing, still trying to listen. "She told me…and…and I believed her!"

"You're all lying! Danica would never! She wouldn't!"

"She did Fred. You're damn girlfriend is a Death Eater now!"

Remus cringed as he heard the sound of breaking china and bodies hitting the floor. Ron yelped in pain as his brother pounded on his face. Usually, he would've stepped in and pulled one off the other. But he couldn't bear it anymore. The sound of her name, the mere sound of it, cut him deeply.

The daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. How could he not see it? She was the spitting image of her mother. But her eyes, she had the eyes of her father. What if Sirius knew? What would he say if he knew Danica was his cousin, the daughter of his deranged cousin? He would've welcomed her with open arms despite her unlucky yet powerful heritage. It made sense. The gifted child he knew she was came into the light. Her parents were strong wizards, strong and special within the grasps of Dark Magic which gave her the genes, the uncanny ability to master magic before her time was complete.

Opening the door to his room, hearing the familiar creak held no comfort for Remus to indulge in. Sirius was still dead. Danica was still a traitor. He shook his head, putting his hand to his forehead, wondering if there was any fire-whiskey somewhere in the house.

Emotionally drained, spiritually destroyed, completely lost and broke, he took a step towards the bed.

And he saw Danica's first birthday, her hands buried in the disaster of a cake he had made, smiling up at him, frosting sticking to her chunky rosy cheeks flash before his eyes.

He took two more steps.

Remus saw her take off down the street on his rusty old bike, her first time without training wheels. Her hair was long then, flowing behind her as she squealed in delight in the autumn wind. She looked back and smiled triumphantly at him. It had been a long time since he had seen that true kind of happiness on her face.

He collapsed onto the bed, tears blinding his vision as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to keep the emotion back. No more. Make it stop.

But instead he saw a girl in converse and baggy shorts practicing her first advanced spell, sweating in the summer heat, determined to get it right, to make him proud.

Remus' body shuddered as he let out a silent sob, trying his hardest not to make a sound. Slapping his hands over his mouth, his head throbbed in pain. No more memories. No more.

Danica blasting music from her room until he was forced to knock on the door and scream for her to turn it down. Instead of getting mad, she smiled and hugged him, telling him that she loved him.

The tears streamed down his face as he flicked his wand, locking the door. No one was to see him like this. No one was to see him break. He only cried in front of two people in his entire lifetime. In front of Lily. And in front of Danica.

He woke up, his body shivering from fever and in cold sweats, to see her peering over him, her young face looking so much older as she sat him up to give him water. How many times did she have to take care of him like this? How many times did she have to play the adult of the house?

The night he told her he was leaving for Hogwarts, she put on a fake smile and wished him good luck even though he knew very well she was screaming inside for him not to go. Especially after what just happened a few nights before.

"Oh God." He muttered to himself, desperately wishing the pain would go away, desiring nothing more than the flashbacks to stop playing inside his mind when he wanted to forget about her, just for a few minutes so he could sleep. But it was useless. Because he would see her in his dreams. He would see those eyes. And that smile that could've brightened his day even though Sirius just died. She made every aspect of his life better.

"Remus?" Came a voice from outside his door. He sat up quickly, wiping his eyes. Oh, how he loathed feeling like a heartbroken teenager. He was an adult, sitting in his bedroom alone, crying. How pathetic.

Pulling it together, he went and answered the door to see a shy Hermione looking down at her feet. She looked up at him when he opened it. And from the look on her face, Remus knew he must've seemed like a complete mess.

"This came in the mail for you." She handed him a small envelope. He looked at the front, his heart stopping as he read his name in scrawled hand writing. He looked up at Hermione, trying to see if there was any more information. She only shook her head. "Good night, Professor Lupin." She whispered, giving an apologetic smile that only made his stomach drop.

He shut the door, locking it once again and headed back to the bed. His hands shook terribly as he began to tear open the letter, his fingers nimble and eager. The envelope fluttered down onto the ground as he unfolded the little piece of paper, the smudges of ink still seeping through. It was fresh, newly written. So he began to read it to himself.

_Dear Remus,_

_I have chosen the Dark side._

_I am now Lord Voldermort's right hand girl along with my mother. Tonight, at the stroke of midnight, I will be inducted into the Death Eaters, the Dark Mark tattooed into my skin permanently, pronouncing where my loyalty lies to the entire world._

_You must feel betrayed. And abandoned. I apologize deeply. I wish I could say Sirius' death is not on my hands but it truly is. Not only have you lost your best friend…but your little girl has chosen the path that you desperately tried to save her from. So I ask for your forgiveness. One day we'll meet again. I just pray it won't be on the battlefield._

_You have taught me well, better than anyone else could. You provided me a home, a family. So I thank you for that Rem. Please, do not come looking for me. I don't want you to get hurt. I know what I'm doing. And I know that the choice I made is one I'm going to have to stick to forever._

_But as I say my good-bye, know that one thing will never change._

_I love you, Remus J. Lupin._

_Always have, Always will._

_Forever yours,_

_Danica Rae Lorenzo_

The ink smeared, running down the page as his tears fell upon the letter in his hands. The hole in his chest ripped open even more, creating a gap he felt could never be filled. Not until she came back. And if she never did….Remus didn't know. He just lay on his bed, placing the letter in the drawer for safe keeping, and fell into dreamland, secretly wishing he would see her there so that everything would just fade to a dull ache. Just until he had to wake up in the morning and face the Order. That's when all hell would break lose.

"Harry, you need to talk to him." Hermione said, trying to peer into the eyes of her best friend. He leaned against the railing of the stairs, whispering to his two companions, afraid Remus, who was just down the hall, would hear them.

"I know."

"Then do it."

"I will, Ron!"

Harry looked over at his best friend who leaned away from Harry, obviously hurt from the way he snapped at him. What couldn't he do anything right anymore? First, he had driven himself and his friends into the hands of the Death Eater's. Second, he caused the Order to come after them which led to Sirius' death. And the last of course, he tortured Danica. He forced her to choose the Dark Lord's side. She would've come back, accepted life as a wanted teenager. All she asked for was forgiveness. They all would've given it to her without a second. After all, she betrayed them to save them.

But he was too angry, too miserable and drowning in his own darkness to realize what he had done. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her pale gray eyes staring up at him, screaming for him to stop. But he didn't. He kept the curse cast upon her.

His betrayal would probably hurt more than Danica's. But Remus didn't tell anyone. He didn't say a single word against Harry. Everyone just assumed she chose the side because it was truly where her loyalties lie. But Harry and Remus knew that truth behind that story.

Harry needed to know. He needed to know all the truth. Every single part of it. And only Remus could give him that.

"I'm sorry, mate." Harry apologized, clapping Ron on the shoulder as he passed. His red-headed best friend gave a sheepish smile as he passed, happy to see the Harry they had known and love finally begin to return.

"Who is it?" Remus asked, piling the picture in his hands back inside a box.

"Harry."

Lupin stopped in mid-way of placing the lid, marked with 'Danica's Stuff', back onto the box. Could Remus face Harry this soon? The incident at the Ministry of Magic was merely yesterday. Besides, things were extremely awkward when Harry and Remus had to sit through the Order's bickering and outraged arguing at Danica's disappearance. They alone knew the truth. And they alone knew they couldn't dare tell anyone.

"Yes, come in."

Before the door creaked open, Lupin slid his private box back under the bed, out of view. He had to be the adult now. Harry needed him. James, Lily and now Sirius needed Remus to be the responsible one and help Harry. There's no room for heartbreak.

Harry hesitantly stepped into the dusty room, the air immediately suffocating with the grief and sorrow he felt lingering in the air. He had known Remus for three years now. Lupin had been the only professor he really liked and he had been the best friend of his long deceased parents. So how could he just walk into his room without noticing the dark shadows across Remus' face even though the man tried to hide it?

"What is it you need, Harry?" Remus tried to sound as harmless as possible, tried to act as if none of this ever happened. But he failed. The menace seeped into his voice unwillingly. Flinching inside, he sighed and patted the spot on the bed next to him. Harry went to him without a second glance and sat there, sinking into the old mattress. Remus crossed his leg, resting a shaky hand on his knee.

Harry knew that he was studying him, watching him from the corner of his eye. But he had not the will or the strength to look into Lupin's face. Harry did not want to see what lay beneath those hurt eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Remus inhaled deeply, trying to find the right words to say to the young boy. "No, Harry, you have no need to apolo-"

"Yes I do." Now he looked up, staring into the line drawn face of his former professor, seeing the traces of betrayal and loss behind those starry blue eyes. How could he ever cause pain to a man as kind as this? "I should have never lashed out at her like I did. She would've stayed. If it wasn't for me, she would've stayed. I'm so sorry, Remus. I messed up. They know have the greatest weapon they could get their hands on; they have a member of the Order who will give them information willingly. And it's all my fault. All of it is my fault."

Harry found the words spilling out of him without restraint, unable to control what came out of his mouth. But before he continued again, proclaiming his part in the temporary down fall of the Order, Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze as he put his face into his hands.

"Harry…did you expect me to not forgive you? I'm offended. You are the son of Lily and James Potter, two of the best friends I ever had. But not only that, you are a good boy, Harry. You possess qualities of a man that others your age still only dream of obtaining. Yes, you made a mistake. A horrible and deadly one at that, yes. But Danica…Danica does not act rashly Harry. She knew what she was doing." Needing something to support his weight as the face of Danica flashed into his mind, Remus settled against the headboard, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fragile seeming fingers.

Harry remained silent. There, in that moment when Lupin lost his face, Harry never felt closer to him. He was forgiven. With the dismissal wave of a hand, Remus regarded his incident as nothing but the past. Of course he still felt insanely guilty for what pain he had caused. And of course, he was still in mourning for the loss of his godfather. But knowing that he didn't make an enemy with the only man he had left to look to as a father made him see the shining hope at the end of the tunnel that someday, soon or far away, everything was going to be okay.

Then the question Harry has been asking himself for quite some time now remerged into his mind, making him look Remus over as he closed his eyes to think. She had shown the signs. She had made it obvious enough to see but no one, maybe Hermione, but no one else caught onto it. He wanted to understand. He wanted to finally put the puzzle pieces together. And he felt now was the only right time considering Remus just forgave him for his wrong doing. He had to ask. Harry had to know.

"Professor Lupin…"

"Please, Harry. Call me Remus."

"Remus, I need to ask you something."

Lupin opened his right eye and looked into Harry's serious face. He sat up straight, clearing his throat. He smiled, barely noticeable but there, in Harry's direction. "Sure, anything."

"I don't want to upset you or anything but I've been curious about this for a long time now." Harry watched as he fidgeted his hands in his lap, nervously tapping his fingers against his skin. Lupin raised an eyebrow, encouraging Harry to go on. But he felt the words stuck in his throat, unable to submerge from the consciousness of his mind. How could he ask this question without making things awkward?

But before he even had second to think of an answer to his own question, Harry looked into Remus' eyes and asked him, "Do you love Danica?"

"Well of course, Harry. I raised her since she was a child. It would be rather wrong of me to not love her." Harry saw the flicker in those blue eyes.

"No...I mean, do you love her in the way…she loves you?"

The room grew tense, shrouded in silence as Harry looked at Lupin who stared at him intently. Remus cleared his throat again. He crossed his other leg over the first and ran a hair through his graying hair. He was nervous.

"You don't have to answer. I understand if I just made things extremely inappropriate-"

"No, Harry, I need to answer this question. Not only for you but for myself." He took a deep, shaking breath, closing his eyes. Getting up, he began to pace before Harry who merely watched, eager to hear the answer as his heart pounded within him.

"You understand that she loves me, correct?" He asked before Harry nodded in agreement. Remus gave a sad chuckle, looking to the ceiling to hold back the tears threatening to break free.

"She always has. She was my child, Harry, pay attention closely. She was my child in her young age when I was teaching her to read and write and how to use a wand. But then she became a sister as she got a little older. She could take care of herself but she still needed me." Then Lupin's eyes darkened. Harry watched as the blue hue turned to a deep shade of navy. They look sad, ashamed even. But somewhere deep inside those irises, Harry could see the look of gratefulness, of hope. "Then she reached the age where she learned to love."

Harry sat silently, watching Lupin, deeply emerged in the reminisce of Lupin's life. He could see Danica age before him, growing into the beautiful young woman she was, developing those eyes so full of wisdom, he could no match it. And he could see Remus struggling to deny it all.

"She became my best friend, my provider. I was getting too sick to support her so she had to do it herself, for the both of us. I assume you know what I did to her. The accident, right? I took her normality away. I made her into a monster. Yet she stayed. She helped me through this awful disease and never once complained. How could you not adore someone who did all this for you?" Lupin told, his voice thickening under the strain. Harry remained silent, watching as Remus paced across the room.

"She is the only person left in my life who truly knows me. We were alone, Harry. Throughout her entire life it had always just been her and I. And not once did I ever think it was possible for her to fall in love with me…to want a monster. But she did. She began to watch what she looked like each day, making sure she was 'presentable'. She would watch me when she thought I wasn't looking. And when I looked into this eyes, Harry, I saw an emotion that had always frightened me, scared me away."

"Love." Harry chimed in, his own eyes watering as he watched Lupin painfully explain all this. She loved him.

Remus nodded, rubbing the side of his face. "Then I began to feel…differently. She grew into a young woman with intelligence, wisdom, care and maturity beyond her years. We would talk for hours and hours, something I had wanted for so long, about anything and everything. To books, politics, religion, philosophy. She was the only person in the entire world who understood me. To feel that kind of isolation is unbearable. But when you have someone to share that isolation with, someone who accepted it willingly, you grow attached. Unhealthily attached."

"You fell in love with her."

Silence overtook Remus. For what seemed like an eternity Lupin did not speak. He merely gazed out the tiny window, reliving his past to the point where it seemed real, making his knees almost give out from beneath him.

"Yes. I fell in love with Danica. I was ashamed, disgusted with myself. To love the child that I had raised even though we were not related by blood in any way. It felt wrong. She told me she loved me one night, gave me this long thought out speech about how she had never known love but she was sure she had it right with me. It killed me but I rejected her. It was unhealthy, not right. The next day I announced I was leaving to teach at Hogwarts."

Harry exhaled, overwhelmed by it all. All this time Harry knew something deep and unbreakable bound these two together. But not for a single moment did he guess that it was love. The kind he wished she would've had for him.

"I ran away from her. Ran from my fears, my inability to accept what was going on between us. Because I loved her too. I just couldn't bear to tell her. So that year without her was almost torture. I scarred her, left her wounded and hurt. When I returned she was a different person. Cold, broken. The young lady who loved life was gone, replaced by someone bitter at the damage done to her. I did that to her. And it killed me, Harry. I wanted to die than see her like that. Before I knew it, an awkward year between us passed, she was inducted into the Order and she ended up forever intertwined with your life."

Remus J. Lupin loved Danica. More than his own life. That was the missing puzzle piece. That was the key to the locked chest that contained Danica's life. It had never been Fred or Harry. It had always been Remus. And it always would be.

So as he looked into the mourning face of Lupin, Harry let a tear roll down his cheek.

* * *

Danica stood outside of the Dark Lord's hideout, unable to give away the exact location of it. She looked up at the sky, the moon a crescent. The sting of fresh night air stung against the raw skin of her arm, the Dark Mark permanently tattooed there. Not only was her skin know contaminated, corrupted the evil that surrounded this place but so was her soul. She felt it sink into her being, engulfing her until the point that it felt like drowning. She would've died, unable to take the power and darkness that slipped into her when the Dark Lord marked her as his own. But she embraced the Dark Magic. Let her heritage suck the authority, the strength that Voldermort gave her as his third in command till they bound themselves to each other.

This is who Danica Rae Lorenzo became. So as she thought of Remus, of Harry, she let the last tear she would cry in a long while slip down her face, allowing herself to become vacant of all emotion, of all past memories. She became a child of the dark. And this time, no one would try to stop her.

**I would like to thank everyone who read my story, _When the Moon Meets the Sun_. Reviews and comments, ways to improve and compliments would be greatly appreciated as I work on the sequel, taking place in the story line of The Half Blood Prince.**

**This is the first fan-fiction I have ever completed and I am thankful for all the fans it received.**

**Please tune in for Danica and the Golden Trio's next adventure _Wilting Lilacs._**

**Thank you once again.**

**Love always, Rayne.**


End file.
